cicatricis temporis  Wunden der Zeit
by Melhb
Summary: Spencer Reid dachte, alles gesehen und gehört zu haben, was Menschen einander antun können, doch die Vergangenheit einer jungen, verstörten Frau lässt ihn nicht los. Post Revelations, Paring ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

Üblicher Disclaimer: criminal minds gehört nicht mir, ich stehe nicht auf der Gehaltsliste von CBS!

Er hasste es, wenn er vor anderen sprechen sollte, und noch mehr hasste er es, angestarrt zu werden. Und nun sahen ihn 7 Augenpaare gespannt an, sie warteten auf eine Erklärung, warum er hier war, wie es so weit hatte kommen können. Er hatte sich noch nie irgendwo zugehörig gefühlt, aber jetzt hatte er endgültig das Gefühl, am falschen Ort zu sein. Er hatte von den meisten anderen ihre Geschichte gehört, aber er war anders, er war nie kriminell geworden, er war nicht abhängig wie sie, er war FBI Profiler. Doch ein Blick auf die Einstichstellen an seinen Armen strafte seine Gedanken Lügen, er war nicht anders, er war genauso abhängig, und es hatte ihn dazu gebracht, in einen Abgrund zu blicken, von dem er nie gedacht hatte, ihn sehen zu müssen. Er war im Fallen inbegriffen, bis die Auswirkungen seiner Sucht zum Zusammenbruch geführt hatten. Spencer Reid hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Während eines Falles in Phoenix hatte er sich abends unbeabsichtigt eine Überdosis gespritzt und war bewusstlos zusammengebrochen. Er wäre gestorben, hätte Emily ihn nicht gefunden. Nur durch diesen Zusammenbruch war es ihm nicht mehr möglich zu verheimlichen, was mit ihm los war. Sie alle hatte ihren eigenen Verdacht gehabt, hatten versucht, mit ihm zu reden, ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie für ihn da waren, dass er mit dem, was er erlebt hatte, nicht alleine fertig werden musste, aber sie waren zu spät gekommen. Sie gaben ihm nicht die Schuld, sie selbst fühlten sich schuldig, dass sie nicht eher etwas getan hatten. Nach langen Gesprächen hatte Spencer sich dazu entschlossen, eine Therapie zu machen. Er wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte, dass er sich ein weiteres Mal entscheiden musste, doch dieses Mal ging es nicht um das Leben anderer, sondern um sein eigenes. Bevor er in die Klinik gegangen war, hatten seine Kollegen ihm versichert, dass sie auf seine Rückkehr warteten, dass er immer noch zu ihnen gehörte, egal, wie lange es dauern würde. Doch Spencer war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er zu ihnen zurückkonnte, er hatte sie enttäuscht, obwohl es nie einer von ihnen auch nur angedeutet hatte, es war sein Gefühl, es getan zu haben. All diese Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf, als er die sieben Personen um sich herum anschaute und sich fragte, ob sie ihn verstehen würden. Wie könnten sie das? Keiner von ihnen war von einem kranken Individuum gefoltert und gequält worden, sie hatten nicht über Leben und Tod wildfremder Menschen zu entscheiden sowie auswählen zu müssen, wer von seinen Kollegen, die seine Freunde, ja schon fast wie seine Familie für ihn waren, sterben müsste. Das Bizarre für Spencer war an der ganzen Situation, dass schlussendlich nicht Tobias die Schuld dafür gab, sondern sich selbst, dass er zu eigenmächtig gehandelt hatte. Er hatte versucht, Tobias zu hassen, aber ihm war auch klar, dass die dissoziative Persönlichkeitsstörung, die Tobias gehabt hatte, durch die Misshandlungen seines Vaters hervorgerufen worden war, um sich innerlich davon zu distanzieren. Trotz seiner Zweifel erzählte Spencer alles, bisher hatte er kaum oder gar nicht darüber gesprochen, und es war nicht leicht, in dieser Gruppensitzung offen darzulegen, was in dieser Hütte passiert war und wie er Wochen später dem Bedürfnis nach Betäubung nachgegeben und die Abhängigkeit in Kauf genommen hatte, mit dem anfänglichen Trugschluss, es kontrollieren zu können. Doch schneller als erwartet, hatte die Sucht ihn kontrolliert. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gesprochen hatte, aber er hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass es um ihn herum immer stiller geworden war. Keiner von ihnen wusste mehr so recht, was er sagen sollte, selbst der Leiter der Gruppensitzung nicht, der sich damit rettete, dass ein Blick auf seine Uhr ihm sagte, dass die Zeit abgelaufen war. Spencer war jetzt nach fast 2 Wochen Aufenthalt so weit, dass er fast alle Lebensgeschichten der 5 Personen kannte, die mit in dieser Gruppe waren, bis auf eine und zwar die von Lilith. Er hatte sie noch ein Wort sagen hören, weder in den Gruppensitzungen noch sonst irgendwann. Wenn man sie ansprach, sah sie einen zwar an, aber sie reagierte nicht, auf Fragen nickte oder schüttelte sie nicht einmal den Kopf. Sie blieb immer für sich allein. Sie war mit 1,63 m relativ klein, zierlich und wirkte sehr zerbrechlich, was durch ihre schwarzen Haare, ihre helle Haut und ihren großen blauen Augen noch verstärkt wurde. Von den anderen wurde sie nur das ‚stumme Schneewittchen' genannt. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich lange Haare, doch sie trug sie im Nacken immer zu einem strengen Knoten, den sie mit einem schwarzen Tuch zusätzlich fixiert hatte, und sie trug fast immer schwarze Kleidung.

Als Spencer am nächsten Tag mit Jasper bei einer Partie Schach im Aufenthaltsraum zusammensaß, beschloss er, ihn auf Lilith anzusprechen. Spencer war sich sicher, dass ihr Schweigen durch ein sehr großes erlittenes Trauma verursacht wurde. Jasper war 21 und wegen seiner Abhängigkeit von Aufputschmitteln eingeliefert worden, nachdem er während einer Collegeprüfung ausgerastet war. Er hatte zu Drogen gegriffen, um dem hohen Erwartungsdruck seiner Eltern gerecht zu werden, was das College und sein späteres Studium anging.

„Spence, du bist am Zug."

„Entschuldige bitte, ich war abgelenkt."

„Das hab ich gemerkt."

„Sag mal, was weißt du über Lilith?"

„Unser schweigendes Schneewittchen? Nicht viel, aber warte mal, fragen wir Kele. Der ist so was wie unsere wandelnde Patientenkartei. Kele, komm mal rüber, unser FBI Genie möchte was über das stumme Schneewittchen erfahren."

Kele, ein 17 Jahre alter Afroamerikaner, den seine Eltern wegen chronischen Marihuana Konsums eingeliefert hatten, kam zu ihnen herüber. Er selbst sprach von sich als dem "schwarzen Klischee, der ausnahmsweise nicht auf crack war".

„Hey Dudes, über wen wollt ihr was erfahren?"

„Miss ich schweige einen Goldfisch in Grund und Boden, unser hübsches Schneewittchen."

„Hey, man, lass die Finger von der, vorher friert die Hölle zu als dass sie jemanden an sich heranlässt."

„Ich will nichts von ihr, aber mich interessiert, wer sie ist und warum sie nicht spricht."

„Berufliches Interesse?"

„Nenn es, wie du willst, was weißt du von ihr?"

„Lilith Wainwright, 20 Jahre alt, kommt aus privilegiertem Hause, heroin- und tablettenabhängig. Als sie 8 Jahre alt war, haben ihre Eltern angefangen, sie sexuell zu missbrauchen und haben sie für sexuelle Dienstleistungen an andere zahlungswillige Männer und Frauen verkauft. Als sie 15 Jahre alt war, ist jemand von ihrer Highschool misstrauisch geworden und hat die Polizei informiert. Als man ihre Eltern verhaften wollte, waren diese schon ausgeflogen, man hat nur Unterlagen gefunden, sie haben Buch darüber geführt, wer wann ihre Tochter gekauft hat. Gegen Strafminderung waren die wohl größtenteils bereit zu singen, aber Liliths Eltern hat man nie gefunden. Und von da an ging es mit ihr bergab: Tabletten, Gras, Kokain, Speed, Heroin, Straßenstrich, wo sie angeblich schon nicht mehr gesprochen hat, war wohl ideal für Freier, die mal ihre Ruhe haben wollten, nach einer gerade so überlebten Überdosis kam sie hierher."

„Aber sie sieht noch so jung, so fast makellos aus, wie...?"

„Das mag sein, aber ihre Seele ist kaputt, sie sieht immer nur traurig aus. Sie ist seit über 3 Monaten hier, ich habe sie noch nie etwas sagen hören, geschweige denn lachen, man sieht sie nie lächeln oder weinen, nichts. Man könnte glatt denken, sie sei eine Statue, außer wenn sie Klavier spielt. Sie darf pro Tag zwei Stunden allein für sich Klavier spielen, und soweit meine Amateurohren das beurteilen können, ist sie verdammt gut."

Spencer warf einen nachdenklichen Blick in ihre Richtung, sie saß am Fenster und sah nach draußen.

„Ist sie hier in psychotherapeutischer Behandlung?"

„Nein, sieh dich doch mal um. Wir sind hier viel zu viele Patienten, um hier auch nur einer individuell psychotherapeutisch helfen zu können. Die haben sie als Irre abgestempelt und wenn sie hier fertig ist, lässt man sie zurück auf die Strasse."

„Sie ist aber nicht verrückt."

„Das hat von uns ja auch keiner behauptet. Genius, warum interessiert dich das so?"

„Man muss ihr doch helfen können, sie hat eine schwere traumatische Erfahrung hinter sich, man kann sie doch nicht aufgeben."

„Das ist aber nicht deine Aufgabe. Kümmer dich lieber darum, dass du hier schnell genug rauskommst. Man hätte Lilith sicher vor ein paar Jahren helfen können, doch es ist zu spät. Man hätte sie beim ersten Verdacht ihren Eltern wegnehmen müssen."

„Woher weißt du das alles über sie?"

„Ich hab der Sekretärin mal geholfen, die Patientenakten neu zu ordnen, und in einige hab ich einen Blick geworfen, wenn keiner hingesehen hat."

Am Abend, als Spencer von einer Einzeltherapiegespräch zu rückkam, hörte er jemanden Klavier spielen. Das Stück erkannte er sofort, es war die Mondscheinsonate von Beethoven, er hatte sie des öfteren gehört. Die Tür, hinter der es zu hören war, war nur angelehnt. Er zog sie auf und seine Vermutung war richtig, Lilith saß am Klavier, sie bemerkte nicht, dass Spencer den Raum betreten hatte, sie war völlig auf ihr Klavierspiel konzentriert. Als sie das Stück beendet hatte, legte sie ihre Hände in den Schoß und ließ den Kopf sinken. Spencer nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sie anzusprechen.

„Du spielst sehr gut."

Lilith fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, nur ich hab dich schon des öfteren gehört, und ich, ähm, war einfach neugierig."

Sie sah ihn verängstigt an.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich will dir nichts tun. Ich bin Spencer."

Er hielt Lilith seine rechte Hand hin, aber sie starrte ihn weiterhin nur an.

„Du bist Lilith, oder?"

Wieder antwortete sie nicht. Sie fixierte Spencer nur, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Er sah ihr ratlos nach, er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn als Bedrohung empfand. Das war gründlich schief gelaufen, wie sollte er ihr klar machen, dass er ihr nichts tun wollte?

In den nächsten Tagen ließ er Lilith in Ruhe, er hörte sie zwar jeden Tag Klavier spielen, aber er betrat nicht den Raum. Es war eine Samstagnacht, in der er nicht schlafen konnte, er wollte sich ein Buch aus dem Aufenthaltsraum holen, um noch ein wenig zu lesen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah er, dass ein Pfleger eines der Patientenzimmer betrat. Er hörte die Stimme des Pflegers, es war eindeutig Steven von der Nachtschicht. Mehr aus Neugierde sah er auf das Patientenschild neben der Tür und er erschrak, es war Liliths Zimmer. Die Tür war angelehnt. Spencer öffnete sie ein Stück. Lilith lag im Bett, ihre Decke lag auf dem Boden, Steven hatte sich neben sie gesetzt, er hatte ihr Sleepshirt hoch geschoben. Mit einer Hand berührte er ihre Brüste, während seine andere Hand in ihrem Slip verschwunden war. In Liliths Gesicht war nichts anderes als Angst und Schmerz zu sehen, während Tränen stumm über ihr Gesicht liefen, sie gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Nicht weinen, dir soll es doch auch Spaß machen."

Die Art und Weise, wie Steven mit Lilith sprach, machte Spencer wütend. Er wusste, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen würde, dass sie sich nicht gegen ihn verteidigen würde, sie war das schwächste Opfer, dass er sich hätte suchen können, sie war für seine Zwecke nahezu perfekt.

„Was machen Sie hier?" fragte er.

Steven drehte sich zu Spencer um, ohne die Hände von Lilith zu lassen.

„ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, such dir was Eigenes zu spielen, Lilith gehört mir. Das hier ist privat, ihres und mein kleines Agreement."

„Das glaube ich weniger, dass Lilith ihre Einwilligung erteilt hat, dass was Sie hier machen, ist Missbrauch von Schutzbefohlenen und Abhängigen. Lassen Sie die Finger von ihr."

„Was willst du machen? Wer sollte euch glauben? Sie spricht nicht, und ein FBI Profiler, der drogenabhängig ist, ..."

„Steven, ich bin mir sicher, dass das hier nicht Ihre erste Stelle als Pfleger ist, und es würde einer meiner Kolleginnen nur Arbeit von wenigen Minuten bereiten, herauszufinden, dass Sie diverse andere Stellen verloren haben, weil sie dort auch Patientinnen missbraucht haben."

In dem Augenblick ließ Steven von Lilith ab, die ihr Shirt wieder herunterzog, sich sofort in die äußerste Ecke ihres Bettes verzog und die Beine unters Kinn zog.

„Das bleibt hier unter uns, oder unsere Kleine wird darunter leiden", sagte Steven, bevor er ihr Zimmer verließ. Spencer nahm Liliths Bettdecke und legte sie zurück aufs Bett.

„Ist alles okay?" fragte er leise.

Kaum merklich nickte sie.

„Kann ich was für dich tun?"

Doch Lilith reagierte nicht mehr, woraufhin Spencer sie nur allein lassen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag rief er Penelope an.

„Datenbeschaffung jeglicher Art, was kann ich tun?"

„Garcia, ich bin es."

„Reid, hey. Hase, wie geht es dir?"

„Soweit ganz gut. Kannst du mir...?"

„Reid, bevor du fragst, ja, es geht Schrödinger bei mir gut, er ist sehr glücklich, dass er Nacht für Nacht seine cremeweißen Haare in meinem Bett verteilen darf und er kriegt regelmäßig Leckerlis."

„Es geht um was anderes, aber schön, dass es meinem Kater so gut geht."

„Worum denn dann?"

„Du musst etwas für mich über jemanden herausfinden."

„Alles klar. Schieß los."

Spencer nannte Penelope den Namen von Steven und bat sie, herauszufinden, ob er schon mehrere Pflegerjobs verloren hatte, wegen des Missbrauchs von Patienten.

„Du hast recht, Schnucki, 3 Stellen als Pfleger, alle vom Arbeitgeber gekündigt worden, nachdem der Verdacht aufkam, dass er den Begriff Pflege etwas missinterpretiert hat, oha, er hat jedes Mal seine Referenzen gefälscht."

„Kannst du es an die eMail Adresse der Klinik senden?"

„Klar, aber sag doch mal, was los ist."

„Ich hab ihn gestern nacht dabei erwischt, wie er eine Patientin missbraucht hat."

„So ein Dreckskerl. Mache ich sofort."

„Danke."

„Reid?"

„Ja?"

„Du fehlst uns sehr."

„Ihr fehlt mir auch, sind die anderen da?"

„Nein, in San Diego, Vergewaltigungsserie an Frauen. Wird Zeit, dass du wiederkommst, wir können den Zucker allein nicht verbrauchen."

Spencer konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Da müsst ihr euch noch eine Weile anstrengen, wenn du mit ihnen sprichst, grüßt du sie bitte von mir?"

„Aber natürlich. Ach so, und Schrödinger vermisst dich auch total."

„Ich ihn auch."

„Ich werde es ihm sagen."

„Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Schon okay, immer gern."

Es dauerte keine 2 Stunden, bis der Direktor der Klinik die Mail von Penelope bekommen und gelesen hatte. Steven wurde fristlos gefeuert. Am Abend nach dem Essen war Lilith wieder bei ihrem täglichen Klavierspiel. Spencer betrat vorsichtig den Raum und blieb in Nähe der Tür stehen. Lilith schien sein Kommen bemerkt zu haben, denn sie drehte sich zu ihm um, als sie zuende gespielt hatte.

„Steven ist fristlos entlassen worden, er kann dir nicht mehr wehtun, er hatte mehrere Stellen vorher wegen Missbrauchs verloren. Er ist weg."

Lilith blickte verschämt zu Boden.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Lilith, du warst für ihn ein leichtes Opfer, es ist nicht deine Schuld, er konnte sich nur an denen vergreifen, die schwächer waren als er. Es ist jetzt vorbei, du brauchst keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben."

Lilith sah wieder zu ihm auf, sie nickte langsam. Sie saß immer noch auf der Klavierbank, sie wandte sich dem Klavier zu, bevor sie Spencer ansah und mit einer Hand auf das Klavier deutete.

„Was meinst du damit, Lilith?"

Sie zeigte auf den freien Platz neben sich. Spencer war sich nicht sicher, was sie genau meinte, aber er setzte sich neben sie. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass vor ihr keine Notenblätter lagen, anscheinend konnte sie alles, was sie spielte, auswendig.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir spielen, nur hast du keine Noten hier?"

Lilith signalisierte Spencer per Handzeichen, dass er warten sollte, sie stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie mit einer Mappe wieder. Es waren Notenblätter darin, Lilith reichte Spencer die Mappe. Sie schien ihm damit sagen zu wollen, dass er etwas aussuchen sollte. Da Lilith sehr oft die Mondscheinsonate spielte, suchte er die Noten dazu heraus, sie lagen oben auf.

„Du musst entschuldigen, es ist lange her, dass ich Klavier gespielt habe."

Doch das schien Lilith egal zu sein. Ihre Hände lagen noch in ihrem Schoß, was wohl das Zeichen für Spencer war, dass er anfangen sollte zu spielen, was er auch tat. Nach den ersten Takten merkte er, dass er sich sicherer fühlte als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Er legte eine kleine Pause ein, nach der Lilith nahtlos das Thema wieder aufgriff und weiterspielte, es entwickelte sich ein kleiner Dialog daraus, in denen keiner von beiden sprach, sondern nur abwechselnd die Mondscheinsonate spielten. Spencer beobachtete Lilith, wenn sie spielte, er war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, während sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Spencer hätte sie stundenlang beobachten können, er fand es bewundernswert, dass sie ohne Noten spielte und dabei völlig sicher war, obwohl sie nicht einmal hinsah. Wahrscheinlich war Klavierspielen eine ihrer Fluchtmöglichkeiten vor dem Grauen gewesen, das sie durch ihre Eltern erlitten hatte. Wenn nicht ihr hartnäckiges Schweigen gewesen wäre, dann hätte man sie für völlig normale Frau halten können, die nicht durch ihre eigene persönliche Hölle gegangne war und wohl immer noch ging. Sie wirkte gerade fast glücklich und Spencer wusste instinktiv, dass sie in den letzten Jahren niemanden mehr so nah an sich herangelassen hatte. Als das Stück zuende war, sah Lilith ihn an. Sie lächelte tatsächlich, auch wenn es sehr unsicher wirkte. Sie stand auf und verließ den Raum. Spencer hatte keine genaue Ahnung, was passiert war, aber es schien so, als wenn es ihm gelungen war, ihren sehr dicken Schutzpanzer zu durchbrechen. Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen. Sie hatte ihre Mappe mit den Notenblättern vergessen. Er blätterte sie durch, wobei ihm eine handschriftliche Notiz von Lilith auffiel. Er nahm sie heraus, sie hatte eine sehr schöne Handschrift, klares, nach rechts ausgelegtes Schriftbild.

_Danke, dass du für deine Hilfe gestern nacht. Steven hat mich fast die ganze Zeit, die ich hier bin, belästigt, jede Nacht, wenn der Dienst hatte. Ich weiß nicht, warum du das tust, aber ich danke dir. Wenn dir danach ist, mir beim Klavierspielen zu zuhören oder mit mir mitzuspielen, ich bin jeden Abend um halb acht hier. Und wegen dem, was du neulich in der Gruppensitzung gesagt hast, ich denke nicht, dass du schuld bist._

_Lilith_

Spencer war überrascht, dass sie so reagierte. Es schien kaum möglich, dass Lilith tatsächlich ihren Schutzpanzer ablegen würde, aber sie hatte sich ein wenig geöffnet.

„Hey, hast du unser Schneewittchen verscheucht?" Unverkennbar Jasper, der den Raum betreten hatte.

„Nenn sie nicht immer so, sie hat einen Namen, sie heißt Lilith."

„Schon gut, was sitzt du am Klavier? Und hier geht so ein Gerücht um, dass Steven von der Nachtschicht gefeuert wurde."

„Ja, er wurde gefeuert, weil er sich an Patientinnen vergriffen hat."

„War schon ne komische Type. Sag mal, was hast du da?"

„Das ist privat, lass die Finger davon."

Doch Jasper war schneller und griff sich Liliths Notiz.

„Hey Alter, was ist denn passiert? So nah ist bisher kein Therapeut an sie herangekommen. Sag mal kann es zufällig was mit Stevens Kündigung zu tun haben?"

„Jasper, hör zu, das ist vertraulich, das geht niemanden etwas..."

„Ich habe recht, oder? Steven hat sich an Lilith vergriffen, aber was hast du damit zu tun? Hast du ihn dabei erwischt, wie er...?"

Spencers Schweigen war für Jasper Antwort genug.

„Oh man, so ein mieser Typ. Und du und Lilith? Sie hat dich zuhören lassen?"

„Mehr als das, wir haben zusammen gespielt."

„Spencer, du bist ein Genie. Sie scheint dir zu vertrauen."

„Um das sagen zu können, ist es noch zu früh."

„Bisher ist noch keiner an sie herangekommen, schon gar nicht so weit, dass sie jemanden beim Klavierspielen neben sich duldet. Hat sie was gesagt?"

„Nein, gesprochen hat sie nicht, das wird noch dauern, angesichts ihrer traumatischen Erfahrung."

„Denkst du, dass sie überhaupt irgendwann wieder an zu sprechen anfängt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, es kann sein, aber im Moment, ohne ihre genaue psychotherapeutische Geschichte zu kennen, falls sie eine hat, ist es nicht abzusehen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie von einem Tag auf den anderen aufgehört hat, wie es nach einer schweren traumatischen Erfahrung war. Ich glaube, sie versucht, sich unsichtbar zu machen, indem sie nicht spricht, aber bis jetzt sind das alles nur Vermutungen. Und eigentlich geht es dich nichts an."

„Schon vergessen, dass du mich zuerst nach ihr gefragt hast?"

„Nein, aber es ist nicht gut, wenn ich versuche, ein Vertrauensverhältnis zu ihr aufzubauen und einfach mit Dritten über sie spreche."

„Verstehe."

Während der nächsten 2 Wochen trafen sich Spencer und Lilith jeden Tag um die gleiche Zeit, meistens spielten sie gemeinsam Klavier, wobei sie sich bei der Stückauswahl abwechselten. Es war wie eine Sprache zwischen ihnen, weil Lilith immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte. Spencer sprach auch nur das Nötigste mit ihr, der Rest ihrer Kommunikation kam ohne Worte aus. Was die Musik anging, war Lilith nicht nur rein auf Klassik beschränkt, sie hatte ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör, wenn sie einen Song hörte, konnte sie ihn fast sofort aus dem Gedächtnis auf dem Klavier nachspielen. Es war faszinierend, und Spencer hätte ihr sehr viel länger als nur 2 Stunden zuhören können.

Als Spencer an einem Nachmittag mit Jasper wieder bei einer Partie Schach zusammen saß, die Jasper mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit verlieren würde, bekam er mit, dass einer der Pfleger Lilith etwas mitteilte, woraufhin sie ihm folgte. Es dauerte keine Viertelstunde, da sah er sie weinend nach draußen laufen.

„Ich erspare dir eine Niederlage", sagte er und ließ einen verdatterten Jasper zurück, als er Lilith folgte. Sie war in den Park gelaufen, es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sie auf einer Bank vorfand, wo sie die Knie unters Kinn gezogen hatte und weinte. Spencer wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er sich zu ihr setzte, aber er tat es einfach. Selbst, wenn sie heftig weinte, gab sie keinen Ton von sich.

„Was ist passiert?"

Lilith sah auf, sie sah furchtbar traurig und verängstigt aus. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hat es etwas mit Steven zu tun?"

Wieder nur ein Kopfschütteln ihrerseits.

„Hat es etwas mit deinen Eltern zu tun?"

Als Lilith keine offensichtliche Reaktion zeigte, wusste Spencer, dass es etwas mit ihren Eltern zu tun hatte, bis sie ihn fragend ansah.

„Ich weiß, was sie dir angetan haben. Was ist vorhin passiert? Du kannst mir vertrauen, ich möchte dir helfen."

Lilith schüttelte jetzt sehr heftig den Kopf, bevor sie zitternd aufstand und gehen wollte. Spencer stand ebenfalls auf und wagte den Versuch, sie sanft an ihrem rechten Arm festzuhalten.

„Geh jetzt nicht, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, egal, was es ist, sie können dir nichts mehr tun. Wenn du es mir nicht sagen möchtest, dann schreib es mir auf, aber geh jetzt nicht einfach weg. Lass mich dir helfen."

Lilith sah ihn an, und in ihrem Gesicht wechselten sich Angst, Wut und Zweifel ab.

„Man hat sie verhaftet."

Spencer glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, sie hatte sehr leise gesprochen, aber es war eindeutig sie gewesen, da sonst niemand bei ihnen war. Er versuchte ohne großen Erfolg, sie nicht wie das achte Weltwunder anzusehen, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie etwas sagte.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Sie holte tief Luft, als hätte sie das seit Jahren nicht getan und wiederholte: „Man hat sie verhaftet, man hat sie in New Mexico verhaftet, ihre falsche Identität ist aufgeflogen, als m… er einen Auffahrunfall verursacht hat. Sie werden hierher überführt, ein Detective war vorhin da, ich soll gegen sie aussagen, damit man ihnen den Prozess machen kann."

Spencer war sich sicher, dass sie in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr so viel gesagt hatte wie eben. Zudem war er überrascht, dass ihre Stimme so dunkel klang, aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass sie lange nicht gesprochen hatte.

„Du solltest gegen sie aussagen, es könnte dir helfen, damit fertig zu werden."

„Ich kann nicht, " sie räusperte sich, und es hörte sich so an, als ob sie Schmerzen beim Sprechen hätte, „und ich will auch nicht, das, was sie mir angetan haben, war so schlimm. Ich war ihre Tochter, sie haben mich …, ich kann einfach nicht."

„Lilith, ich weiß, ich bin nicht gerade derjenige welche, der große Vorträge über die Thematik des sich Öffnens gegenüber anderen halten sollte, aber sie haben dich lange genug beherrscht durch das, was sie mit dir gemacht haben. Sie haben sich lange genug vor der Verantwortung versteckt, die Konsequenzen tragen zu müssen."

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich will nicht mehr darüber nachdenken."

„Es gibt zwar genügend Beweise gegen deine Eltern, aber mit deiner Aussage werden die Vorwürfe noch glaubwürdiger."

„Ich kann das nicht vor anderen erzählen, was all die ganzen Jahre über passiert ist."

Lilith riss sich von Spencer los und ging. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, jetzt mit ihr zu reden. Er sah ihr hinterher, es war klar, dass sie so reagierte. Sie hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, sich über Jahre hinweg so zu betäuben, dass die Erinnerung an den Missbrauch durch ihre Eltern und andere verschüttet gewesen war. Jetzt war es viel zu plötzlich wieder an die Oberfläche gezerrt worden. Aufgrund seiner eigenen Erfahrung konnte er sie zum Teil verstehen, dass sie es am liebsten sofort vergessen würde, um nie wieder daran erinnert zu werden, aber er wusste auch, dass es bei einem Prozess einen großen Einfluss auf das Strafmaß haben würde, wenn sie aussagte und vor den Geschworenen darüber berichtete, was ihre Eltern und andere ihr angetan hatten.

Am Abend saß Spencer in seinem Zimmer und las, als es klopfte.

„Ja, bitte?"

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet. Es war Lilith. Spencer sah sie mehr als überrascht an. Er hatte Lilith während des Abendessens nicht gesehen.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Klar, komm rein."

Lilith stand etwas unentschlossen im Raum, bis Spencer neben sich aufs Bett klopfte.

„Setz dich."

Lilith setzte sich zögernd neben ihn.

„Ich habe Angst," sagte sie leise, „ich weiß nicht, wie ich darüber sprechen könnte, ob ich es überhaupt kann. Ich habe bisher mit niemandem darüber gesprochen. Und es wollte auch noch nie einer hören, außer damals, als man das erste Mal ermittelt hat, aber da haben die Psychologen gesagt, dass ich aufgrund der traumatischen Erfahrung nicht vernehmungsfähig sei."

„Lilith, es kann dich keiner zwingen, auszusagen, das will auch keiner."

„Ich fühle nichts mehr für sie, ich hasse sie nicht mal mehr, sie könnten mir nicht weniger bedeuten, selbst wenn sie tot wären, aber ich will, dass man sie verurteilt, für das, was sie getan haben. Ich habe eh nichts mehr zu verlieren."

„Hat sich etwas an deiner Entscheidung geändert oder willst du nicht gegen sie aussagen? Du solltest dir darüber im Klaren sein, dass man dir nahelegt, auch vor Gericht auszusagen. Das ist eine sehr große Belastung, weil man dir Fragen stellen wird, auf die du sehr detailliert antworten müsstest, und die Verteidung wird versuchen, deine Glaubwürdigkeit und auch alle anderen Zeugen der Anklage in Frage zu stellen und die Vorwürfe zu entkräften. Es kann dir keiner verdenken, wenn du dabei bleibst, nicht aussagen zu wollen, weil du zu große Angst hast. Aber wenn du dich dazu entschließt, ihnen entgegenzutreten und dem, was sie getan haben, ich kann es dir nur anbieten, aber ich würde dich begleiten, damit du nicht allein wärst."

Lilith sah Spencer überrascht an.

„Das würdest du wirklich tun?'

„Ja, also nur, wenn du willst."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so ist, aber ich habe ein wenig das Gefühl und das eigentlich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."

„Das kannst du auch."

„Wie wird das ungefähr ablaufen?"

„Es ist eigentlich immer unterschiedlich, aber aufgrund der Lage des Falls wirst du auf jeden Fall mit einer Frau sprechen, die eine spezielle Ausbildung absolviert hat."

„Kannst du bitte mit dabei sein? Ich würde mich sicherer fühlen, wenn du dabei wärst, du hast mir schon wegen der Sache mit Steven geholfen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das möglich ist, aber ich glaube, ich schaffe das allein nicht, ich hab immer versucht, alleine damit irgendwie fertig zu werden, aber ich bin immer nur weggelaufen, hab mich betäubt, dadurch versucht, es zu vergessen."

Als Lilith wieder in Tränen ausbrach, schloss Spencer sie in seine Arme.

„Nicht weinen, es wird alles wieder gut werden."

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Es ist alles kaputt, den Rest Leben, den sie mir gelassen haben, habe ich vollkommen zerstört. Wenn ich hier wieder rauskomme, geht doch alles wieder von vorne los."

„Nein, das wird es nicht."

„Du verstehst das nicht, ich habe absolut nichts, keinen Highschoolabschluss, ich war nie auf dem College, geschweige denn auf einer Uni, ich habe noch nie gearbeitet, außer auf dem Strassenstrich, wenn man das als Job bezeichnen kann."

„Den Abschluss kannst du nachholen, nur du musst aus deiner alten Umgebung raus."

„Und wie?"

„Wenn du..."

„Nein, vergiss es, ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden."

„Aber die Aussage wirst du machen?"

„Ja, ..., und du kommst wirklich mit?"

Spencer nickte und wollte ihr sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht streichen, aber sie wich unwillkürlich zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

„Ich werde jetzt besser gehen. Ich sag dir bescheid, wann ich aussage."

„Lilith, warte..., ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

„Du konntest es nicht wissen, aber mein Vater hat das jedes mal gemacht, wenn entweder er mich missbraucht hat oder einer der anderen, dann kam er anschließend zu mir und hat mich getröstet."

Spencer sah sie betroffen an. Als er etwas sagen wollte, schüttelte Lilith den Kopf.

„Sag nicht, dass es dir leid tut. Du konntest es einfach nicht wissen. Es wäre anders, wenn ich schon mal darüber gesprochen hätte."

„Warum denkst du, dass du mir vertrauen kannst?"

„Was?"

„Du bist seit 3 Monaten hier und hast bisher kein einziges Wort gesprochen und hast niemanden an dich herangelassen."

„Hör zu, wenn es dir zu viel ist, dann sag es, ich werde das auch schon alleine schaffen, bisher war ich immer allein."

Lilith stand auf und wollte Spencers Zimmer verlassen.

„Und wo hat es dich hingebracht?"

Lilith drehte sich wieder um, sie sah sehr wütend aus.

„Du hast nicht das Recht, mich das zu fragen. Niemand hat das Recht dazu, niemand hat eine Ahnung, wie es ist, so gequält zu werden. Im Alter von 8 Jahren hab ich das Vertrauen in meine Familie verloren, als mein Vater mich zum ersten Mal sexuell missbraucht hat. Als meine Eltern verschwunden sind, hatte ich niemanden mehr, ich hab eh keinem mehr vertraut, und ich hatte absolut niemanden, zu dem ich hätte gehen können. Ja, ich hatte falsche Freunde, die mir die Möglichkeit gezeigt haben, vor der Realität meines Lebens davonlaufen zu können, was ich gerne in Anspruch genommen habe. Ich wollte nicht darüber sprechen, und ich selbst wollte nicht daran erinnert werden. Ich wollte nie wieder daran erinnert werden, deswegen habe ich immer einen Weg gesucht, so zu sein zu sein, dass ich nicht darüber nachdenken muss. Und mit wem hätte ich auch darüber reden sollen? Ich dachte, dass ich nie wieder jemandem vertrauen könnte, bis du hierher kamst. Nach dem, was du über dich erzählt hast und was dir passiert ist, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du jemand sein könntest, der verstehen könnte, was mir passiert ist, warum ich so geworden bin. Ich hatte es so tief in mir vergraben, weil ich dachte, dass es nie jemand auch nur ansatzweise nachvollziehen könnte. Und als du mir geholfen hast wegen Steven, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll, aber ich hab das Gefühl gehabt, dass du mir wirklich helfen willst. Ich ...," Lilith wollte weitersprechen, doch ihre Stimme versagte. Sie war sehr laut geworden, und sie weinte immer noch. Sie stand im Raum, und sie wirkte ziemlich verloren. Spencer ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Lilith brach weinend zusammen.

„Ich hab Angst, dass alles wieder hochkommt, dass es mich Nacht für Nacht wieder verfolgt, dass es mich nie loslassen wird." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein von Tränen ersticktes, heiseres Krächzen, doch Spencer verstand sie. Als eine der Schwestern die Tür öffnete, weil sie sich über den Lärm wunderte, gab Spencer ihr durch ein Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass er die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte. Er hielt sie fest und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Er hätte ihr gern gesagt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, aber er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht glauben würde. Lilith hatte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern gekrallt, während sie laut schluchzte.

„Shhhshhh, ganz ruhig, es ist in Ordnung, lass es raus."

„Warum tust du das?" fragte sie leise.

„Weil es für dich so nicht weitergehen kann, du machst dich sonst völlig kaputt."

Doch Lilith konnte sich während der nächsten Minuten nicht beruhigen, sie wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt und Spencer konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie festzuhalten und versuchen, sie zu beruhigen. Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde sie ruhiger, ihr Schluchzen wurde leiser und sie hörte auch auf zu zittern. Es hatte den Anschein, als wenn alles, was sie jahrelang zurückgehalten hatte, jetzt aus ihr hervorbrach. Als sie aufsah, konnte sie es zulassen, dass Spencer ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie schloss die Augen unter seiner Berührung.

„Danke," sagte sie leise.

„Schon okay. Geht es wieder?"

Sie nickte, bevor sie sich aus seiner Umarmung löste.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen."

„Wenn du reden willst, du weißt, wo du mich findest."

„Ja, ich weiß."

Als Lilith an der Tür stand, drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Gibt es jemanden, der da draußen auf dich wartet?" fragte sie.

„Na ja, also außer meinen Kollegen und meinem Kater ..."

Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden, auf dich wartet jemand, auf mich wartet nichts und niemand."

Noch bevor Spencer etwas erwidern konnte, war sie gegangen. Er überlegte erst, ihr nachzugehen, ließ es dann aber sein.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen saß Spencer mit Jasper und Kele beim Frühstück, als Lilith an ihren Tisch kam.

„Ist hier noch frei?"

Jasper und Kele sahen so aus, als hätten sie ein Gespenst gesehen, als sie Lilith sprechen hörten.

„Wir lassen euch mal allein," sagten sie und räumten ihre Plätze, nachdem Lilith sich gesetzt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern abend so ausgerastet bin."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Lilith, wirklich."

„Ich werde heute aussagen, ich hab vorm Frühstück mit ihnen telefoniert, sie kommen vorbei."

„Wann sind sie hier?"

„Heute Nachmittag gegen vier Uhr."

„Soll ich immer noch dabei sein?"

„Ja, wäre gut."

„Es ist eine gute Entscheidung, dass du es machst."

„Ich hoffe es."

„Lilith, was du gestern gesagt hast, dass niemand auf dich wartet, wenn du einen guten Freund brauchst, dem du vertrauen kannst, ich bin immer für dich da, auch draußen."

„Spencer, versprich mir nichts, was du nicht halten kannst."

„Wenn ich es nicht könnte, würde ich es dir nicht anbieten."

„Das hat bisher noch nie jemand für mich getan."

„Dann wird es mal Zeit. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht leicht fällt, mir zu vertrauen, ich kenne das Gefühl, aber wenn du jemanden brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da."

„Danke, ich werde wohl Zeit brauchen, bis ich das wirklich in Anspruch nehmen kann, aber es ist ein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass jemand für mich da ist."

„Ich hätte meinen Kollegen eher vertrauen sollen, aber ich konnte nicht, obwohl sie fast so etwas wie meine Familie für mich sind."

„Du hast gestern noch von deinem Kater gesprochen."

„Ja, Schrödinger, er fehlt mir sehr."

„Du hast deinen Kater Schrödinger genannt?"

„Ja, nach Erwin Schrödinger, dem Begründer der Quantenphysik. Hast du mal etwas von Schrödingers Katze gehört?"

„Was?" Lilith sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Belustigung an.

„Es war ein hypothetisches Gedankeexperiment von ihm, wobei es um eine Katze ging. Wie viel weißt du über Quantenphysik?"

„Nichts, absolut rein gar nichts."

„Okay, man geht bei der Quantenphysik davon aus, dass sich jedes atomare Teilchen nur dann in einem konkreten Zustand befindet, wenn man es beobachtet. Schrödinger ist dabei von Folgendem ausgegangen. Man stellt sich ein radioaktives Atom vor, das sich in zwei Zuständen befinden kann, entweder zerfällt es und gibt seine Radioaktivität ab, oder es zerfällt nicht, also ruht es. Solange man dieses Teilchen nicht beobachtet, befindet sich es sich in beiden Zuständen gleichzeitig. Schrödinger hat sich nun gedacht: was passiert, wenn man eine Katze in einen Kasten setzt, in dem sich eine Flasche mit einem tödlichen Gas, ein radioaktives Atom und eine Hammervorrichtung befindet, die ausschlägt, sobald sie Energie feststellt. Wenn das radioaktive Atom zerfällt, schlägt der Hammer die Flasche kaputt, das Gas wird freigesetzt und die Katze stirbt. Wenn das Atom aber nicht zerfällt, wird der Hammer die Flasche nicht zerschlagen und die Katze bleibt am Leben. Also, bis man den Kasten öffnet und das Atom beobachtet, ist es weder zerfallen noch nicht zerfallen. Die Frage ist also: was passiert mit der Katze, solange der Kasten geschlossen ist?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, oder ..., will er damit sagen, dass für den Zeitraum, die der Kasten geschlossen ist, die Katze gleichzeitig tot und lebendig ist, weil das Atom sich gleichzeitig auch in 2 Zuständen befindet?"

„Und somit wissen wir, worin du deinen Universitätsabschluss machst, in Quantenphysik."

„Das ist aber überhaupt nicht logisch."

„Es ist Quantenphysik, die muss auch nicht logisch sein."

„Du hast deine Katze also nach einem Physiker benannt?"

„Nicht nur."

„Sondern?"

„Es gab in einer Star Trek Serie eine Katze, die so hieß."

„Okay, was für einer ist er?"

„Er ist ein cremefarbener Perserkater, ziemlich verschmust, haart zwar sehr viel und liegt immer auf dem Bett, was er zwar eigentlich nicht soll, aber ich kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen, absolut nichts."

„Wer passt auf ihn im Moment auf?"

„Die Kollegin, die ihn mir auch geschenkt hat."

„Die Blondine, mit der Brille, die dich neulich mal besucht hat?"

„Ja, Penelope, sie ist Technikerin beim FBI."

„Sie hat ein ziemlich einnehmendes Wesen, oder?"

„Ja, allerdings, man darf sich von ihrer Art nicht verschrecken lassen. Sie ist sehr nett."

„Sie wirkt auch so. Und sie hängt sehr an dir."

„Sie ist so etwas wie eine große Schwester."

„Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, benimmt sie sich auch so."

„Das siehst du richtig. Willst du auch noch nen Kaffee?"

Ja, gerne."

Spencer ließ Lilith am Tisch kurz allein, um für sie einen weiteren Kaffee zu holen. Als er wieder bei ihr saß, lächelte sie ihn an.

„Aber lass mich raten, er hieß noch nicht Schrödinger, als du ihn bekommen hast."

„Nein, tatsächlich nicht, er hatte noch keinen Namen, er war ja auch noch sehr klein, als ich ihn bekommen habe."

„Ich wollte gleich noch ein wenig Klavierspielen, um mich wegen heute Nachmittag abzulenken. Kommst du mit?"

„Gerne."

Am Nachmittag, als es immer mehr auf vier Uhr zuging, wurde Lilith immer nervöser, sie verspielte sich immer öfter, bis sie es schließlich aufgab.

„Tut mir leid," sagte sie leise, „ich bin einfach viel zu nervös."

„Schon in Ordnung, es ist völlig verständlich, dass du verunsichert bist."

Als man sie schließlich abholte, sah Lilith sehr verängstigt aus.

„Du musst nicht aussagen."

„Es ist zu spät, um jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen."

Als sie an zwei Pflegern vorbeikamen, entgingen Spencer nicht ihre Kommentare.

„Was das wohl bringen soll, Schneewittchen wird mit Sicherheit kein einziges Wort sagen."

Spencer hätte gerne etwas dazu gesagt, aber es ließ es, um Lilith nicht noch gedanklich auf ein anderes Schlachtfeld zu führen. Als sie vor dem Raum standen, umarmte Spencer Lilith noch einmal.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wirklich tun willst?"

„Ja, obwohl ich Angst habe."

„Du bist nicht allein, ich bin bei dir."

„Ich weiß, danke."

Eine Frau kam ihnen entgegen, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten.

„Detective Nina McGrogan. Sie sind Lilith Wainwright?"

„Ja," erwiderte Lilith und reichte ihr die Hand.

Nina sah Spencer etwas irritiert an.

„Dr. Spencer Reid."

„Sind Sie der Therapeut von Miss Wainwright?"

„Er ist beim FBI," warf Lilith ein.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass das FBI an dem Fall dran ist, jedenfalls hat man mir nichts davon gesagt."

„Nein, sind wir auch nicht, ich bin sozusagen aus privaten Gründen hier. Lilith hat mich gebeten, während dieses Gespräches bei ihr zu bleiben."

„Alles klar, setzen wir uns doch. Sollte einer Ihrer Therapeuten nicht auch noch hier sein?"

„Ja, sie wird sich wohl um einen kleinen Moment verspäten."

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Catherine hinzu.

„Entschuldigung, eine Besprechung hat leider länger gedauert. Spencer, was machst du denn hier?"

„Lilith hat mich gebeten, während ihrer Aussage dabei zu sein."

„Stimmt, sie hat so etwas gesagt."

„Und Sie sind...?" Nina sah Catherine an.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Catherine Miller, ich bin Psychotherapeutin hier."

Nina nahm zuerst Personalien aller Anwesenden auf, schaltete dann das Aufnahmegerät ein, nannte das Datum, den Zweck dieser Aufnahme und sah anschließend wieder Lilith an.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich sie beim Vornamen nenne?"

„Ja, ist völlig in Ordnung."

„Okay, Lilith, am besten erzählen Sie von Anfang an, was passiert ist, es ist leider notwendig, dass Sie nichts auslassen, was wichtig ist. Wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, dass Sie eine Pause brauchen, sagen Sie bescheid, lassen Sie sich Zeit. Erzählen Sie, wie Ihre Kindheit war, bevor Ihre Eltern anfangen haben, sie zu missbrauchen."

Lilith holte einmal tief Luft.

„Man kann sagen, bis ich acht Jahre alt war, hab ich fast eine klassische Bilderbuchkindheit gehabt, ich bin behütete aufgewachsen, habe bekommen, was ich wollte, meine Eltern haben sich immer um mich gekümmert, ich hätte ein glückliches, völlig normales Leben führen können. Es war alles in Ordnung, gemeinsame Urlaube, Reit- und Klavierunterricht. Es war etwas über ein halbes Jahr nach meinem achten Geburtstag. Es kam mir anfangs nicht merkwürdig vor, mein Vater hatte mich früher auch oft nach dem Baden abgetrocknet und mich gestreichelt, wenn ich traurig war. Konkret hat es angefangen, jedenfalls sehe ich es im Nachhinein so, dass er sich vor mir selbst befriedigt hat, bevor er mir eine Geschichte vorgelesen hat. Nach einer Weile, in der das so ging, hat er ein Spiel vorgeschlagen. Ich sollte ihn befriedigen, und als Gegenleistung hat er mir vorgelesen." Lilith war immer leiser geworden. Geistesabwesend hatte sie sich eine Zigarette angezündet, an der sie gerade nur einmal gezogen hatte.

„Als ich anfangs nicht wollte, hat er mir gesagt, dass das zwischen Vätern und ihren Töchtern, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ausdrücken soll, es klang für mich so, als ob es so üblich war. Ich war noch ein Kind, wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass es nicht richtig war? Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange es so ging, aber irgendwann hat er angefangen, mich anzufassen, er hat mich zwar zwischen den Beinen angefasst, aber er ist damals noch nicht ...," Lilith stockte wieder, sie hielt den Blick unten, sie spielte nervös an ihrem Feuerzeug herum, „also, er ist damals noch nicht in mich eingedrungen. Er hat mir dabei immer wieder gesagt, ..., dass ... er... mich sehr ... lieb hat. Meine Mutter wusste davon, sie hat manchmal in der Tür gestanden, wenn er bei mir war." Als Lilith aufsah, sah Spencer, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen, sie schluckte mehrmals, „Es ging so über Jahre hinweg, ich vermute, sie hatten damals ein anderes Kind in ihrem Kreis, an dem sich vergehen konnten."

„Brauchst du eine Pause?" fragte Catherine, doch Lilith reagierte nicht auf sie.

„Richtig schlimm wurde es, als ich mit 12 Jahren ... meine Periode bekommen habe. Sie haben mich gezwungen, ..., dass ich bei, also dass ich ihnen beim Sex zusehe." Lilith sah keinen an, sie versuchte einige Male, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

„Und eines Nachts kam mein Vater zu mir, anfangs wollte er mit mir..., also..., er hat mir Pornovideos gezeigt, bevor er mich gezwungen hat, ihm..., ich sollte ihn, er wollte, dass ich ihn oral befriedige. Ich hab geweint, weil ich es nicht wollte, aber er hat gesagt, dass er als mein Vater das Recht hat, diese Dinge mit mir zu tun. In der Nacht hat er mich zum ersten Mal vergewaltigt." Liliths Stimme war tränenerstickt und nicht mehr als ein kaum hörbares Flüstern. Lilith hatte angefangen, ihre Fingernägel so sehr in ihre Handflächen zu krallen, dass sie blutete.

„Sie braucht eine Pause, es ist zu viel für sie."

„Lilith, lassen Sie uns eine Pause machen."

„Nein," sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „er hat ..."

Als Catherine wieder Einwände erheben wollte, sah Spencer sie an und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er ihr sagen wollte, dass es für Lilith wichtig sei, darüber zu reden, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sie jetzt aufzuhalten. Monatelang hatte man versucht, sie zum Reden zu bewegen, und jetzt wollte man sie davon abhalten.

„Lilith, können Sie die letzten Sätze wiederholen? Sie waren zu leise."

Bevor sie weitersprach, reichte Spencer ihr ein Taschentuch, damit sie sich die Nase putzen konnte.

„Er hat mich dazu gezwungen, ihn oral zu befriedigen, und dann hat er mich vergewaltigt."

„Lilith, wie ist es genau passiert?"

„Muss ich ... wirklich darüber sprechen? Es war so..."

„Ich kann verstehen, dass es Ihnen schwer fällt, aber wir müssen die genauen Umstände kennen, und darüber können nur Sie uns Auskunft geben."

Lilith holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft, innerhalb weniger Minuten war sie noch blasser als ohnehin schon geworden, und ihr Blick war vollkommen leer.

„Er hat mir ... mein Nachthemd ausgezogen, er hat mich geküsst, können Sie sich das vorstellen? Ein Vater, der ... seine 12jährige Tochter mit Zunge küsst? Nachdem er mir meinen Slip ausgezogen hat, ist er... mit einem Finger in mich ..., es hat so weh getan, wie konnte er das tun? Ich war sein kleines Mädchen..., und es waren bis dahin die schlimmsten Schmerzen ..., die ich gehabt hatte."

Lilith versuchte, sich eine neue Zigarette anzuzünden, aber sie scheiterte daran, weil ihre Hände zu sehr zitterten.

„Ganz ruhig, lassen Sie sich Zeit."

„Ich habe angefangen zu weinen, ..., er hat vorsichtig über mein Gesicht gestreichelt und mir gesagt, ... dass ich keine Angst haben soll, dass er das alles nur zu meinem Besten tut, bevor er ..., er ..., oh Gott, bevor er in mich eingedrungen ist..." Lilith vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Armen, die auf dem Tisch auflagen, ein paar Minuten lang war nur ihr lautes Weinen zu hören. Spencer streichelte vorsichtig über ihren Rücken.

„Wir machen am besten jetzt eine Pause."

„Lilith, wir können jederzeit aufhören, wenn es dir zuviel wird."

Doch sie reagierte nicht, sie war im Moment viel zu sehr in dem Grauen gefangen, dass sie als Kind erlebt hatte. Catherine hatte kurz den Raum verlassen, als sie wieder kam, setzte sie sich neben Lilith. Sie schien ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzen zu wollen.

„Catherine, das geht jetzt nicht, Lilith darf unter dem Einfluss von Betäubungsmitteln nicht aussagen", Spencer nahm Catherine beiseite.

„Es geht ihr gerade völlig schlecht, das hier kann fatale Auswirkungen auf ihre Verfassung haben."

„Sie spricht endlich wieder, und es wird ihr helfen, wenn ihre Eltern für sehr lange Zeit ins Gefängnis müssen. Das Beruhigungsmittel kann sie später bekommen, aber nicht jetzt, wo sie noch aussagen muss. Dann müsste sie ein zweites Mal dadurch, und dann wäre es womöglich nur noch schlimmer für sie. Ich will auch nicht, dass sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert, aber wenn sie jetzt aussagt, wird sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit erst wieder vor Gericht aussagen müssen."

„Ich will das hier hinter mich bringen," flüsterte Lilith und hob langsam wieder den Kopf an.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Spencer.

Die Bewegung ihres Kopfes war eine Mischung aus Nicken und Kopfschütteln.

„Können und wollen Sie weitermachen?" fragte Nina.

„Ich denke schon."

„Hat Ihr Vater sich in dieser Nacht nur einmal an ihnen vergangen?"

„In dieser Nacht nur einmal, aber das hat auch gereicht. Wissen Sie, was er gesagt hat? Er hat gesagt, dadurch dass er mein Vater ist, ... gäbe es keinen anderen, der mich ... besser ... einreiten könnte als er. Und ich habe ihm geglaubt. Ich dachte, er ist mein Vater, er würde mich nie belügen. Über anderthalb Jahre hinweg hat er sich immer wieder an mir vergangen, manchmal fast täglich, manchmal nur einmal in der Woche. Irgendwann kam meine Mutter hinzu, sie hat uns dabei gefilmt oder ich musste sie befriedigen. Mir war klar, dass es nicht normal war, was sie da mit mir taten, aber ich habe nie mit jemand anderem darüber gesprochen, weil ich mich so sehr geschämt habe."

Die letzten Sätze waren nur so aus ihr herausgesprudelt, als ob sie dadurch das Grauen und den Ekel loswerden konnte.

„Lilith, wir wissen, dass Sie auch von mindestens 26 anderen Personen sexuell missbraucht worden sind, gegen Zahlungen an Ihre Eltern, wann hat das angefangen?"

Lilith strich sich eine imaginäre Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich war 14, als es angefangen hat," Lilith sprach wieder sehr leise, „als sie zum ersten Mal kamen, hat meine Mutter mich geschminkt und hat mir teure Dessous angezogen, die sie vorher extra für mich gekauft hatte. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass dieser Abend und diese Nacht ganz besonders für mich werden würden. Und dann kamen diese Fremden in unser Haus. Erst musste ich nur zusehen, wie meine Eltern Sex mit anderen hatten, bis sie ..., bis einer dieser Typen anfing, an mir herumzufummeln. Meine Mutter war dabei, als er mich missbraucht hat."

Lilith unterbrach sich wieder, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, empfand sie nichts anderes als Scham und Ekel.

„Ein Gynäkologe, der auch quasi ein Stammgast in unserem Hause war, hat mir die Anti Baby Pille gegeben, damit ich nicht schwanger werden konnte."

„Lilith, waren Ihre Eltern immer mit anwesend, wenn Sie zu sexuellen Handlungen gezwungen wurden?"

„Meistens waren meine Eltern mit dabei, ich habe gesehen, wie sie das Geld für mich kassiert haben. Sie haben kleine miese Filmchen gedreht, gefilmt, wie sich Fremde an ihrer Tochter vergehen."

Lilith brach erneut sehr heftig in Tränen aus. Verzweifelt blickte sie zwischen Spencer, Catherine und Nina hin und her, als ob sie ihr den Rest ihrer Aussage abnehmen könnten.

„Jedes Mal, wenn so eine ... Party bei uns zu Ende war, hat meine Mutter mich abgeschminkt, mir ein Bad eingelassen und sich um mich gekümmert, als ob sie sich dafür entschuldigen wollte, was sie mir angetan hatte, dass sie zugesehen und auch noch mitgemacht hat, wie man mich innerlich zerstört hat. Sie ist ... war meine Mutter, sie hätte mich doch beschützen müssen. Wenn ich im Bett war, kam mein Vater zu mir, er hat mich getröstet und am Tag danach haben sie mir etwas gekauft, als ob sie dadurch wieder hätten gutmachen können, was passiert ist. Ich hab mich immer mehr zurückgezogen, ich hab mich so schmutzig gefühlt, sie haben mich wie ein Stück käufliche Ware behandelt und so habe ich mich gefühlt. Ich war ein Teenager, es wäre ihre Aufgabe gewesen, mich so stützen, mir einen Weg zu zeigen, wie ich eine glückliche Erwachsene hätte werden können, stattdessen ..., sie haben alles in mir getötet, was an Gefühlen da war, außer Schmerz und Angst."

„Kurz bevor Ihre Eltern verschwunden sind, hat Ihre damalige Lehrerin die Behörden informiert, dass sie festgestellt habe, dass Sie schwer misshandelt wurden. Was ist da genau passiert?"

„Ich bitte Sie, Sie haben es in den Akten, ich kann das nicht erzählen, nicht ..."

„Lilith, wenn Sie das lieber mit mir unter vier Augen besprechen wollen..."

„Das geht nicht, ich als ihre Therapeutin muss bei diesem Gespräch anwesend sein."

„Es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sie darüber aussagen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es sehr schwer für Sie ist, aber..."

„Nein, das können Sie sich nicht vorstellen, das kann keiner."

„Lilith, Sie sind die Einzige, die uns helfen kann. Wir haben berechtigten Grund zu der Annahme, dass es noch anderen Kindern so wie Ihnen ergangen ist. Wenn Sie den Mut haben auszusagen, werden vielleicht andere Opfer nachziehen."

Lilith strich sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es gab die strikte Anweisung, dass die Käufer mich nicht schlagen oder in irgendeiner Art und Weise misshandeln durften, aber ..., es gab da jemanden, er nannte sich immer nur Bob, ich denke nicht, dass es sein richtiger Name war."

Voller Sorge beobachtete Spencer, wie Lilith verzweifelt versuchte, die Kontrolle zu behalten und den Schmerz und die Wut über ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit damals zu unterdrücken. Ihre Stimme war leise, fast nur noch ein Zischen, als sie ein wenig die Kraft wiedergefunden hatte, um weiter zu sprechen.

„Es war die letzte kleine Orgie, die es gab, bevor sie verschwunden sind. Er hatte sehr viel Geld bezahlt, damit er mit mir allein sein konnte. Nichts, was mir später auf dem Straßenstrich passiert ist, war so schlimm, wie in dieser Nacht. Ich war 15, ich hatte noch nie einen Jungen geküsst, von einem festen Freund ganz zu schweigen. Wie auch, wenn man sich seiner selbst schämt und Angst vor dem hat, was dieser Freund von einem wollen könnte, im Verlauf einer normalen Beziehung. Ich hab innerhalb von anderthalb Jahren mehr sexuelle Perversion erlebt als andere in ihrem ganzen Leben. Er hat sich mehrfach an mir vergangen, was ja fast schon üblich war, aber dann ... wollte er Analverkehr, ich weiß nicht, ob das mit meinen Eltern so abgesprochen war, ob sie es erlaubt haben, ich hab ihn gebeten, es nicht zu tun. Ich hab geweint, gebettelt, ihn auf Knien angefleht, woraufhin er völlig ausgerastet ist, er hat Zigaretten auf mir ausgedrückt und mich mit seinem Gürtel geschlagen, bevor er mich vergewaltigt hat und zwar anal. Er hat mich übel zugerichtet. Ich hab so laut um Hilfe geschrieen, doch es hat ihn keiner aufgehalten. Ich weiß es nicht, ..., vielleicht hatten meine Eltern Angst, er könnte sein Geld zurückverlangen oder anderen erzählen, ich sei nicht willig. Mein Zuhause war schon seit Jahren das schlimmste Gefängnis, das ich mir hätte denken können, obwohl es eigentlich der sicherste Ort auf der Welt für ein Kind sein sollte."

Es schien mit Liliths Verfassung vorbei zu sein, sie schien völlig in dieser Erinnerung gefangen zu sein. Spencer hätte sie zu gerne in den Arm genommen, versucht, sie zu trösten, aber er hatte das Gefühl, sie nicht erreichen zu können. Sie saß keinen halben Meter entfernt von ihm, aber es war so, als wenn sie unendlich weit weg wäre.

„Ich konnte am nächsten Tag kaum gehen, ich bin aber trotzdem zur Schule. Meine Lehrerin hatte schon seit längerem den Verdacht, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte und dass ich so offensichtlich misshandelt zur Schule kam, war für sie ein eindeutiger Hilfeschrei. Sie hat mehrfach zu Hause angerufen, dann bei meinem Vater im Büro und dann die Behörden. Als die zu Hause auftauchten, waren meine Eltern verschwunden. Man hat mich danach der Fürsorge übergeben. Man sollte meinen, dass es mir danach besser gegangen wäre, aber der Schuss ging nach hinten los."

Lilith klang sehr zynisch.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen noch mehr Fragen stellen muss, aber was ist dann passiert?"

„Das sollten Sie aus Erfahrung doch am besten wissen, wie so was abläuft. Ich bin zu einer Pflegefamilie gekommen und man hat mich zu einem Therapeuten geschleift. Ich hab damals schon immer weniger geredet, jedes Wort, das ich gesprochen habe, tat mir körperlich weh."

Auch jetzt vermittelte sie den Eindruck, dass ihr alles weh zu tun schien.

„Ich musste bei jeder Sitzung das Martyrium der letzten Jahre wieder und wieder neu durchleben, und die Pflegefamilie war auch nicht viel besser. Sie hatten zur selben Zeit einen Jungen aufgenommen, der zwei Jahre älter war als ich. Seine Eltern waren drogenabhängig gewesen und nacheinander an einer Überdosis gestorben. Und er schien den gleichen Weg gehen zu wollen, durch ihn bin ich mit Drogen in Berührung gekommen, natürlich wollte er auch irgendwann bezahlt werden."

Lilith sah blicklos in die Ferne, bevor sie erneut ansetzte.

„Er wollte allerdings kein Geld haben, es war ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung Straßenstrich. Ich habe mich nie gewehrt, wenn er wieder wollte, ich hab versucht abzuschalten, während er mit mir geschlafen hat, ich hab an die Drogen gedacht, die ich bekommen würde. Ich hab nichts mehr dabei empfunden. Und dann kam es so, wie es kommen musste. Meine Schulnoten gingen in den Keller, ich bin immer seltener zum Unterricht gegangen, ich bin komplett in die Abhängigkeit gerutscht, ich hab nur noch daran denken können, wann ich mich das nächste Mal zudröhnen kann, Highschool geschmissen, von der Pflegefamilie abgehauen und auf dem Straßenstrich gelandet. Den Rest bis heute finden Sie in meiner Akte."

Es herrschte ein bedrückendes greifbares Schweigen, bis Nina sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Lilith, es war sehr mutig von Ihnen, dass Sie so offen waren. Sie haben uns damit sehr geholfen."

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" fragte sie leise, „Ich muss nach draußen, ich brauche frische Luft."

„Willst du dich nicht lieber hinlegen?"

Lilith sah Catherine an.

„Nein, ich will raus."

Ohne eine Antwort von Catherine abzuwarten, verließ Lilith den Raum.

„Wird sie vor Gericht aussagen müssen?"

„Wir versuchen alles, damit das vermieden wird, dass man diese Aufnahme so vor Gericht als ihre Aussage verwenden kann. Und falls Lilith doch aussagen muss, ist es sehr wichtig, dass sie clean bleibt. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass die Verteidigung alles versuchen wird, um Lilith zu diskreditieren, um sie als unzurechnungsfähiges Drogenwrack darzustellen."

„Dann können Sie Ihren Prozess vergessen," sagte Catherine.

Spencer und Nina sahen sie fassungslos an.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein," erwiderte Spencer, „es sollte mit eure Aufgabe sein, sie zu festigen und ihr zu helfen, dass sie wieder anfangen kann, ein normales Leben zu führen."

„Das Drogenproblem, das Lilith hat, ist noch das geringste ihrer Probleme, sie hat viel mehr ein psychisches Problem und das zu therapieren ist hier bei weitem nicht meine Aufgabe."

„Ich will wirklich nicht anmaßend sein, aber du hast deinen Beruf verfehlt."

Spencer stand auf und wollte zu Lilith, er war sich sicher, wo sie sein würde. Sie hatte einen Lieblingsplatz im Park, eine Bank, die von Kirschblütenbäumen umstanden war. Er wusste nicht, ob sie mit ihm reden würde, aber er wollte es wenigstens versuchen.

Seine Vermutung war richtig gewesen, Lilith saß auf dieser Bank, obwohl sitzen zu viel gesagt war, sie kauerte dort regelrecht. Sie weinte immer noch. Spencer setzte sich neben sie und ließ bewusst Abstand zwischen ihnen. Nach einer ganzen Weile sah Lilith ihn an.

„Denkst du, dass es meine Schuld ist?" fragte sie leise.

„Wieso sollte es deine Schuld sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht war ich als Tochter einfach nicht gut genug, dass sie mich deswegen ..."

„Lilith, das ist Unsinn, es ist absolut nicht deine Schuld. Du kannst absolut nichts für das, was deine Eltern da getan haben, nur sie selbst sind dafür verantwortlich."

„Bin ich ein schlechter Mensch?"

„Nein, das bist du nicht, du hast heute sehr viel Stärke bewiesen."

Lilith nagte auf ihrer Unterlippe und sah Spencer zweifelnd an. Er wünschte, dass diese Aussage ihr einen Teil ihres Schmerzes genommen hätte, doch ihr Blick verriet etwas anderes.

„Es ist alles wieder da, als ob es erst gestern passiert wäre, mir tut alles weh," schluchzte sie.

Sie wirkte verloren wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ich hätte dich nicht dazu drängen dürfen, auszusagen."

Lilith sah Spencer an.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, es war meine eigene Entscheidung, es zu tun."

Sie sah so hilflos und klein aus, Spencer hatte genügend traumatisierte Opfer von Gewalttaten gesehen, wie sie aus Scham jahrelang schwiegen und die Aussage trotzdem keine Erleichterung war, weil sie immer Angst hatten, das jemand mit dem Finger auf sie zeigen und ihnen die Schuld geben würde. Lilith bildete da keine Ausnahme. Sie hatte es jahrelang in sich verschlossen gehabt, und nun war es mit voller Wucht wieder in ihr Leben zurückgekehrt, es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten für sie, den schmerzhaften Versuch zu wagen, damit zu leben und neu anzufangen oder sie konnte daran zugrunde gehen, indem sie wieder Zuflucht im Drogenrausch suchte bzw. sie an ihrem Schmerz zerbrechen würde.

„Hilf mir bitte, ich will, dass es aufhört, dass es nicht länger weh tut, dass es endlich aufhört, mich von innen her aufzureißen. Lass mich nicht allein."

Spencer dachte nicht länger nach, sondern er handelte nur noch. Er rückte an Lilith heran und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie verlor sich regelrecht in seiner Umarmung wie ein kleines verängstigtes Kind, das sie in ihrem Inneren immer noch war. Sie schluchzte laut, und es schien erst, dass sie das Zittern ihres Körpers nie wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen würde. Spencer streichelte vorsichtig und beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatten, doch es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben, bis Lilith ruhiger wurde. Irgendwann versiegten ihre Tränen, und sie suchte einfach nur Halt bei ihm.

„Ich will nicht wieder zurück auf die Strasse," flüsterte sie, „ich will nicht so enden."

„Das wirst du nicht, ich helfe dir."

„Warum tust du das?"

„Weil du eine zweite Chance verdient hast, du bist ohne Schuld in diese Lage geraten."

„Und wie? Ich habe nichts auf das ich aufbauen kann."

„Wenn du willst kannst du deinen Abschluss nachholen. Ich kann dir helfen."

„Warum tust du das alles für mich?"

„Das habe ich schon gesagt, weil du einen zweite Chance verdient hast. Es gibt doch sicher etwas was du machen wolltest als du noch klein warst?"

Lilith sah für einen kurzen Moment in die Ferne, bevor sie Spencer erneut ansah.

„Ich wollte entweder Geschichte des Mittelalters studieren oder Tänzerin werden."

„Das sind ja zwei sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen"

„Na ja, waren halt zwei Wünsche von mir."

„Du wolltest aber nicht Balletttänzerin werden, oder?"

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Nein, um Gottes willen. Eher Contemporary oder Jazzdance, aber dafür ist es zu spät mit 20."

„Aber du kannst immer noch Geschichte studieren."

„Denkst du wirklich?"

„Lilith, du bist 20, keine 35 und selbst in dem Alter sollte das kein Problem darstellen."

„Ich hab Angst, es nicht zu schaffen."

„Wenn du mit so einer Einstellung daran gehst, dann wird es gleich schief gehen."

„Ich hätte dich jetzt nicht für den Guru der positiven Grundeinstellung gehalten."

„Das bin ich eigentlich auch nicht, aber manchmal muss man ganz fest an etwas glauben."

„Ich hatte nie etwas, an das ich glauben konnte, schon gar nicht an mich selbst."

„Ich glaube an dich."

Lilith lächelte ein wenig zaghaft.

„Du siehst viel hübscher aus, wenn du lächelst."

„Es ist lange her, dass das jemand zu mir gesagt hat und es auch noch ernst gemeint hat."


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith schwieg für einen Moment.

"Seitdem ich hier bin, hab ich das Gefühl, dass du der Erste bist, der mir wirklich hilft."

Spencer dachte an das, was Catherine vorhin über Lilith gesagt hatte. Er wußte, dass es fatale Folgen haben könnte, wenn er es Lilith sagte. Sie brauchte jetzt jemanden, der ihr glaubhaft versicherte, dass sie den Absprung schaffen konnte und ihr auch beistand. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Lilith wusste, dass sie heute zwar einen großen Schritt für sich selbst getan hatte, aber dass es nur ein sehr kleiner Schritt auf dem Weg zu einem normalen Leben gewesen war, wenn es für sie so etwas gab. Das, was ihr durch ihre Eltern und viele andere angetan worden war, hatte sie verändert, sie fast zerstört. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er Lilith immer noch umarmt hielt, was sie selbst fast vergessen zu haben schien.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte sie.

„Was? Entschuldige, ich war gerade mit meinen Gedanken woanders."

„Ob ich was Falsches gesagt habe, du hast nichts erwidert."

„Nein, das hast du nicht, es ist nur ungewohnt, weil ich ..., das ist zu schwierig zu erklären. Es ist mein Job, anderen zu helfen, wenn man das so nennen will, aber in den letzten Wochen und Monaten hab ich eher keinem geholfen. Und die, die mir helfen wollten, habe ich ignoriert."

„Aber es trägt dir keiner nach, also deine Kollegen."

„Sie sind mehr als das, sie sind Freunde, fast so etwas wie meine Familie, und darum tut es mir so leid. Als ich hierher kam und sie mich besuchen wollten, ich wollte sie nicht sehen, weil ich dachte, dass sie mich doch hassen müssen, für das, was ich gemacht habe, dass ich sie so allein gelassen habe."

„Aber sie sind wiedergekommen, du musst ihnen sehr am Herzen liegen."

„Wir sehen eine Menge schrecklicher Dinge, mehr als nur menschliche Abgründe, und wenn wir nicht für einander da wären, dann wäre das kaum auszuhalten. Das ist jedenfalls der Weg, den man nehmen sollte."

„Und wir haben uns leider für die falschen entschieden."

„Das Problem daran war ein anderes, ich hab es nicht ertragen, wie sie mich angesehen haben, dass mir jeder Blick von ihnen sagte, wie leid es ihnen tut, dass sie mir nicht eher helfen konnten, dass sie nicht wollten, dass man mich so verletzt. Ich wollte nur wieder ihr Freund, ihr Kollege sein und nicht das verletzte Reh auf der Wiese. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so verlaufen wäre, aber wenn sie mich anders behandelt hätten, dann hätte ich mich vielleicht anders verhalten."

Lilith war sensibel genug, die Bitterkeit in Spencers Stimme zu hören.

„Wirst du in den Dienst zurückkehren, wenn du...?"

„Wenn man mich lässt, man wird mich einigen Tests unterziehen und die erste Zeit wird man mir wohl sehr genau auf die Finger gucken, aber eigentlich ist es das Einzige, in dem ich richtig gut bin und so schlimm unsere Ermittlungen auch sind, ist es immer eine Art Rückhalt."

„Weil du nichts anderes kennst, wobei du dich wohl fühlst."

„Hört sich blöd an, ich weiß."

„Nein, ich kann das nachvollziehen, auch wenn ich mich lange nicht mehr wohlgefühlt habe."

„Wollen wir wieder reingehen? Es sieht nach Regen aus."

Lilith sah nach oben.

„Du hast recht."

Sie löste sich aus Spencers Umarmung und stand auf. Spencer war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte zu sehen, dass sie etwas gerader stand als sonst, als wenn Lilith sich etwas mehr der Welt entgegen streckte.

Sie gingen ins Gebäude zurück. Als sie in den Aufenthaltsraum kamen, saß Jasper über einem Buch, dem Titel nach zu urteilen, ging es um Schach. Lilith sagte, dass sie sich etwas anderes anziehen wollte und ging in ihr Zimmer. Spencer ging zu Jasper herüber und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand.

„Jas, auch das Lesen über große Schachmeister wird dich einem Sieg nicht näher bringen."

„Das weiß der große Herr Doktor? Willst du es ausprobieren?"

„Wenn du dich unbedingt blamieren willst, gerne..."

„Wo warst du so lange? Sag nichts, du und Schnee..., Lilith, habt was unternommen. Habt ihr wieder romantische Klaviersonaten gespielt?"

„Nein, du liegst falsch. Sie hat gegen ihre Eltern ausgesagt, ein Detective war hier und ..., sie wollte es nicht allein tun, und es war so schon schwer genug für sie."

„Hmm, ich nehme an, du willst nicht darüber reden."

„Jas, das geht wirklich niemanden etwas an, aber eines kann ich dir sagen. Ihre Eltern gehören für immer weg gesperrt, es ist unglaublich, was sie ihrer Tochter angetan haben."

„Denkst du, es hilft Lilith?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, es kann ihr helfen, damit umzugehen, vielleicht auch zu einem gewissen Teil damit abzuschließen, aber es kann auch dazu führen, dass sie daran zerbricht, was ich aber nicht hoffen will, dass das passiert. Deswegen versuche ich ihr zu helfen, so gut es geht."

„Aber die Therapie hier ist irgendwann vorbei."

„Es geht vor allem um den Zeitraum nach der Therapie."

„Du willst ihr wirklich helfen, oder?"

„Ja, ich hab in den letzten Jahren einige ziemlich schlimme Fälle bearbeitet, in denen es um Kinder ging, aber nie so etwas wie das, was mit Lilith..., es gibt die Chance, ihr zu helfen, und die sollte genutzt werden."

Als Penelope am Wochenende zu Besuch kam, brachte sie Bücher und Unterlagen mit, um die Spencer sie gebeten hatte.

„Hase, nun sag mir mal, wozu du das alles brauchst."

„Ich will jemandem helfen, ihren Highschoolabschluss nachzuholen. Und hast du die Unterlagen mit dem betreuten Wohnen? Ich denke, es würde keinen Sinn machen, wenn sie gleich in eine eigene Wohnung zieht."

„Alles dabei. Darf ich auch erfahren, wer sie ist?"

„Lilith."

„Ist sie hier?"

„Sie ist draußen im Garten, seit ein paar Tagen geht sie zum Lesen immer raus."

„Du hast die letzten Male öfters von ihr gesprochen. Läuft da was?" fragte Penelope in ihrem Kupplerinnentonfall und grinste.

„Nein, absolut nicht. Nicht bei dem, was ihr passiert ist. Wir sind nur..., ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht einmal, ob wir Freunde sind."

„Aber du magst sie."

„Ja,schon, aber es hat absolut nichts mit ..."

„Ich verstehe schon."

„Danke."

„Wie lange musst du noch hier bleiben? Wir vermissen dich so. Der Rest fällt dir hier nächste Woche auf den Keks."

„Ihr fallt mir nicht auf den Keks, ihr fehlt mir auch sehr."

„Dann ist ja gut. Emily will auch endlich mal mitkommen, wir haben sie überzeugen können, dass du ihr nicht den Kopf abreißt."

„Ich hab mich wirklich mies ihr gegenüber benommen."

„Ja, das hat sie uns erzählt, und wir haben ja auch so einiges mitbekommen, aber Spence, das ist vorbei. Du hast hier Hilfe, und wir warten auf dich. Und du weißt, dass wir alle unsere Seele an den Teufel verkaufen würden, damit du wieder bei uns sein kannst. Und Hotch handelt vorher mit ihm die Vertragsmodalitäten aus, nicht dass wir über den Tisch gezogen werden..."

Spencer fing an zu lachen. Er fragte sich, wie Lilith auf Penelope reagieren würde. Er würde Penelope bitten müssen, einen Gang herunter zu schalten.

„Hey, nicht tagträumen."

„Was? Entschuldige bitte."

„Kein Problem. Ich hab nen ganz süßes Foto von Schrödinger geschossen. Er lag gerade auf dem Rücken und wollte, dass ich ihn am Bauch kraule, und er sah so blöd dabei aus, ich konnte nicht anders. Hier, schau mal."

Spencer grinste.

„Er sieht aus, als wenn er ein ausgeprägtes Doppelkinn hätte."

„Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt. Wollen wir auch raus?"

„Klar, komm mit."

Spencer überlegte für einen Moment, ob er Lilith mit Penelope bekannt machen sollte, ließ es aber, weil er es für zu früh hielt.

Während der nächsten Wochen war Spencer damit beschäftigt, Lilith beim Lernen zu unterstützen, sie zu motivieren, wenn sie aufgeben wollte und für sie da zu sein. Es ging ihr offensichtlich besser, sie hatte angefangen, sich an den Therapiesitzungen zu beteiligen und sie sprach auch mit anderen Patienten. Die Verwunderung war den anderen anzumerken, aber es war ihnen nicht wirklich bewusst, dass Spencer zu einem großen Teil an dieser Veränderung beteiligt war. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit Lilith, sie gingen gemeinsam essen, spielten jeden Tag gemeinsam Klavier,und Lilith sprach sehr viel mit ihm über ihre Träume, ihre Wünsche und die Möglichkeit, ihr Leben neu zu ordnen. Sie lachte wieder, und in ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich des öfteren auch endlich positive Emotionen wieder. Durch den intensiven Kontakt mit Lilith rückte bei Spencer der Gedanke an das Ende der Therapie weit weg. Als man ihm sagte, dass man ihn in zwei Wochen nach Hause lassen würde, freute er sich zwar, aber er hatte auch Angst, es Lilith zu sagen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es ihr beibringen sollte. Er schob es fast über anderthalb Wochen vor sich her. Der richtige Zeitpunkt, auf den er warten wollte, kam einfach nicht. Er wollte Lilith nicht enttäuschen. Es war zwei Tage vor seiner Entlassung. Sie waren im Park, sie hatten sich im Gras nieder gelassen,und Lilith hatte sich an ihn gelehnt,um zu lesen, aber im Moment hatte sie das Buch beiseite gelegt und döste in der Sonne vor sich hin.

„Lilith?"

„Hmmm?"

„Ich muss dir was sagen."

„Was?"

„Ich werde entlassen."

„Das ist doch großartig. Du kannst zurück zu deinen Freunden, und dein Kater wird auch froh sein, wenn er wieder zu seinem Herrchen kann. Wann denn?"

„Also, weißt du, das ist nicht ganz einfach. Ich äh..."

Lilith setzte sich auf und sah Spencer an.

„Nun sag schon. Spencer, was ist los? Wann wirst du entlassen?"

„Übermorgen am Donnerstag."

„Was?"

Lilith sah Spencer geschockt an, man konnte sehen, dass ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen.

„Lilith, es tut mir leid, ich wollte..."

„Was wolltest du? Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt? Was für ein verdammtes Scheißspiel spielst du mit mir?"

Lilith war aufgesprungen, Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Ich hab dir vertraut, dir geglaubt, dass du mich gern hast, und jetzt gehst du einfach wieder."

„Ich wollte es dir im richtigen Moment sagen."

„Ach wirklich? Und der ist jetzt da? Oder wolltest du mir ne kleine Notiz hinterlassen, kurz bevor du gehst?"

„Ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

„Das hast du aber. Geh einfach, geh weg, lass mich genauso allein wie alle anderen auch. Du bist genauso ein Lügner. Wie lange weißt du es schon?"

„Fast zwei Wochen."

„Warum das alles? Warum hast du dir diese Mühe gemacht und sagst mir dann nicht, dass du gehst? Wie kannst du mich jetzt im Stich lassen?"

„Ich will nicht, und ich..."

Spencer wollte eine Hand auf Liliths Schulter legen,doch sie schüttelte ihn ab.

„Fass mich nicht an, denk noch nicht einmal darüber nach."

„Du und diese Therapeuten hier, ihr seid doch alle gleich."

„Nein, sind wir nicht. Lilith, wenn du mir egal wärst, dann wäre es mir nicht so verdammt schwer gefallen, es dir zu sagen. Und selbst wenn ich jetzt gehe, bin ich für dich da, wenn du rauskommst."

„Ach, hör auf damit, mich anzulügen. Du wirst mich vergessen, sobald du durch die Tür bist. Ich hab das oft genug erlebt. Menschen, die mir angeblich helfen wollen und mich dann doch nur allein lassen."

„Lilith, bitte beruhige dich. Es ist nicht so,wie du denkst."

„Ist es nicht? Du weißt genau, wie leicht ich zu verletzen bin und tust es so einfach? Bemühst dich so lange um mein Vertrauen, um es dann so weg zu werfen?

„Hör mir bitte einen Moment zu."

„Nein,ich will nichts mehr wissen."

„Lilith, bitte. Ich wäre an deiner Stelle genauso verletzt."

Sie schluchzte auf.

„Nein, ..., das kannst du nicht beurteilen. Das kann niemand. Wie hast du mir so weh tun können?"

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun, es ist selbst für mich nicht einfach."

Spencer zog Lilith an sich, um sie zu beruhigen, doch sie war zu aufgebracht, sie schlug auf ihn ein und hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Brust.

„Verdammt, lass mich los. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht anfassen sollst."

Spencer ließ Lilith abrupt los, als wenn er sich verbrannt hätte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid," sagte er leise, „glaub mir bitte."

„Ich dachte, ich kann dir vertrauen, und jetzt machst du so was."

Als Lilith Spencer ansah, tat ihm ihr Blick weh. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass ihre Reaktion so ausfallen würde, und es war so gekommen. Nichts hatte ihm ferner gelegen, als sie erneut zu verletzen. Spencer konnte ihr nur nachsehen, als sie sich umdrehte und davon lief. Er konnte ihre Reaktion zum Teil verstehen, nach allem, was passiert war, musste es ihr wie ein kaum verkraftbarer Verrat vorkommen, dass er jetzt ging. In den letzten Wochen und in diesem Mikrokosmos von Klinik hatten sie fast völlig vergessen, dass es da draußen noch ein normales Leben gab, das man wieder aufnahm, wenn man entlassen wurde. Spencer gab sich die Schuld, dass Lilith sich zu sehr auf ihn fokussiert hatte, dass sein Weggang sie deswegen so traf, weil er ihreHauptbezugsperson geworden war. Wieder einmal hatte er das überwältigende Gefühl, alles falsch gemacht zu haben.


	4. Chapter 4

Einige Monate später

Nach fast 8 Monaten verlief Spencers Leben schon seit längerem wieder in geregelten Bahnen. Er hatte anfangs Angst gehabt, dass seine Kollegen und Freunde ihn immer noch anders behandeln würden, dass sie ihn beaufsichtigen würden, aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen. Ebenso wie er schienen sie sehr froh darüber zu sein, dass er wieder bei ihnen war. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über gehofft, mal etwas von Lilith zu hören, aber vergebens. Ihr Abschied in der Klinik war mehr als kühl gewesen. Seitdem Spencer ihr gesagt hatte, dass seine Entlassung unmittelbar bevorstand und Lilith so wütend und enttäuscht reagiert hatte, hatte sie nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Über die Kinikleitung erfuhr er von ihrer Entlassung und dass man sie in einem betreuten Wohnprojekt untergebracht hatte, wo sie noch therapeutisch behandelt wurde und man in regelmäßigen Abständen Drogenscreenings durchführte. Er hatte Lilith einmal dort besucht, aber sie hatte ihn kaum wahrgenommen und nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte, dass es so schlimm gewesen war. Er hatte ihr nochmals seine Adresse da gelassen, dass sie sich melden sollte, wenn sie etwas brauchen würde, aber das war bisher auch nicht passiert. Er merkte, dass er seltener an sie dachte, aber er hoffte, dass es ihr gut ging und dass sie ihren Weg schon machen würde.

Er saß eines abends länger im Büro, weil er noch viel Papierkram vom letzten Fall zu erledigen hatte, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelte. Es war eine ihm unbekannte Nummer aus Washington. Da er sich nicht ablenken lassen wollte, nahm er das Gespräch nicht an, als es aber in fünfzehnminütigen Abschnitten immer wieder klingelte, ging er schließlich ran.

„Reid?"

„Dr. Spencer Reid?"

„Ja, mit wem spreche ich bitte?"

„Nancy Corrigan, ich bin Krankenschwester im Washington Memorial Hospital. Kennen Sie eine Lilith Wainwright?"

„Ja, entfernt, wir waren mal…, ist etwas mit ihr passiert? Hatte sie einen Unfall?"

„Nein, sie hatte keinen Unfall. Miss Wainwright hat uns gebeten, Sie zu benachrichtigen."

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren, aber es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut."

„Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Das sollten Sie eher mit den behandelnden Ärzten besprechen. Gibt es jemanden aus Miss Wainwrights Familie, den wir verständigen sollen?"

„Sie hat keine Familie mehr. Ich komme sofort."

Spencer ließ sich noch mitteilen, auf welcher Station Lilith lag und nahm sich ein Taxi.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen fiel Spencer erst im Fahrstuhl auf, dass die Station, die Nancy ihm genannt hatte, die Gynäkologie war.

„Verdammt, Lilith, was ist passiert?" murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Er sprach eine Schwester an, die ihm auf dem Flur entgegenkam.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich bin Dr. Spencer Reid, man hat mich wegen Lilith Wainwright angerufen. Ist es möglich, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der mir etwas über ihren Zustand sagen kann?"

„Ja, warten Sie bitte einen Moment."

Spencer war zu nervös und besorgt, um sich zu setzen. Die nächsten Minuten wanderte er ruhelos auf dem Flur auf und ab, bis eine junge afroamerikanische Ärztin auf ihn zu kam.

„Dr. Reid?"

„Ja?"

„Sheila Marsterson, ich hab Miss Wainwright behandelt."

„Wie geht es ihr? Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Sind Sie mit Miss Wainwright befreundet?"

„Na ja, wir waren es, wir waren zusammen in Therapie. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt, als sie hier eingeliefert wurde."

„Eine Fehlgeburt? Hören Sie, ich hab Lilith über ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen. Ich war selbst sehr überrascht, als ich den Anruf bekam."

„Was ich Ihnen sagen kann, Miss Wainwright war in keinem guten Zustand, als sie hier ankam. Man hat sie in einer Seitenstrasse gefunden, sie hatte sehr viel Blut verloren, und sie wirkte ein wenig…, sie machte den Eindruck, als wenn sie kein festes Zuhause hätte. Ein Anwohner hat den Notruf verständigt, wenn man sie ein wenig später gefunden hätte, dann wäre es zu spät gewesen."

Spencers Gesichtsausdruck war nun wirklich besorgt.

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie Drogen bei ihr gefunden?"

„Gefunden haben wir keine, und wir warten noch auf die Ergebnisse des Drogentestes."

„Kann ich zu ihr?"

„Sie schläft, wecken Sie Miss Wainwright bitte nicht auf. Sie braucht jetzt sehr viel Ruhe."

„Hat sie sonst noch etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, nur dass wir Sie anrufen sollen."

„Auf welchem Zimmer liegt sie?"

„536, wie gesagt, jede Art von Aufregung wäre in ihrem geschwächten Zustand sehr schädlich."

„Vielen Dank."

Spencer öffnete leise die Tür zu Liliths Zimmer. Sie schlief tief und fest, obwohl nur eine kleine Lampe über ihrem Bett brannte, sah man deutlich die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen. Selbst im Schlaf sah sie unglaublich erschöpft aus. Spencer zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. Sie bekam immer noch Bluttransfusionen. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was mit ihr passiert war. Er hätte sie gerne geweckt und sie gefragt, aber so wie sie aussah, benötigte sie eher dringend Schlaf. Er beschloss, so lange bei ihr zu bleiben, bis sie wieder aufwachte, egal, wie lange es dauern würde. Während er sie im Schlaf beobachtete, fragte er sich, was passiert war. Er hoffte, dass das Drogenscreening negativ ausfallen würde, dass nicht alles umsonst gewesen war. Solange Lilith ihm nicht sagte, was passiert war, gab es unzählige Möglichkeiten an Szenarien. War sie wieder an Leute aus ihrer Vergangenheit geraten, hing es mit dem Prozess gegen ihre Eltern zusammen? Aber er hatte nichts von einem Prozessbeginn gehört, obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass er über Penelope in der letzten Zeit keinerlei Nachforschungen mehr angestellt hatte. Aber das könnte er ja herausfinden. Er verließ Liliths Zimmer und ging nach draußen, um zu telefonieren.

Eine sehr verschlafene Penelope ging ans Telefon.

„Garcia? Ich bin es, Reid."

„Spinnst du? Hast du nen Plan, wie spät es ist?"

„Ich weiß, es ist spät, aber es ist sehr wichtig."

„Wenn es nicht mindestens um Leben und Tod geht, …"

„Es könnte um Leben und Tod gehen. Kannst du schauen, ob etwas passiert ist, was den Prozess gegen Liliths Eltern angeht?"

„Jetzt?"

„Es wäre wirklich sehr wichtig."

„Spencer, es ist fast halb zwölf in der Nacht, und du erwartest, dass ich jetzt ins Büro fahre …? Kannst du mir mal erklären, wie du auf…?"

„Lilith liegt im Krankenhaus, sie hat mich als Kontaktperson angegeben, man hat sie bewusstlos in einer Seitenstrasse gefunden, sie hat eine Fehlgeburt gehabt, sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren, ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, ob sie wieder Drogen nimmt. Der Ärztin nach hat sie den Eindruck gemacht, als wenn sie kein festes Zuhause hat."

„Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie okay?"

„Sie schläft, und soweit scheint ihr Zustand stabil zu sein, aber sie sieht sehr erschöpft aus. Wenn ich…"

„Spencer, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast ihr geholfen, du bist jetzt bei ihr…"

„Aber wenn ich ihr eher gesagt hätte, dass ich entlassen werde, dann wäre sie nicht wütend auf mich gewesen, sie hätte sich mir anvertraut, wenn ihr etwas Sorgen bereitet hätte."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, so lange du nicht weißt, was passiert ist. Wo bist du gerade?"

„Im Krankenhaus, ich kann sie jetzt nicht allein lassen."

„Du machst dir große Sorgen um sie, oder?"

„Ja, sehr große Sorgen."

Penelope seufzte.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich das tue, aber …, ich sehe zu, was ich an Informationen bekomme, und dann komme ich zu dir."

„Ich bin im Washington Memorial Hospital."

„Okay…"

Spencer legte auf, er sah in die Nacht hinaus, er war Penelope sehr dankbar. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er wieder zu Lilith ging.

Zwei Stunden später klopfte es leise an die Tür. Spencer war erleichtert, als er Penelopes Kopf durch die Tür gucken sah. Er stand auf und ging auf den Flur. Penelope sah selbst etwas verschlafen aus, sie hatte neben ihrer Riesentasche einen Pappträger mit coffee to go Bechern.

„Ich hab gedacht, du könntest nen Kaffee vertragen."

„Danke, es ist sehr nett von dir…"

„Bedank dich nicht, ich werde schon noch was finden, womit ich dich dafür quälen kann."

Penelope überreichte ihm einen Becher.

„Gibt es hier was Bequemeres als diese Plastikstühle?"

„Ja, da vorne."

„Dann komm mit."

Als sie saßen, zog Penelope einige Papiere aus ihrer Tasche.

„Also, ich habe folgendes herausgefunden. Im Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Liliths Eltern ist nichts passiert, was eine Information ihrerseits nötig gemacht hätte. Allerdings ist Lilith vor etwas über 2 Wochen aus der betreuten Wohneinrichtung geflogen wie auch ein Betreuer. Bei einem Drogenscreening hat man festgestellt, dass sie in der neunten Woche schwanger war. Sie hat aber weiterhin die Kurse für ihren Highschoolabschluss besucht in der Abendschule. Wo sie allerdings gewohnt hat, in dieser Zeit keine Ahnung. Weißt du, von wem das Kind ist?"

„Nein, gab es sonstige Auffälligkeiten an ihren Screenings, die auf erneuten Drogenkonsum hindeuten?"

„Nein, nicht während der Therapie, denkst du, dass sie…?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass ich sie seit Monaten nicht gesehen und gesprochen habe, und jetzt liegt sie im Krankenhaus und hat mich als Kontaktperson angegeben. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ihr passiert ist, und ich denke, dass ich zum Teil schuld daran bin. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihr helfen und jetzt…"

„Ssssshhh, nein, gib dir nicht die Schuld daran, wie hättest du wissen sollen…? Klar, es war nicht richtig, ihr nicht sofort zu sagen, dass du entlassen wirst, aber du warst bei ihr in der Wohngruppe, sie hat nicht mit dir gesprochen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, und du bist jetzt hier."

„Ich weiß. Ich kann sie jetzt nicht wieder allein lassen."

„Denkst du, Lilith wird dir sagen, was passiert ist?"

„Wenn sie nicht will, warum hat sie mich dann informieren lassen?"

„Da hast du auch wieder recht. Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus."

„Ich hab nicht viel geschlafen in den letzten Tagen und du weißt, wie gerne die anderen mir ihren Papierkram übergeben."

„Ich weiß, und ich würde es genauso machen. Fahr nach Hause und geh schlafen."

„Nein, ich will bei Lilith sein, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Wie du willst. Kommst du ins Büro?"

„Ich rufe Hotch an, dass ich nicht komme…, ich will einfach nur wissen, wie es Lilith geht."

„Okay, bist du mir böse, wenn ich wieder nach Hause fahre? Ich bin todmüde."

„Nein, ist okay. Danke, dass du…"

„Wie gesagt, ich lasse mir noch was einfallen."

Penelope umarmte Spencer.

„Sagst du bescheid, wenn du was hörst?"

„Klar."

Nachdem Penelope gegangen war, ging Spencer wieder zu Lilith. Er beobachtete sie wieder, döste zwischendurch aber selbst ein. Lilith schlief bis zum nächsten Tag. Spencer hatte am Morgen Hotch angerufen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ein paar Tage Urlaub brauchte, was er genehmigt bekam. Am frühen Nachmittag, nachdem Spencer sich einen Kaffee geholt hatte, den er schon mehr als Gewohnheit trank, wachte Lilith auf. Ihr Blick ähnelte dem eines verschüchterten Rehs, als sie Spencer ansah. Spencer merkte, dass er ebenso unsicher war, wie er jetzt mit ihr umgehen sollte.

„Hi," sagte er leise, „wie geht es dir?"

Anstatt zu antworten, brach Lilith in Tränen aus. Sie schien sich zu schämen und wandte sich zur Seite. Spencer zog sie vorsichtig an sich, bemüht, nicht die Infusionsnadel aus ihrem Arm zu ziehen oder ihr auf andere Art und Weise Schmerzen zu zufügen.

„Es ist alles gut, ich bin ja bei dir. Es ist vorbei."

„Es tut mir so leid."

„Was auch immer es ist, das braucht es nicht, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich hab mir furchtbare Sorgen gemacht, als man mich angerufen hat. Was ist passiert?"

Spencer hatte ihr mit Absicht nicht gesagt, dass er wusste, dass sie schwanger gewesen war und dass man sie aus dem Wohnheim geworfen hatte. Er wollte von ihr die ganze Geschichte hören.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld."

„Was?"

„Es lief anfangs alles so gut, ich war in dieser Wohngruppe, ich war dabei, neue Freunde zu finden, mit meinem Abschluss bin ich gut vorangekommen, bis diese Exkursion anstand, die über ein komplettes Wochenende gehen sollte. Die Regeln in dieser Wohngruppe waren relativ streng, man musste eine gewisse Zeitlang da sein, um bestimmte Privilegien zu erreichen. Um ein komplettes Wochenende wegbleiben zu dürfen, war ich noch nicht lange genug da. Aber ich wollte diese Exkursion unbedingt mitmachen, weil es um ein wichtiges Thema für den Geschichtsunterricht gegangen wäre. Ich war ziemlich verzweifelt deswegen, bis dann einer meiner Betreuer mir angeboten hat, mir diesen Ausgang zu gewähren, wenn ich …"

_Nein, lass sie das bitte nicht getan haben, dachte Spencer, lass sie nicht an so jemanden geraten sein, der sie ausnutzt und ihr wieder weh tut._

„Ich sollte halt ein bisschen nett zu ihm sein. Ich war so, …, ich meine, ich…, ich hab gedacht, es wäre einmal, und dann wäre es vorbei. Aber er hat mich erpresst, er hat mir gedroht, wenn ich nicht mitmache, dann wird er erzählen, dass er mich beim Drogenkauf erwischt hat und ich mich ihm angeboten hätte, damit er mich nicht verpfeift. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte und hab deswegen immer wieder mit ihm geschlafen, wenn ich besonders kooperativ war, hab ich mehr Privilegien gehabt, von denen aber die anderen nichts wissen durften."

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich hab mich so sehr geschämt."

„Ist dieser Betreuer der Vater deines Kindes gewesen?"

„Ja, ich hab nicht gemerkt, dass ich schwanger war, es ist bei einem Drogenscreening herausgekommen. Man hat mich ziemlich in die Mangel genommen, um herauszufinden, wer der Vater ist. Ich hab ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt, was er natürlich abgestritten hat. Wir mussten beide die Einrichtung verlassen. Das war vor etwas über 2 Wochen."

_So ein verdammter Mistkerl! Er hat sie an ihrem wunden Punkt getroffen und genau das getan, was sie vom Straßenstrich her kennt, das Belohnungssystem, das sie kannte. Warum hat sie mir nichts gesagt? Ich hätte sie da weggeholt. Warum hab ich mich nicht mehr nach ihr erkundigt._

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Sehr oft konnte ich bei Leuten aus den Abendkursen bleiben, und sonst bin ich nachts herumgetigert, habe in U-Bahn-Stationen oder Dinern gesessen und ein wenig geschlafen."

„Was ist mit dem Baby passiert?"

„Ich wollte es nicht, absolut nicht. Ich hab nichts, was ich einem Kind bieten könnte, und erst recht wollte ich kein Kind von diesem Scheißkerl. Es ging mir die ganze Zeit total dreckig, mir war fast ständig total übel, manchmal konnte ich den ganzen Tag über nichts essen, weil mir so schlecht war und ich dazu starke Bauchschmerzen hatte. Es war manchmal ein Gefühl, als wenn man mir mit einer Rohrzange die Eingeweide aus dem Körper ziehen wollte, dazu der wenige Schlaf. Es ging mir immer schlechter, wenn ich mal schlafen konnte, fiel es mir schwer, überhaupt wieder aufzustehen. Und gestern, ich war die ganze Nacht auf den Straßen unterwegs gewesen, mir war abwechselnd heiß und kalt, ich war im Regen sehr nass geworden, und ich hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Und dann hab ich Krämpfe bekommen, es wurde immer schlimmer. Ich hab mich auf eine Treppe gesetzt, weil ich dachte, es hört auch wieder auf, aber nach ein paar Minuten hab ich gesehen, dass ich geblutet habe.

Ich wollte irgendwo Hilfe holen, aber die Schmerzen waren zu stark, ich konnte kaum noch klar denken, und ich muss wohl das Bewusstsein verloren haben, das nächste, was ich weiß, dass ich hier im Krankenhaus wachgeworden bin und mich jemand gefragt hat, ob man jemanden verständigen soll. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich deinen Namen genannt habe, …"

Lilith hatte wieder zu weinen angefangen, und eine Hand lag über ihren Augen, als ob sie sich vor sich selbst und der Welt verstecken wollte.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Schon, als dieser Betreuer dir diesen Deal angeboten hat? Verdammt Lilith, das hier hätte nicht passieren müssen, wenn du…, ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du nach allem, was dir passiert ist, du wieder so reagierst."

Spencer war plötzlich sehr wütend. Dass Lilith hier im Krankenhaus lag, war so unnötig, wenn sie nur einmal über ihren Schatten gesprungen wäre, hätte sie Hilfe bekommen können.

„Du wusstest, dass ich für dich da bin, ich war bei dir in der Wohngruppe, auch nachdem du in der Klinik nicht mehr ein einziges Wort mit mir gesprochen hast, ich hab dir meine Adresse da gelassen, dir versichert, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst und was machst du? Warum bist du so stur? Ich hätte dich da rausgeholt, dafür gesorgt, dass dieser Betreuer gefeuert und angezeigt wird? Und was machst du? Du verkaufst dich wieder für ein paar Privilegien…, ich fasse es nicht."

Lilith sah Spencer geschockt an. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr jetzt Vorwürfe machte.

„Willst du wissen, warum ich dir nichts gesagt habe? Weil ich dich gehasst habe, weil du mir das Gefühl gegeben hast, dir nichts zu bedeuten, als du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du entlassen wirst. Wie sollte ich da zu dir gehen? Ich wollte es ohne dich schaffen, weil du mich schon einmal im Stich gelassen hast, das wollte ich kein zweites Mal. Und jetzt machst du mir Vorwürfe, ich dachte, du willst mir helfen, und jetzt spielst du dich als mein Richter auf. Ich wollte nichts mehr von dir, weder ein nettes Wort, noch sonst eine Art von Hilfe. Ich hasse dich, weil du mir, als du gegangen bist, das Gefühl gegeben hast, unwichtig und wertlos zu sein. Und du willst mir jetzt sagen, dass ich mich falsch verhalten habe? Ich dachte, es wäre richtig, dich hier haben zu wollen, damit du mir hilfst, mir eine Hand reichst, aber ich hab mich anders entschieden. Verschwinde, wie du es schon einmal gemacht hast, geh und komm nie wieder."

Lilith hatte Spencer angeschrien, sie war sehr aufgeregt, und sie war auch auf dem Flur zu hören, was ihre Ärztin dazu veranlasste, ins Zimmer zu kommen.

„Lilith, beruhigen Sie sich. Sie dürfen sich nicht so aufregen."

Sie versuchte, Lilith ein Beruhigungsmittel zu injizieren, wogegen sie sich wehrte und sich die Kanüle aus dem Arm riss, was zu einer starken Blutung führte. Die Ärztin drückte einen Alarmknopf, schob Spencer gewaltsam aus dem Zimmer, der einen verstörten Eindruck machte, während sie ihrem Personal hektische Anweisungen zubrüllte. 2 Assistenzärzte betraten im Laufschritt Liliths Zimmer. Die Tür war geschlossen. Spencer stand auf dem Krankenhausflur, und erst jetzt begriff er, was er gerade da drinnen getan hatte. Er hatte Lilith angegriffen, als sie seinen Beistand gebraucht hatte. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, die schließlich über seine Wangen liefen. Er senkte seinen Kopf, er wollte jetzt sofort zu Lilith, sie in seine Arme schließen, ihr sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er sich selbst schuld daran fühlte, was ihr passiert war, dass er sie nicht hatte angreifen wollen. Er wollte für sie da sein, sie vergessen lassen, dass man sie schon wieder enttäuscht und benutzt hatte. Es tat ihm leid. Er hoffte, dass sie sich schnell erholen würde und dass er gleich wieder zu ihr könnte. Nach gut 10 Minuten kamen die Ärzte wieder aus ihrem Zimmer. Während die Assistenzärzte sich schnell entfernten, kam Sheila eilig auf Spencer zu. Sie sah wütend aus.

„Wie geht es Lilith?"

„Hatten Sie vergessen, dass ich Ihnen gesagt habe, dass Sie Miss Wainwright nicht aufregen sollen? Sind Sie verrückt geworden? Ihr Blutdruck ist eklatant angestiegen, die Blutung, wo sie sich die Kanüle aus dem Arm gerissen hat, konnten wir stoppen, wir mussten ihr ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen."

„Kann ich wieder zu ihr? Bitte, ich werde Lilith nicht wieder aufregen."

„Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich Sie wieder da reinlasse? Miss Wainwright braucht Ruhe, um sich zu erholen. Die bekommt sie augenscheinlich nicht, wenn Sie da sind. Gehen Sie, kommen Sie nicht wieder. Wenn Sie trotzdem hier auftauchen und die Patientin nur geringfügig aufregen, lasse ich Sie vom Sicherheitsdienst hinauswerfen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Spencer nickte und schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund davon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Until you crash_

_Until you burn_

_Until you lie_

_Until you learn_

_Until you see_

_Until you believe_

_Until you fight_

_Until you fall_

_Until the end of everything at all_

_Until you die_

_Until you're alive_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cause I don't care_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cause_

_I don't care_

_Until you give_

_Until you've used_

_Until you've lost_

_Until you lose_

_Until you see, how could you believe?_

_Until you've lived a thousand times_

_Until you've seen the other side_

_This is my chance, this is my chance_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cause I don't care_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cause_

_I don't care_

_Until the truth becomes a lie_

_Until you change, until you deny_

_Until you believe_

_This is my chance, this is my chance_

_I'll take it now because I can_

_This is my chance, I want it now_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cause I don't care_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cause_

_I don't care_

_Save me, save me, save me_

_Save me, save me, save me_

_I don't care_

_(savior, 30 seconds to mars)_

Nachdem Spencer das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, lief er ziellos umher. Ihm rasten tausenden Gedanken durch den Kopf. Schuldgefühle, Sorge und das Unverständnis, warum Lilith ihm nicht vorher etwas gesagt hatte, prasselten auf ihn ein.

_Ich wollte Lilith nicht weh tun. Es geht ihr jetzt meinetwegen so schlecht. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Leid zufügen. Lilith hasst mich jetzt bestimmt dafür, und das ist ihr gutes Recht. Sie wirkte so verletzlich, sie hätte Hilfe gebraucht, und ich schreie sie an. Sie muss so viel Angst gehabt haben, als sie ihr Baby verloren hat. Nach meiner Mutter ist die Zweite, die ich im Stich lasse. Ich würde mich so gerne bei Lilith entschuldigen, sie in den Arm nehmen, sie festhalten und für sie da sein, wie ich es vorhatte. Aber ich habe ihr gesamtes Vertrauen verspielt. Wie hab ich sie nur so angehen können?_

Nach einigen Stunden, als Spencer seine Umwelt wieder bewusst wahrnahm, fiel ihm auf, dass Hotch ganz in der Nähe wohnte. Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn ihn antrieb, aber er lief so lange weiter, bis er schließlich vor Tür stand und klingelte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Haley die Tür öffnete.

„Spencer, das ist ja eine Überraschung."

„Ich war ..., also, ist..., ist Hotch da?"

„Ja, er liest Jack gerade etwas vor."

„Dann, ..., ich will nicht stören."

„Du störst nicht, so ein Unsinn, komm rein. Setz dich."

Zögernd trat Spencer ein, wie jedes der seltenen Male, wo er in Hotchs Haus war, hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine eigene Wohnung ziemlich leer wirkte, obwohl diese ziemlich vollgestellt war.

„Ich sag Aaron eben bescheid. Willst du was trinken, essen?"

Erst jetzt fiel Spencer auf, dass er großen Hunger hatte.

„Ähm, ja gern..."

„Truthahnsandwich?"

„Sehr gern, ich will nur keine Umstände machen."

Haley lächelte Spencer nachsichtig an.

„Spencer, wir reden hier von einem Sandwich, nicht von einem 5 – Gänge – Menue. Was willst du trinken?"

„Kaffee."

„Ganz ehrlich, du siehst so elend aus, dass du heute keinen Kaffee mehr trinken solltest. Was hältst du von einem selbstgemachten Bananenmilchshake?"

Spencer nickte und sah Haley nach, die erst mal in die Küche verschwand. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Hotch nach einem anstrengenden Fall gerne hierher zurückkam, um Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. Er wusste nicht, wieviel er ihr von seiner Arbeit und den Fällen erzählte. Er selbst hatte niemanden, mit dem er darüber hätte reden können, wenn man von den Kollegen absah. Es kam ohnehin selten genug vor, dass jemand aus ihrer Einheit länger mit jemandem zusammen war, geschweige denn, verheiratet war. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, und das, was sie bei ihrer täglichen Arbeit sahen, war nicht dafür geeignet, um damit auf die Frage: 'Schatz, wie war dein Tag?' zu antworten. Das hatte ihm auch Sorgen bereitet, wenn darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er Lilith helfen könnte. Er hätte nur sehr wenig Zeit für sie, wäre es nicht so gewesen, dass sie irgendann sowieso das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass er sie vernachlässigte?

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Haley aus der Küche zurück. Sie stellte einen Teller mit Sandwiches auf den Tisch und eine Glaskanne mit dem Bananenmilchshake sowie einem Glas.

„Ich schick Aaron zu dir runter."

„Danke."

Spencer zweifelte daran, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen, aber noch bevor er sich endgültig dazu entschließen konnte zu gehen, kam Hotch die Treppe herunter. Es war für Spencer immer wieder überraschend, seinen Teamleiter nicht im Anzug zu sehen.

„Das ist ja wirklich mal ein Überraschungsbesuch."

„Ich weiß eigentlich selbst nicht, warum ich hier bin, ich will euch nicht stören."

Hotch hatte Spencer nur einen Moment lang ansehen brauchen, um zu wissen, dass sein jüngstes Teammitglied etwas beschäftigte und sehr besorgte.

„Ist etwas passiert? Hat es mit Lilith zu tun?"

„Ich hab alles falsch gemacht."

„Wie meinst du das, dass du alles falsch gemacht hast? Was ist passiert?"

Spencer wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, doch er brach erneut in Tränen aus. Hotch zögerte keinen Sekunde und schloss ihn in die Arme. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass es ihm jedes mal aufs Neue weh tat, wenn er ihn weinen sah. Er hatte ihn genauso umarmt gehalten, als sie ihn auf diesem einsamen Friedhof gefunden hatten, rechtzeitig und doch zu spät und als er nach seiner Überdosis im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte und einsah, dass er Hilfe brauchte, weil er abhängig war. Hotch wusste, dass Spencer immer erst dazu neigte, die meisten Dinge mit sich selbst auszumachen, doch erneut stand ihm Angst und Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nachdem Spencer sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, war er in der Lage, Hotch zu erzählen, was im Krankenhaus passiert war, wie er sich Lilith gegenüber verhalten hatte, wie schuldig er sich fühlte, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er so wütend geworden war, obwohl er Lilith nur helfen wollte.

„Warum bin ich so wütend auf sie geworden? Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen."

„Du warst in erster Linie nicht wütend auf Lilith, sondern auf dich selbst."

„Auf mich selbst? Wie meinst du das?"

„Was ich damit sagen wollte, alles, was du eben erwähnt hast, dass du deine Mutter abgeschoben hast, dass du JJ allein gelassen hast, als ihr am Haus von Tobias gewesen seid, das mit Lilith, es sind alles Sachen, an denen du dir die Schuld gibst, und du musst dir eingestehen, du hast in der letzten Zeit weniger an Lilith gedacht. Aber dadurch, dass sie im Krankenhaus deinen Namen genannt hast, war sie plötzlich wieder präsent für dich und somit auch deine Schuldgefühle. Und du warst wütend auf dich, weil du damals zu feige warst, ihr rechtzeitig von deiner Entlassung zu erzählen, dann dass du resigniert hast und sie nicht weiter besucht hast, dass sie bei deinem Besuch in der Wohngruppe sie nicht mit dir gesprochen hat. Du fühlst dich schuldig, weil du denkst, dass du dich nicht genügend um sie gekümmert hast, wie du es auch bei deiner Mutter gedacht hast."

„Sie habe ich ja auch allein gelassen, und JJ hätte ich nicht auch nicht allein lassen dürfen. Wir hätten auf euch warten sollen, nachdem wir wussten, dass Tobias der UnSub ist."

„Spencer, hör endlich auf damit, dich für alles verantwortlich zu fühlen. Es war damals richtig, dass du deine Mutter in eine Klinik hast einweisen lassen, du weißt nicht, wie lange es noch gut gegangen wäre, sie zu Hause zu haben. Als du sie bei der Fisherking Ermittlung nach Quantico geholt hast, sobald ein Moment Zeit da war, hat sie von dir gesprochen, hat nach dir gefragt, wie es dir so geht, wie wir uns um dich kümmern. Sie erinnert sich an so vieles aus deiner Kindheit, und sie ist dir nicht böse. Und was JJ angeht, denkst du, dass sie ein einziges Mal daran gedacht hat, dass du sie mutwillig in Gefahr gebracht hast, um dich selbst zu profilieren? Wenn sie ein ungutes Gefühl dabei gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie etwas gesagt."

„Bei meiner Mom und JJ konnte ich mich wenigstens entschuldigen, aber bei Lilith..."

„Das kannst du immer noch."

„Wie denn? Ich darf sie nicht mehr besuchen. Ihre Ärztin hat mich rausgeworfen. Hotch, ich kann mich nicht mehr um sie kümmern. Lilith, sie..., sie sah so verletzlich aus, wie sie da lag, so schwach. Sie hat mich verständigen lassen, weil sie gehofft hat, dass ich ihr helfe, nicht dass ich ihr Vorwürfe mache. Ich hab sie so sehr verletzt."

„Gib ihr ein paar Tage Ruhe, dann denke ich, wird es auch kein Problem sein, die Ärzte davon zu überzeugen, dass du zu ihr darfst. Was denkst du, was mit ihr passiert, wenn sie entlassen wird?"

„Das, was ihr bisher immer passiert ist, sie kommt raus, sie hat niemanden, bei dem sie bleiben kann, ihr Weg auf die Straße ist vorprogrammiert. Und ich will sie nicht noch einer Betreuung anvertrauen, die ihr nur schadet."

„Nicht jeder ist ein schwarzes Schaf, obwohl du nicht ganz unrecht hast, und Lilith würde sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach dagegen wehren, wieder in so eine Wohngruppe zu ziehen."

„Aber ich kann mich auch nicht um sie kümmern, wir haben ja so schon kaum ein Privatleben, da kann ich nicht..."

„Es sollte gehen, dich für ein paar Wochen freizustellen. Lilith kennt dich, und sie wird vor dir nicht so eine große scheu haben wie vor Fremden."

„Ich weiß nicht, so wie ich sie behandelt habe."

„Willst du ihr immer noch helfen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich will nicht, dass sie noch mehr leidet."

„Wenn ich etwas tun kann, ..., sag einfach bescheid."

„Danke, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen."

„Eine Frage noch."

„Welche?"

„Wie stehst du gefühlsmäßig zu Lilith?"

Spencer sah Hotch verständnislos an.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Was fühlst du für sie?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich mag sie, und ich will ihr helfen, ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie hat etwas an sich."

„Ist da mehr als nur Freundschaft?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, genausowenig wie ich weiß, ob sie überhaupt jemals mehr als Freundschaft für jemand anderen empfinden kann."

„Du meinst aufgrund dessen, was ihr passiert ist?"

„Ja, du hast nicht gehört, was sie erzählt hat, aber es war seit langem das Schlimmste, was ich über Missbrauch an Kindern und Teenagern gehört habe."

„Würdest du sie aufnehmen?"

„Ja, und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass sie weiterhin eine Therapie macht, wenn sie will."

„So hart das klingt, sehr viele Möglichkeiten hat sie nicht, entweder wieder in eine Klinik, obwohl es da schwer wird, dass sie überhaupt aufgenommen wird, da sie nicht rückfällig geworden ist. Oder in eine Wohngruppe, wo sie nach ihrer letzten Erfahrung mit Sicherheit nicht wieder hinmöchte oder dass sich jemand um sie kümmert, wie du zum Beispiel."

„Im Moment kann ich nur abwarten, bis es ihr wieder ein bisschen besser geht. Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast."

„Du kannst immer herkommen, wenn du reden möchtest."

Spencer stand auf und wollte gehen.

„Spencer, warte. Tu mir einen Gefallen, nimm ein paar der Sandwiches mit, sonst kriegt Haley Zweifel an ihren Fähigkeiten bei der Gastfreundlichkeit."

„Okay..."

Währenddessen lag Lilith im Krankenhaus. Es war dunkel. Sie verstand nicht, was vorhin passiert war. Sie war verzweifelt, sie hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens Spencer sie verstehen würde, doch er hatte sie so sehr angegriffen. Er gab ihr die Schuld. Ihre letzte Hoffnung auf Hile war weg. Sie fürchtete sich davor, entlassen zu werden, es würde fast alles genauso weitergehen wie früher. Sie würde wieder auf der Strasse landen, und der gesamte Teufelskreis würde wieder losgehen. Sie weinte, doch sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht wegwischen, weil man ihre Arme fixiert hatte, damit sie sich selbst nicht wieder verletzte. Sie fühlte sich selbst nicht mehr, und sie hätte es gerne angenommen, wenn man ihr jetzt den Tod angeboten hätte. Sie wünschte sich zurück in die Klinik, zu dem Tag, an dem Spencer ihr gesagt hatte, dass er entlassen wird. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie dieses Mal anders reagieren würde, dass sie zwar weinen würde, aber nicht, dass sie ihn einfach so gehen ließ und dass die letzten Worte zwischen ihnen so feindselig klingen würden. Aber es passierte nichts, sie lag weiterhin im Dunkeln und erstickte fast an der Angst vor der Zukunft. Es war nur eine schwache Dankbarkeit, als sie die Augen schloss und weiterhin die Dunkelheit in ihrem Leben akzeptierte, die sich auch im Schlaf und ihren Träumen fortsetzte.

_Try and stop me_

_Try and save me_

_I want to fall..._

_Try and cross me_

_Take me, tease me_

_I want to fall_

_I want to fall_

_I want to fall..._

_I want to fall_

_I want to fall_

_I want to fall..._

_battle of one, 30 seconds to mars_


	6. Chapter 6

Während der nächsten Wochen erkundigte Spencer sich immer wieder im Krankenhaus nach Lilith. Kurz nach seinem Besuch verschlechterte sich ihr Zustand, weil sie eine schwere Lungenentzündung hatte. Er dachte mehrmals darüber nach, sie wieder zu besuchen, ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte, als er sie so angegriffen hatte, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, weil er zu große Angst hatte, dass sie ihn nicht sehen wollte. Selbst Hotch und Penelope, die mit ihm darüber sprachen, konnten ihn nicht umstimmen. Spencer war sehr überrascht, als er wieder einmal im Krankenhaus anrief und man ihm sagte, dass Lilith entlassen worden war. Er versuchte herauszufinden, wo man sie hingebracht hatte, aber man konnte oder wollte ihm nichts sagen. Allen anderen im Team war aufgefallen, dass Spencer ein wenig in sich gekehrt war. Als JJ einmal bei Penelope im Büro saß, sprach sie die Technikerin darauf an.

„Sag mal, weißt du, was mit Spence los ist?"

„Das ist ne verdammt lange Geschichte."

„Hat er Probleme? Ich hab mitbekommen, dass Hotch einige Male mit ihm gesprochen hat."

„Nein, mit Spencer ist alles in Ordnung. Es geht nur um Lilith."

„Wer ist Lilith?"

„Sie und Spencer kennen sich aus der Therapie, sie hat ne sehr harte Zeit hinter sich, ihre Eltern haben sie als Kind missbraucht und sie an Fremde verkauft, die in ihr Haus kamen."

Penelope bemerkte, dass JJ schluckte.

„Sie hat in der Klinik überhaupt nicht gesprochen, Spencer hat sie dazu gebracht, dass sie ein wenig auftaut und wieder spricht. Er hat sie bei ihrer Aussage unterstützt. Sie haben sich sogar ein wenig angefreundet, und Spencer hat ihr aus Angst, sie zu verletzen, ihr zu spät gesagt, dass er entlassen wird. Er hat monatelang nichts von ihr gehört, bis er einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus bekommen hat. Lilith hatte ihn als Kontaktperson angegeben."

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?"

„Sie ist in der Wohneinrichtung, wo sie untergebracht war, an den komplett Falschen geraten. Einer der Betreuer hat sie zum Sex gezwungen, er hat sie erpresst."

„Und warum war sie im Krankenhaus?"

„Sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt gehabt."

„Sie war schwanger? Jetzt sag nicht, dass dieser Betreuer..."

„Doch, es ist wohl bei einem Drogentest rausgekommen. Sie ist aus der Einrichtung geflogen. Und Spencer hat den Fehler gemacht, dass er ihr große Vorwürfe gemacht hat, als bei ihr im Krankenhaus war."

„War er mal wieder bei ihr?"

„Nein, er traut sich nicht. Er macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe, weil er sie so angegriffen hat."

„Kein Wunder, dass es ihn beschäftigt..."

„Sag ihm nicht, dass du es von mir hast, ich denke, es ist Spencer nicht recht, wenn so viele davon wissen."

„Ich sag es ihm nicht."

„Aber du kannst versuchen, ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern."

„Ich bringe ihm mal nen Kaffee."

„Damit weckst du ihn jedenfalls schon mal."

„Bis später."

JJ holte zwei Becher Kaffee und ging zu Spencers Schreibtisch.

„Du starrst schon seit 20 Minuten auf ein und dieselbe Aktenseite."

„Was? Äh, ich ..."

„Schon okay. Hier, ich hab dir nen Kaffee geholt."

„Danke."

„Magst du reden?"

„Worüber?"

„Komm schon Spence, du bist seit Tagen völlig durch den Wind, du sprichst noch weniger als sonst, und auf deiner Stirn meißeln sich die Sorgenfalten fast ein."

„Das ist ne lange Geschichte."

„Okay, hier ist der Deal. Du kommst heute abend zu mir, ich koche was, und wir reden mal in Ruhe."

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Spence, ganz ehrlich, bald ergeben sich die Unsubs noch, weil sie Mitleid haben, wenn sie deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, denen wird klar, dass es wohl noch größere Probleme als die ihrigen gibt."

Fast gegen seinen Willen musste Spencer grinsen.

„Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Garcia, also gut, wann?"

„Gegen sieben."

„Ich bin da."

JJ stand auf und ging in ihr Büro zurück.

„Hey Romeo, hast du ein Date heute abend?"

Spencer sah Derek genervt an.

„Könntest du bitte aufhören, ständig mein Privatleben sezieren zu wollen?"

„ich freue mich nur für dich."

„Verdammt, es ist kein Date."

„Ist ja schon gut, reg dich nicht auf."

Während der nächsten Wochen verbrachten JJ und Spencer etwas mehr Zeit miteinander. Spencer hatte ihr viel von Lilith erzählt, und JJ hatte versucht, ihm klarzumachen, dass er sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen brauchte. Ein paar Wochen später wollten die beiden abends erst etwas essen gehen und anschließend ins Kino. JJ holte Spencer bei sich zu Hause ab.

„Wir können gleich los."

„Es ist selten, dass Frauen mal auf Männer warten müssen."

„Tut mir leid, ich hab mich auf dem Heimweg verspätet."

„Schon okay."

Nach ein paar Minuten nahm auch Spencer seine Jacke.

„So, wir können gehen."

„Denkst du an den Regenschirm? Es regnet draußen in Strömen."

„Kein Problem."

Gerade als sie die Wohnung verlassen wollten, klingelte es an der Tür.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich nur meine Nachbarin."

Als Spencer die Tür öffnete, war er mehr als überrascht. Eine klatschnasse Lilith stand vor der Tür, sie trug 2 Reisetaschen bei sich.

„Lilith, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich ..., also..., gilt dein Angebot noch, dass ich hier bleiben kann?"

„Ja, natürlich. Komm rein."

Liliths Gesichtsausdruck war anzusehen, dass sie am lieber an jedem anderen Platz auf der Welt als hier gewesen wäre, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. JJ sah sie mehr als irritiert an.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„JJ, das ist Lilith Wainwright. Ich hab dir von ihr erzählt. Lilith, das ist JJ, eine Kollegin von mir und eine gute Freundin."

„Bleibt sie hier?" fragte JJ.

„Äh ja, ..., JJ, ist es okay, wenn wir unsere Verabredung verschieben? Ich muss mich jetzt erst mal um Lilith kümmern."

„Du kannst ruhig gehen, ich komm hier schon allein zurecht."

„Nein, ich lasse dich jetzt nicht allein."

„Ich bin dann mal weg," sagte JJ, „Spence, wir sehen uns im Büro."

JJ ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber sie war unglaublich wütend und gekränkt, sie konnte sich nicht erklären, dass Spencer sie für eine ehemalige Junkiebraut abservierte. Sie würde Penelope bitten, ein paar Dinge über diese Lilith herauszufinden, die Spencer mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen würden.

Indessen stand Lilith unschlüssig in Spencers Wohnzimmer. Sie fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Schrödinger beobachtete den neuen Gast aus einem sicheren Winkel heraus.

„Gib mir deinen Mantel."

Fast widerwillig zog sie ihren nassen Mantel aus.

„Willst du ein heißes Bad nehmen?"

Mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines trotzigen Kindes schüttelte Lilith den Kopf.

„Lilith, ich will dir helfen, und du bist hier, weil du weißt, dass ich dir helfen will. Nun sei nicht bockig. Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein, mache dir eine heiße Milch mit Honig, hänge deine Sachen zum Trocknen auf und richte das Gästezimmer für dich her."

„Okay..."

Spencer ließ Lilith im Wohnzimmer stehen, er ging ins Bad, um ein Bad einzulassen, bevor er in die Küche ging. Schrödinger wagte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig aus seiner Beobachtungsecke hervor und schnupperte etwas neugierig geworden an Liliths Taschen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Spencer zurück.

„Du kannst gleich ins Bad."

„Danke," murmelte sie leise.

„Schon okay. Willst du die Milch mit ins Bad nehmen?"

„Ja, gerne..."

Bevor Lilith ins Bad ging, brachte Spencer ihr einen großen Becher mit heißer Milch. Lilith schnupperte misstrauisch an dem Becher.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Da ist doch nichts drin, oder?"

„Bitte? Was sollte da drin sein?"

„Schlafmittel oder ..."

„Wie kommst darauf, dass ich so was Blödes tun würde?"

„Ich weiß nicht, könnte ja sein..."

„Lilith, das würde ich nie tun. Das ist nur Milch mit Honig, Zimt und ein wenig Koriander."

„Danke."

„Du kannst jetzt auch ins Bad. Hast du einen Bademantel?"

„Leider nein."

„Dann nimm meinen, er hängt an der Badezimmertür."

„Okay..., meine Schlafsachen sind in einer Tasche, nur die sind ziemlich feucht."

„Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, dann hänge ich die Sachen zum Trocknen auf, und für heute nacht geb ich dir ein Shirt von mir."

„Ist in Ordnung. Kann ich das Shirt gleich haben?"

„Kein Problem. Reicht dir ein altes Universitätsshirt?"

„Ja, Hauptsache, ich kann darin schlafen."

Lilith nippte an der heißen Milch und ging langsam ins Bad, bis Spencer ihr das Shirt brachte.

„Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?"

„Nein, danke."

Lilith schloss die Badezimmertür und schloss einmal ab. Spencer war nicht verwundert, dass sie die Tür abschloss, ihre Erfahrungen waren einfach zu schmerzhaft, als dass sie ihm einfach so vertraut hätte. Lilith legte sich in das warme Wasser und schloss die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen konnte sie sich wieder etwas entspannen. Sie trank nebenher die heiße Milch. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie ein leises Maunzen vor der Tür.

„Schrödinger, lass Lilith in Ruhe."

Es kümmerte sie nicht weiter, dass Spencer draußen mit seinem Kater kämpfte, der neugierig auf die neue Besucherin war.

Lilith stieg nach knapp 20 Minuten aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und zog das Shirt an, das Spencer ihr gegeben hatte. Sie griff nach dem Bademantel und war ein wenig verwundert über die Farbe, violett. Aber ihr war es egal, sie konnte ihm ja schlecht vorschreiben, welche Farbe die Sachen haben sollten, die er ihr gab. Sie wollte nicht hier sein, sie war immer noch enttäuscht darüber, das Spencer sie im Krankenhaus so angegriffen hatte und ihr die Schuld an dem gegeben hatte, was ihr passiert war. Aber ihr war nichts anderes eingefallen, als zu ihm zu gehen und ihn an sein Versprechen zu erinnern. Sie würde sich so schnell wie möglich eine eigene Bleibe suchen, ausziehen und danach nie wieder mit Spencer sprechen. Sie wollte nicht länger als nötig von ihm abhängig sein. Als sie aus dem Bad kam, saß Spencer mit Schrödinger auf dem Schoß auf dem Sofa. Sie sah merkwürdig aus in dem viel zu großen Bademantel, ein wenig verloren, aber das schien ihr erst mal egal zu sein.

„Ich hab deine Sachen zum Trocknen aufgehängt."

„Danke. Wo ist denn das Gästezimmer?"

„Zweite Tür rechts, deine restlichen Sachen hab in den Taschen gelassen und dir dort hingestellt."

Lilith drehte sich um und ging ins Gästezimmer. Es war größer als sie gedacht hatte, aber die vielen Bücherregale wunderten sie nicht, die bevölkerten auch das Wohnzimmer. Sie räumte einige ihrer Sachen weg, bevor sie sich aufs Bett legte. Sie fragte sich, warum jemand ein Doppelbett in seinem Gästezimmer hatte, aber das war ihr auch herzlich egal, es war weich, es war warm und es war weitaus besser als die WG-Couch, auf der sie die letzten Wochen geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte die Tür nur angelehnt, und deswegen kam Schrödinger zu ihr gelaufen. Er maunzte, als er vor ihr saß.

„So, du bist dann also Schrödinger. Du bist ja noch viel niedlicher als auf den Fotos."

Das waren anscheinend die richtigen Worte, denn er sprang zu Lilith aufs Bett und machte es sich auf ihrem Schoß bequem.

„Na, bei dir geht das ja schnell."

Lilith begann, ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, was Schrödinger ein genüssliches Schnurren entlockte. Lilith machte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich und nahm Schrödinger auf den Arm, bevor sie ihn wieder auf ihrem Schoß ablegte, wo er sich zusammenrollte und darauf wartete, weiter gekrault zu werden. Als sie einmal kurz aufhörte, stupste er ihre Hand mit dem Kopf an.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut, Kleiner, ich mach ja weiter."

Lilith merkte, wie sie durch sein Schnurren schläfrig wurde. Sie platzierte Schrödinger neben sich, als sie sich in die Bettdecke kuschelte. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie eingeschlafen. Schrödinger blieb bei ihr liegen.

Spencer wunderte sich nach einer Weile, wo sein Kater geblieben war. Er sah, dass die Tür vom Gästezimmer nur angelehnt war. Er blickte durch die geöffnete Tür.

Klasse, mein Kater wird mir untreu. Liegt da, als wenn er nie was anderes gekannt hätte, dachte er, es wundert mich ein wenig, dass Lilith hier ist. Ich frag mich, wo sie die ganze Zeit seit ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus war. Ich werde sie morgen früh mal fragen.

Am Morgen, als Lilith aufwachte, war Schrödinger nicht mehr bei ihr. Sie blinzelte und hatte erst ein wenig Mühe, ihre Umgebung zu erkennen. Das Zimmer kam ihr fremd vor, bis sie sich langsam daran erinnerte, dass sie bei Spencer war. Sie stand auf, zog seinen Bademantel über und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Spencer?"

Doch Lilith bekam keine Antwort. Als sie in die Küche ging, lag auf der Küchenbar ein Zettel. Spencer hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er zur Arbeit gegangen war, dass der Kaffee fertig sei und dass wenn sie frühstücken wollte, sie sich einfach bedienen sollte. Schrödinger hing glücklich über seinem Fressnapf.

„Guten Morgen, Schrödinger. Hmm, kannst du mir verraten, wo die Kaffeetassen sind?"

Doch von Seiten des Katers war keine Hilfe zu erwarten, sein Fressen war einfach viel interessanter. So musste sie sich also allein durch die Küchenschränke forsten. Nach einigen Versuchen fand sie schließlich eine Tasse. Sie hatte nicht so eine große Ordnung in seinen Schränken erwartet. Sie setzte sich, nachdem sie sich Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte. Sie beschloss sich, ihre Bücher zu holen, um wieder ein wenig zu lernen. Doch nach dem Fressen kam Schrödinger zu ihr. Er schmiegte sich mit seinem Kopf an sie.

„Nicht, ich will lernen. Wir können später schmusen."

Doch Lilith begriff schnell, dass einem kapriziösen Perserkater die Bedeutung des Wortes „später" ziemlich egal war. Er legte sich auf ihr Buch und war nicht wegzubewegen.

„Das hat dein Herrchen mir verschwiegen, dass du so einen Dickkopf hast. Also gut, du hast gewonnen."

Währenddessen im Büro. JJ platzte bei Penelope ins Büro und ließ sich dort genervt auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Hey Prinzessin, du siehst grauenvoll aus. Was ist denn los? Ich dachte, du hättest gestern mit Spencer eine Verabredung gehabt."

„Hatte ich auch, also fast..."

„Na komm, erzähl, was los war. Hat er den ganzen Abend nur kluge Theorien vom Stapel gelassen?"

„Wenn er das getan hat, dann gegenüber einer anderen."

„Wie einer anderen? Was meinst du?"

„Diese Lilith ist bei ihm aufgetaucht, und sie ist geblieben."

„Sie ist bei Spencer?"

„Ja, keine Ahnung, taucht aus dem Nichts auf, und er springt sofort."

„Was bist du denn so gereizt?"

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass er mich wegen so einer Drogenabhängigen versetzt. Ich meine, was kann sie ihm schon bieten? Sie wird Spence doch nur ausnutzen, weil sie einen Platz braucht, an dem sie bleiben kann."

Penelope drehte sich zu JJ um.

„Sag das nie wieder," fuhr sie JJ an, „Lilith hat eine sehr schwere Vergangenheit hinter sich, und sie kann dankbar sein, dass Spence sich um sie kümmert. Du kannst dir überhaupt kein Urteil über sie erlauben. Wenn Spencer ihr nicht beigestanden hätte, dann wäre sie immer noch in dieser Klinik, würde nicht sprechen, würde wahrscheinlich immer noch von diesem Pfleger missbraucht werden, und sie hätte kein Wort gesagt, mit dem sie ihre Eltern belastet hätte. Denkst du allen Ernstes, dass Lilith so berechnend ist, dass sie Spencer nur ausnutzen will? Ich hab sie in der Klinik gesehen. Sie war anfangs völlig verängstigt, sie ist erst nach und nach aufgetaucht. Spencer tut nur das, was jemand schon längst hätte tun sollen."

„Nun spiel dich doch nicht so auf. Was verteidigst du sie?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so gegen sie wettern kannst, Du weißt, wie schlimm vieles ist, was wir tagtäglich bei unserer Arbeit sehen, was Menschen wie sie durchmachen müssen."

„Um Gottes Willen, bist du jetzt ihre Adoptivmom, oder was? Spence wird schon sehen, was er davon hat, wenn er sich mit ihr einlässt."

„Die beiden sind kein Paar, sie sind nur miteinander befreundet und nachdem, was Lilith passiert ist, wird sie es nicht darauf anlegen, ihn anzumachen."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht ist nicht alles wahr von dem, was sie erzählt hat."

„Du zweifelst ihre Aussage an? Ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich so ein Martyrium ausgedacht hat, um ihre Drogensucht zu rechtfertigen?"

„Sie wäre nicht die erste Drogensüchtige, die sich selbst als Opfer darstellt."

„JJ, ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, halt dich da raus, wenn ich mitbekomme, wie du versuchst, Lilith oder Spencer zu diskreditieren, hast du Ärger mit mir. Und lass dich ja nie von Spence dabei erwischen, wenn du etwas über sie sagst, sonst ist er die längste Zeit mit dir befreundet gewesen."

JJ stand auf und rauschte beleidigt aus Penelopes Büro.

Spencer kam am späten Nachmittag zurück. Lilith saß im Wohnzimmer und lernte.

„Hey, hast du den Tag gut überstanden?"

Lilith sah von ihren Büchern auf.

„Ja, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

„Klar, was gibt es?"

„Hör zu, dass ich hier bin, ändert nichts daran, dass ich immer noch sehr enttäuscht von dir bin, dass du mich im Krankenhaus so angegriffen hast. Mir ist nur kein anderer Platz eingefallen, an den ich hätte gehen können."

„Lilith, das, was ich im Krankenhaus zu dir gesagt habe, es tut mir leid, ich hab es nicht so gemeint, ich hatte mir so große Sorgen um dich gemacht und als du mir gesagt hast, was passiert ist, ..., ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

„Aber du hast es gesagt. Ich hab gedacht, dass du mich verstehst, dass du mich nicht wegstößt. Ich hab gehofft, dass du mir hilfst."

„Ich war völlig außer mir, es tut mir so leid. Lass uns das bitte vergessen."

„Das kann ich nicht, es hat mich zu sehr getroffen."

„Aber wenn du hier bleibst, wir können uns doch nicht ständig aus dem Weg gehen. Lilith, bitte, ..."

Spencer tat es weh, als er ihren harten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Okay, hör zu, wenn du wirklich noch so wütend auf mich bist, ich dränge dich zu nichts, aber wenn du bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst, ich bin für dich da."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich brauche..."

Mit den Worten stand Lilith auf und ging ins Gästezimmer. Wie auf ein verabredetes Zeichen hin folgte ihr Schrödinger. Lilith ließ ihn in ihr Zimmer, um mit ihm zu schmusen.

Während der nächsten Wochen und Monate änderte sich nichts an ihrer Situation. Lilith sprach zwar mit Spencer, aber es hielt sich in Grenzen, sie versuchte zu vermeiden, mehr als nur das Nötigste mit ihm zu sprechen. Schrödinger hatte sie außerordentlich in sein kleines Katzenherz geschlossen und verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit ihr. Die erste Zeit, wenn er wegen einem Fall weg war, blieb Lilith allein mit Schrödinger. Doch nach einer Weile fiel Spencer auf, dass Lilith immer verschlossener wurde. Deswegen bat er Penelope, nach Lilith zu sehen, wenn er weg war. Da er wusste, dass Lilith dem nicht zustimmen würde, sagte er ihr nichts davon. Sie würde sich dann schon mit Penelope auseinander setzen müssen. Penelope hatte kein Problem damit, auf Lilith zu treffen, auch als Spencer sie auf ihre wahrscheinliche Ablehnung vorbereitete.

„Reid Hase, nun mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich werde schon mit ihr fertig. Was kann sie schon tun? Mich mit nem bösen Blick belegen?"

„Sie wird eher ablehnend auf dich reagieren und versuchen, dich zu verscheuchen, bevor du auch nur 2 Sätze gesprochen hast."

„Ich liebe Herausforderungen, ich werde sie mir schon zurechtbiegen."

„Okay, rufst du an, wenn du bei ihr warst?"

„Klar, ich lasse sie auch leben."

Spencer machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, ob das so eine so gute Idee war, aber die Sorge um Lilith, die allein vielleicht Dummheiten machen würde, überwog. Und Pen war sehr gut darin, zu anderen Menschen einen guten Draht aufzubauen, deswegen war er sich sicher, dass sie mit Lilith zurechtkommen würde, wenn sie ihr eine Chance dazu gab.

Nach ihrem Arbeitstag machte Penelope sich auf den Weg zu Spencers Wohnung. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Spencer nicht übertrieben hatte, als er von Liliths Bockigkeit gesprochen hatte. Sie klingelte und hoffte, dass sie aufmachen würde. Doch tatsächlich wurde sie reingelassen und Lilith öffnete die Wohnungstür. Ihr Blick sagte Penelope, dass Lilith sie erkannte.

„Ach..., ich brauche keinen Babysitter, auch wenn Spencer dir das gesagt hat."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich dein Babysitter bin?"

„Hör zu, ich bin nicht blöd, warum sonst sollte Spencer dich hierher schicken?"

„Jetzt lass mich erst mal rein."

Penelope drängelte sich an Lilith vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Das ist Hausfriedensbruch, das weißt du, oder?"

„Du hast immerhin die Tür aufgemacht. Und warum gehst du davon aus, dass Spencer mich geschickt hat? Kann ich nicht aus eigenem Interesse hier sein?"

Lilith seufzte genervt, als sie hinter Penelope herging. Schrödinger kam auf seine ehemalige Katzensitterin zugeschossen und wollte auf den Arm genommen werden.

„Okay, komm jetzt bitte nicht auf die hirnrissige Idee, mir erzählen zu wollen, dass du wegen dem Kater hier bist."

„Kannst du Kaffee machen?"

Lilith schnappte nach Luft.

„Bitte? Du tauchst unangemeldet und uneingeladen hier auf, und jetzt soll ich auch noch Kaffee kochen?"

„Nur keine Panik, ich kann mir auch selbst welchen machen."

„Schon gut, ich geh ja schon."

Lilith schüttelte den Kopf, als sie in die Küche ging. Wie konnte man nur so dreist sein?

Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie mit 2 Tassen Kaffee wieder.

„Also, was willst du hier?"

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Was sollte mit mir denn nicht in Ordnung sein? Ich bin nur ein wenig gestresst wegen der Zwischenprüfung."

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja, mein Gott verdammt, was sollte denn noch sein? Mache ich einen so labilen Eindruck?"

„Du brauchst nicht so rumzuschreien und setz dich wieder..."

Widerwillig nahm Lilith wieder Platz.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Kleines, ich bin die Letzte, die hier dir was Böses will. Ja, ich bin hier, weil Spencer mich darum gebeten hat, er macht sich Sorgen um dich, weil du dich seiner Aussage nach immer mehr zurückgezogen hast. Er hat Angst, dass du irgendwelche Dummheiten machst. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu kontrollieren, ich hätte da sehr viel Besseres zu tun. Spencer hat mir erzählt, dass du immer noch sehr verletzt bist, wegen dem, was er im Krankenhaus gesagt hat und dass er dir das mit seiner Entlassung erst so spät gesagt hat. Lilith, ich kenne ihn sehr viel länger als du, wenn er sagt, dass es ihm leid tut, dann meint er es auch so, das kannst du ihm auch glauben."

„Er hat mir so weh getan damit."

„Ich weiß, und ich glaube, es wäre niemandem damit anders gegangen, aber gib ihm eine Chance, ein guter Freund für dich zu sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch kann."

„Oh man, Mädchen, du bist ne verdammt harte Nuss. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass die ganze Situation im Moment für Spencer einfach ist? Er hat dich von einer Sekunde auf die andere hier aufgenommen, er würde sich jederzeit für dich ein Bein ausreißen oder auch beide und du gehst ihm so aus dem Weg."

„Ich bin dankbar, dass er mich aufgenommen hat, aber..."

„Was aber? Er hat sich mehrmals bei dir entschuldigt, und ich weiß, wie groß seine Sorge um dich war, als du im Krankenhaus lagst. Als man ihn angerufen hat, hat er mich aus dem Bett geklingelt und mich gebeten, herauszufinden, was dir passiert sein könnte. Er dachte, dass es seine Schuld wäre. Du hättest immer zu ihm gehen können."

Lilith nagte an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Ich war zu stolz."

„Nein, du warst sturer als ein Maultier in den Anden. Und jetzt zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, sonst muss ich dir wirklich den Spitznamen geben, der mir im Kopf rumspukt."

„Was für einer?"

„Grummelinchen."

„Bitte? Warum denn das?"

„Weil du die ganze Zeit ganz grimmig guckst. Liebchen, wenn du das noch öfter machst, hast du ihn zwei Jahren Stirnfalten wie ne Gletscherspalte."

Wider Erwarten fing Lilith an zu lachen.

„Hey, geht ja doch."

„Das macht uns noch nicht zu guten Freundinnen."

„Das behauptet ja auch keiner, meinst du, dass du versuchen kannst, ein bisschen menschlicher zu Spencer zu sein, wenn er wiederkommt? Er will wirklich nur das Beste für dich."

„Warum setzt du dich so für ihn ein?"

„Keine Ahnung, meine Mutter nennt es das „Mamabär" Syndrom."

„Das was?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber anscheinend hab ich was an mir, dass sich viele mir gerne anvertrauen. Anscheinend wirke ich so geeignet zum Ankuscheln und Anlehnen wie ein altes Lieblingssofakissen. Und weißt du, Spencer ist jemand, den man manchmal mit sanfter Gewalt dazu zwingen muss, etwas von sich preiszugeben."

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Rede mit ihm und wenn du was von ihm brauchst, dann bitte ihn darum."

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Gibt es irgendetwas, womit du im Moment nicht klar kommst?"

„Kannst du Algebra?"

„Was? Nein, leider nicht, aber da kannst du besser Spencer fragen, er hat immerhin einen Doktortitel in Mathematik."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das einfach so machen kann..."

„Klar, kannst du, kleines Grummelinchen. Spring einfach mal über deinen Schatten und bitte Spencer um Hilfe. Er wird dir helfen."

„Ich denke mal darüber nach."

„Mach das..."

Penelope blieb etwas über 2 Stunden bei Lilith, sie schaffte es, dass Lilith sich ihr gegenüber ein klein wenig öffnete.

Als sie sich von einander verabschiedeten, legte Penelope Lilith eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenn du mal nicht mit Spencer über etwas reden willst, dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen, okay?"

„Okay, ich denke dran."

„Nicht nur daran denken, auch tatsächlich machen, Kleines."

„Ich hab dich schon verstanden."

„Nun wird doch nicht gleich wieder zickig."

„Tut mir leid."

„Ich geb dir noch einen Tipp. Wenn Spencer wiederkommt, ich kann dir vorher bescheid geben, er freut sich, wenn er abends noch was zu essen kriegt. Am besten holst du etwas beim Mexikaner."

„Okay, danke..."

Als Spencer nach drei Tagen zurückkam, wurde Lilith von Penelope informiert, so dass sie genügend Zeit hatte, um Essen beim Mexikaner zu holen. Sie deckte den Tisch, öffnete eine Flasche Wein und wartete darauf, dass Spencer wiederkam. Schrödinger lief zur Tür, als er sein Herrchen hörte. Er sprang ihn sofort an, als er die Tür aufschloss.

„Hallo mein Kleiner."

Lilith kam eilig aus der Küche gelaufen.

„Hi, du kommst genau rechtzeitig."

„Rechtzeitig für was?"

„Zum Essen, es gibt mexikanisch."

„Du hast gekocht?

„Nein, ich muss gestehen, ich hab es beim Mexikaner um die Ecke geholt."

„Das trifft sich gut, ich hab auch Hunger."

„Langen Tag gehabt?"

„Ja," erwiderte Spencer etwas verwirrt. Er fragte sich, was mit Lilith passiert war, dass sie plötzlich wieder mit ihm sprach.

Spencer hatte noch Schrödinger auf dem Arm, als das von der Küche abgehende Esszimmer betrat.

„Setz dich, ich hoffe, dir ist ein Glas Rotwein zum Essen recht?"

„Sehr gern. Du hättest dir nicht so viel Mühe machen brauchen."

„Ach, das ging alles sehr schnell, ich musste ja nicht kochen."

Spencer setzte Schrödinger auf dem Boden ab, bevor er selbst Platz nahm.

„Lilith, gibt es einen Grund dafür?"

„Wofür?"

„Das Essen, dass du wieder..."

„Spencer, ich hab mich blöde verhalten, es tut mir leid, ich hätte eher begreifen müssen, dass es dir wirklich leid tut, ich hab es dir in deiner eigenen Wohnung echt schwer gemacht."

„Das ist schon okay, ich bin dir nicht böse."

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Nein, ich bin nur sehr erleichtert, dass du wieder mit mir sprichst, aber jetzt lass uns erst mal in Ruhe essen, dafür hast du es ja geholt."

„Allerdings."

„Aber vorher," Spencer hob sein Glas an, „trinken wir auf unsere Freundschaft."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, auf unsere Freundschaft."

Lilith und Spencer stießen miteinander an. Sie lächelten sich dabei an. Nach dem Essen machten sie noch gemeinsam den Abwasch. Schrödinger wich ihnen dabei nicht von der Seite. Später, als sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa saßen, sah Spencer Lilith an.

„Magst du mir erzählen, wie es dir ergangen ist, nachdem du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurdest?"

„Ich war die Wochen seit meiner Entlassung bei einer Bekannten, die ich aus der Abendschule kenne, sie wohnt in einer WG. Das hat auch ganz gut geklappt, bis sich ihre Mitbewohner beschwert haben, weil ich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa gepennt habe. Sie haben ihr so lange Druck gemacht, bis sie mich gebeten hat, zu gehen, und dann kam ich zu dir. Bevor du fragst, ich bin die ganze Zeit zur Abendschule gegangen."

„Ihr habt doch bald Zwischenprüfungen, oder?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Kommst du gut zurecht?"

„Ja, geht sehr gut, bis auf Algebra."

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Sehr gerne."

„Hast du heute keinen Unterricht?"

„Spencer, es ist Samstag, im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich an geregelten Tagen frei."

„Wollen wir uns morgen mal deine Bücher ansehen?"

„Gerne, also nur, wenn es dir zeitlich passt und du nichts..."

„Lilith, ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich dir helfe."

„Es ist nur etwas ungewohnt für mich."

„Ich weiß, Wir kriegen das schon hin."

„Danke."

Am nächsten Tag frühstückten Lilith und Spencer gemeinsam, bevor sie ihre Bücher holte und Spencer ihr eine kleine Nachhilfestunde in Algebra gab. Er erklärte es ihr so, dass sie es von Anfang an verstand.

„Vielen Dank."

„Schon okay, ich bin froh, dass ich dir helfen konnte."

„Und du kannst es wirklich sehr gut erklären."

Spencer grinste ein wenig verlegen.

„Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein," sagte Lilith.

„Sonst noch etwas, wobei ich dir helfen kann?"

„Nein, im Moment nicht, es ist alles okay."

„Möchtest du sonst über etwas reden? Du warst in der letzten Zeit sehr schweigsam und in dich gekehrt."

„Nein, mir machte das mit Algebra ein wenig Sorgen, aber das wird jetzt wohl gehen."

„Okay."

„Ich bin ein wenig müde, ich leg mich noch ein bisschen aufs Ohr."

Spencer war es schon gewohnt, dass Schrödinger jedes Mal Lilith hinterherlief.

Ein paar Tage später kam Lilith sichtlich aufgewühlt abends nach Hause, sie warf die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und auch ihre Zimmertür. Spencer sah überrascht auf. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, bevor er aufstand und an ihre Tür klopfte.

„Lilith, ist alles okay?"

„Lass mich einfach, ich bin müde."

„Mach bitte die Tür auf, wer einfach nur müde ist, knallt nicht so mit den Türen. Lass uns reden, es ist doch etwas."

Lilith öffnete die Tür, sie weinte.

„Hey, was ist denn los?" fragte er.

„Ich schmeiß alles hin, das hat doch eh keinen Sinn."

„Warum denn das?"

Lilith brach erneut heftig in Tränen aus, woraufhin Spencer sie in den Arm nahm.

„Sssshhh, ist ja gut, ganz ruhig. Was ist passiert?"

„Mein Lehrer, ..., er..."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er weiß natürlich von meinen Schwierigkeiten in Algebra. Er hat mich gebeten, heute länger zu bleiben."

Spencer ahnte, was sie ihm sagen wollte, und er hoffte, dass sie diesmal rechtzeitig die Notbremse gezogen hatte.

„Was wollte er von dir?"

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er ein Auge zudrückt, was Algebra bei der Zwischenprüfung angeht, wenn ich mit ihm schlafe. Verdammt, wird das jedes Mal so sein, wenn jemand weiß, woher ich komme, was ich gemacht habe?"

„Wie hast du reagiert?"

„Ich bin einfach gegangen, mir war so schlecht, ich musste mich draußen erst mal übergeben. Ich will das nie wieder tun."

„Du hast das Richtige getan, Lilith, du musst jemandem bescheid sagen, was er dir angeboten hat, er wird es mit Sicherheit noch bei anderen versucht haben. Wir können es gemeinsam machen."

„Und wenn er mich dann absichtlich durchfallen lässt?"

„Das kann er nicht, weil er sich einen neuen Job suchen darf."

Lilith vergrub ihren Kopf in Spencers Halsbeuge und schluchzte eine Weile. Spencer konnte nur annähernd nachvollziehen, wie es ihr ging, dass sie es leid war, dass man immer wieder versuchte, sie in diese alten Verhaltensmuster zurückzupressen. Er hielt Lilith so lange fest, bis ihr Weinen leiser wurde.

„Hast du das eben ernst gemeint?" Ihre Stimme klang immer noch ein wenig brüchig.

„Was?"

„Dass du mir hilfst, gegen ihn vorzugehen?"

„Natürlich, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir helfe, egal wobei."

„Ich hab Angst, ich will mir meinen Abschluss nicht versauen."

„Hey Lilith, sieh mich an, komm, sieh mich an."

Spencer drückte ihr Kinn leicht hoch.

„Ich will nicht wieder ganz von vorne anfangen müssen."

„Das musst du nicht, du versaust dir nicht deinen Abschluss, ganz im Gegenteil. Du tust das Richtige."

Lilith lehnte sich an ihn.

„Danke."

„Schon okay."

„Kannst du bei mir bleiben oder ich bei dir? Ich hab die letzten Nächte immer sehr schlecht geschlafen."

„Kein Problem."

„Kannst du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?"

„Klar, welchen denn?"

„Kannst du mir noch mal ne heiße Milch machen?"

„Natürlich..."

„Danke. Hatte Schrödinger schon seine Milchdrops?"

„Nein, noch nicht."

Lilith ging mit Spencer in die Küche, sie holte die Packung mit den Milchdrops aus dem Schrank und schüttelte sie.

„Schrödinger, komm her, deine Lieblingsleckerli."

Das war für ihn eindeutig das Zauberwort, er kam sofort angeschossen. Lilith nahm ein paar Drops aus der Packung.

Lilith hockte sich zu ihm herunter und spielte mit ihm, wobei er die Drops als Belohnung bekam. Spencer lächelte, als er sah, wie Lilith mit dem Kater spielte. Schrödinger machte eine Menge Blödsinn mit, zu dem sie ihn animierte.

„So, ich hab leider keine Drops mehr für dich, Kleiner. Tut mir leid, morgen wieder."

„Hier deine Milch."

„Danke."

„Soll ich also wirklich heute nacht bei dir bleiben?"

„Ja, ich würde mich sicherer fühlen, wenn ich nicht allein bin."

Um Lilith nicht zu nahe treten, aber um dennoch bei ihr zu bleiben, legte Spencer sich auf das kleine Sofa, das im Gästezimmer stand. Er wurde wach, als er hörte, dass Lilith einen Alptraum hatte. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und schüttelte sie sanft.

„Lilith, wach auf, es ist nur ein Traum, es ist alles okay, wach einfach auf."

Lilith schlug die Augen auf, sie schien für einen Moment lang nicht zu wissen, wo sie war, sie sah Spencer verängstigt an, bis sie ihn schließlich erkannte.

„Es ist alles okay, du hattest nur einen Alptraum. Dir kann hier nichts passieren."

Spencer zog Lilith vorsichtig an sich, die laut atmete und leise weinte.

„Ich hab geträumt, ich wäre wieder zu Hause, und dieser Lehrer, er hat von meinen Eltern Geld bekommen, dass er mich..."

Spencer streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

„Es ist vorbei, es war nur ein Traum, dir kann niemand mehr etwas tun."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Lilith sich beruhigte.

„Kannst du mich bitte festhalten?" fragte sie leise.

Spencer antwortete ihr nicht, sondern hielt sie einfach weiter in seinen Armen.

„Darf ich in deinen Armen einschlafen?"

„Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, ich meine..."

„Ich brauche dich jetzt in meiner Nähe, du hast gesagt, dass du für mich da bist..."

Spencer zog Lilith an sich, als sie sich wieder zurücklegte. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, und Spencer spürte ihren Atem an seinem Hals. Er hatte Zweifel, dass es richtig war, dass sie in seinen Armen einschlafen wollte, aber er spürte, dass sie sich beruhigte und entspannte und nach einer Weile fest eingeschlafen war. Spencer schlief auch ein, obwohl er eigentlich gehen wollte, nachdem Lilith eingeschlafen war, aber er war selbst sehr müde. Als er am Morgen aufwachte und einen Blick auf ihren Wecker warf, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass er verschlafen hatte. Er versuchte, sich von Lilith zu lösen, die aber einen Arm fest um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Spencer nahm behutsam ihren Arm hoch und legte ihn zurück auf ihre Seite. Er hörte ein unzufriedenes Brummeln neben sich, bevor Lilith die Augen aufschlug.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Ich hab verschlafen, ich muss ins Büro, tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Oh, tut mir leid. Soll ich eben Kaffee kochen?"

„Nein, ist schon okay, ich hol mir unterwegs einen, versuch noch zu schlafen."

Lilith grummelte wieder und drehte sich wieder um, während Spencer sich eilig fertig machte und das Haus verließ.

Er kam gut eine halbe Stunde zu spät, Penelope stand grinsend in ihrer Bürotür, sie nahm ihm den Coffee to go Becher ab.

„Hey, das ist meiner."

„Na, mein Hase? Kurze Nacht gehabt?"

„Ein wenig, aber nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Jetzt bin ich neugierig."

„Kann ich erst mal zu meinem Schreibtisch, bevor du mich in Beschlag nimmst?"

„Aber natürlich, mein Süßer, was denkst du denn?"

Nach gut einer Viertelstunde kam Spencer wieder zu Penelope ins Büro.

„Also, nun sag, womit hat Grummelinchen dich wachgehalten?"

„Grummelinchen? Du nennst sie Grummelinchen?"

„Ja, weil sie so grimmig geguckt hat. Aber was hat sie jetzt gemacht?"

„Sie hat Ärger mit einem ihrer Lehrer."

„Inwiefern?"

„Sagen wir es so, er hat ihr ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht, eher gesagt, er würde bei Algebra in der Zwischenprüfung gnädig sein, wenn sie mit ihm schlafen würde."

„Die arme Maus, was macht sie jetzt?"

„Wir wenden uns an die Abendschule, dass die sich um Maßnahmen kümmern. Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass Lilith mir gesagt hat, was los ist. Sie hat mich gebeten, dass ich die Nacht über bei ihr bleibe, ich hatte meinen Wecker in meinem Schlafzimmer, deswegen habe ich verschlafen."

„Ist zwischen euch alles wieder okay?"

„Ja, wir sind wieder ganz gut miteinander befreundet. Sie kommt heute Nachmittag her, um mich abzuholen."

„Hierher?"

„Ja, es würde keinen Sinn machen, wenn ich erst mal nach Hause fahren würde."

„Da hast du auch wieder recht. Sag mal, da ist doch noch was, oder?"

„Wie? Was soll denn sein?"

„Spencer Reid, du solltest mich lange genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass du mir nichts verheimlichen kannst."

„Lilith hat mich gebeten, dass ich bei ihr schlafe, also im selben Bett."

Penelope sah Spencer völlig verwundert an.

„Und?"

„Wie und? Es ist nichts passiert, wenn du das denkst."

„Dass nichts passiert ist, ist mir klar. Aber ich denke, das bedeutet, dass sie dir vertraut."

„Ich wollte nur so lange bei ihr bleiben, bis sie eingeschlafen ist, nachdem sie wegen einem Alptraum aufgewacht ist, aber ich bin eingeschlafen."

„Ist das süß," quietschte Penelope.

„Was?"

„Ich kann mir das richtig gut vorstellen, wie sie sich im Schlaf an dich kuschelt."

„Das hatte nichts mit mir zu tun. Sie wollte nicht allein sein."

„Spencer, natürlich hatte es etwas mit dir zu tun. Lilith wohnt bei dir, du hilfst ihr, ihr seid befreundet, und nach allem, was war, fängt sie wieder an, dir zu vertrauen."

„Ich hielt es für keine gute Idee, weil sie ja doch sehr traumatisiert ist."

„Aber sie hat die Nacht sehr ruhig geschlafen, wer weiß, ob das so gewesen wäre, wenn du nicht bei ihr gewesen wärst?"

„Du hast ja recht."

Am Nachmittag kam Lilith zu ihnen ins Büro. JJ sah Lilith über den Flur laufen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, nicht, dass es schon schlimm genug war, dass sie sich Spencer unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, jetzt tauchte sie auch noch hier im Büro auf, der bisher einzige Ort, wo sie Spencer für sich hatte. Die anderen sahen erstaunt auf, als sie Lilith entdeckten, die etwas unsicher auf Spencers Schreibtisch zuging.

„Hey, ich glaube, du hast Besuch," sagte Emily und zeigte auf Lilith, woraufhin Spencer sich umdrehte.

„Lilith, hi."

„Hi, ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät."

„Nein, alles okay."

„Hier arbeitest du also."

„Ja, setz dich doch."

„Müssen wir nicht los?"

„Wir haben noch Zeit."

Emily und Derek hatten sich unauffällig genähert.

„Reid, willst uns deinen Besuch nicht vorstellen?"

„Lilith, das sind Emily und Derek, sowohl Freunde als auch Kollegen. Emily, Derek, das ist Lilith, sie wohnt bei mir, wir kennen uns aus der Therapie."

„Hi, schön dich wiederzusehen, wir haben dich kurz gesehen."

„Ja, ihr habt Spencer mehrmals besucht, aber dich habe ich nur einmal dort gesehen," erwiderte Lilith und zeigte auf Emily.

„Ja, ich wusste nur nicht, ob Spencer mich sehen wollte."

„Das Gefühl kenne ich."

Derek kam in dem Moment mit einem Becher Kaffee zu ihnen.

„Das musst du Reid einfach nachsehen, er ist leider nicht so höflich, dir etwas anzubieten."

„Oh, vielen Dank." Lilith nahm den Kaffee entgegen.

„Sieh es Derek nach, er versucht immer, eine Frau zu beeindrucken," grinste Emily.

„Und bisher hat er das immer nur bei mir versucht."

Ganz eindeutig Penelope, die aus dem Hintergrund zu hören war.

„Babygirl, du weißt doch, dass es keine andere für mich gibt."

„Grummelinchen, du bist ja schon hier."

Emily und Derek sahen verwirrt erst zu Lilith und dann zu Penelope.

„Heute hat sie auch ihren Sonntagsgesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, sonst guckt sie wie ein verstimmter, grummelnder Bär," erwiderte Penelope.

„Das hab ich nur, weil du so unangemeldet aufgetaucht bist."

„Ihr kennt euch?"

„Sagen wir mal so, ich bin Liliths Animateurin, wenn unser Bärchen hier mit euch auf Gangsterjagd ist."

„Das ist ja mal ein interessanter Nebenjob."

„Ja, ich entreiße euch ja ungern meine Mitbewohnerin, aber wir müssen so langsam los, wir haben noch was zu erledigen."

„Dann viel Spaß, hat uns gefreut, Lilith."

„Mich auch, danke für den Kaffee."

Lilith und Spencer fuhren zu der Abendschule, bei der Lilith ihren Abschluss nachholte. Lilith war zögerlich, was das Aussteigen anging.

„Ist alles okay?"

„Spencer, muss das wirklich sein? Ich muss mich doch einfach nicht darauf einlassen."

„Willst du, dass es immer so weiter geht, dass er auch mit anderen Schülerinnen so verfährt?"

„Nein, aber warum muss ich...?"

„Weil du dich nicht immer verstecken kannst, hör zu, ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber du musst dich gegen ihn wehren."

„Ich weiß, ich will nur nicht..."

„Was willst du nicht? Willst du ewig zurückstecken und dich damit abfinden, dass andere versuchen dich immer wieder in diese eine Ecke zu drücken, aus der du so lange rauskommen wolltest? Komm, lass uns gehen."

„Also gut."

Die Sekretärin des Leiters weigerte sich erst ein wenig, die beiden zu ihm zu lassen, doch Spencer nutzte seinen Dienstausweis, um ihnen Zutritt zu verschaffen. Lilith sah ihn erstaunt an. Lilith hatte sich mit Spencer so abgesprochen, dass er den Vorfall schildern sollte. Spencer war zwar erst nicht damit einverstanden, dass Lilith sich hinter ihm versteckte, aber er verstand auch, dass sie noch nicht den Mut gefunden hatte, für sich selbst einzustehen und sich zu verteidigen. Lilith bemühte sich, nicht allzu eingeschüchtert und ängstlich auszusehen. Spencer schilderte den Vorgang, so wie Lilith sich ihm anvertraut hatte. Der Direktor der Abendschule hörte sich das alles an, wobei er Lilith immer wieder mal eindringlich fixierte.

„Haben Sie Beweise für Ihre Behauptung, Dr. Reid?"

„Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, die Glaubwürdigkeit von Miss Wainwright anzuzweifeln. Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass bei den Anmeldeformularen der Bildungsstand und der bisherige Werdegang der Teilnehmer vermerkt ist, daher ist davon auszugehen, dass der betreffende Lehrer von Miss Wainwrights Vergangenheit weiß, und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie nicht die einzige Schülerin hier ist, bei der er so etwas versucht hat."

„Es hat bisher keine Beschwerden wegen ihm gegeben, daher macht mich das ganze etwas stutzig, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Glaubwürdigkeit von Miss Wainwright einschätzen soll."

„Was? Mir wird ein gutes Prüfungsergebnis gegen Sex angeboten, und ich soll mir das ausgedacht haben, bloß weil ich mich in meiner Vergangenheit prostituieren musste? Ich bin es leid, dass immer wieder versucht wird, mich in diese eine Ecke zu drängen. Ich habe mich anständig benommen, ich versuche hier, meinen Abschluss nachzumachen, mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen, und ich habe eine faire Chance verdient, ohne dass man mir wieder das Gefühl gibt, nur etwas zu bekommen, wenn ich für so ein perverses Schein die Beine breit mache. Glauben Sie doch, was sie wollen, aber welchen Grund hätte ich, diesen Typen diskreditieren zu wollen, wenn es nicht tatsächlich so gewesen wäre?"

Lilith war aufgestanden, sie war sehr laut geworden, und Spencer fühlte sich an ihre Aussage gegenüber der Polizei während der Therapie erinnert. Lilith verließ den Raum.

„Denken Sie immer noch, dass ihre Glaubwürdigkeit anzuzweifeln ist? Was denken Sie, was passiert, wenn sie dumm genug wäre, sich darauf einzulassen, er würde sie damit erpressen. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder sprechen Sie diesem Herren die Kündigung aus oder Miss Wainwright wird zur Polizei gehen und ihn wegen sexueller Nötigung anzeigen, das wird sich auf ihr Institut hier nicht sonderlich positiv auswirken, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es in Ihrem Interesse ist, dass sie nicht mit negativen Schlagzeilen in der Presse auftauchen möchten."

„Okay, okay, Dr. Reid, wir werden diesen Vorwürfen nachgehen."

„Das wird leider nicht reichen, denn ich rechne fest damit, dass Miss Wainwright dann mit Repressalien seitens dieses Lehrers rechnen muss. Daher wird kein Weg an der Kündigung vorbei führen, wie gesagt, ich habe Miss Wainwright eh zu einer Anzeige geraten."

„Also gut, wir werden ihn entlassen."

„Ich nehme an, Sie werden mich benachrichtigen, wenn die Kündigung erfolgt ist. Es ist Miss Wainwright nicht zu zumuten, dass sie diesem Herren nicht noch ein weiteres Mal im Unterricht begegnen muss."

„Natürlich, vielen Dank, dass Sie uns über diesen Vorfall unterrichtet haben."

Spencer verabschiedete sich von dem Direktor und ging nach draußen. Lilith stand an seinem Auto, sie wirkte sehr aufgewühlt, sie weinte. Sie lief auf Spencer zu, als sie ihn sah, der sie umarmte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird entlassen. Und wenn das trotz allem nicht passieren sollte, dann gehen wir zur Polizei, und du zeigst ihn an."

„Was Erst sagst du mir, dass er entlassen wird, und jetzt soll ich ihn anzeigen."

„Nur dann, wenn ihm nicht gekündigt wird. Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass man versuchen wird, ihm das wieder durchgehen zu lassen, und du mußt dich wehren, sonst wirst du immer wieder so behandelt werden."

„Warum ist das alles so schwer?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber du bist nicht allein, und das sollte dir etwas Mut machen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Im Moment können wir nichts anderes tun als abwarten, ich hab den Direktor gebeten, dass er sich melden soll, sobald er diesen Lehrer entlassen hat."

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Sagen wir mal so, ich habe ihm dargelegt, was es für Folgen haben kann, wenn er diesen Herren weiter beschäftigt und du dich leider gezwungen siehst, ihn anzeigen zu müssen."

„Hört sich ganz harmlos an."

„War es ja auch. Na, komm, lass uns nach Hause fahren, Schrödinger hat vor lauter Sehnsucht bestimmt schon das ganze Haus zusammengejault."

Während Spencer und Lilith unterwegs gewesen waren, schäumte JJ in ihrem Büro vor Wut. Sie fasste es nicht, dass diese Person sich auch noch erdreisten konnte, hier aufzutauchen. Sie stand auf und ging sich einen Kaffee holen. Es erschien ihr wie eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, dass Derek sich auch gerade einen Kaffee holte.

„Hey, wo warst du denn vorhin? Reids neue Mitbewohnerin Lilith war vorhin hier."

„Vielen Dank, ich habe diese Dame schon kennengelernt."

„Na na, Kleines, was ist denn mit dir los? Sie macht doch einen ganz netten Eindruck, und es ist hochanständig von Reid, dass er sie aufgenommen hat, nach allem, was ihr passiert ist."

„Weißt du davon?"

„So einiges, ich hab mitbekommen, wie er am Telefon mit Penelope darüber gesprochen hat, die sich gerade Einsicht in die Akte von ihr verschafft hat. Schlimme Geschichte."

„Wer weiß."

„Was meinst du denn damit?"

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie zweifel ich daran, dass Eltern ihrem Kind so etwas antun."

„JJ, du hast oft genug miterlebt, was Eltern ihren Kindern antun oder was andere Kindern antun, ich denke nicht, dass sie sich das ausgedacht haben wird."

„Und ich verstehe auch nicht, warum ihr alle diesen Unsinn unterstützt, dass er ihr bei ihr wohnt. Für mich sieht das so aus, als wenn sie ihn nur ausnutzen will, weil sie erst mal einen Platz braucht, an dem sie bleiben kann. Wenn sie sich wieder gefangen hat, wird sie abhauen, und sie wird Spencer keines Blickes mehr würdigen."

„Was hast du für ein Problem mit ihr? Ihr ist was wirklich Schlimmes passiert, und sie wird mit Sicherheit sehr dankbar dafür sein, dass Spencer sich um sie kümmert. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass sie in einer vom Staat geförderten Einrichtung zum betreuten Wohnung wieder missbraucht wurde. Weißt du, was ich glaube? Du bist eifersüchtig, weil Spencer sich um sie kümmert und dich neulich nach Hause geschickt hast. Warum willst du auf Teufel komm raus wieder etwas von ihm? Weil sich eine andere für ihn interessiert? Nur wenn du es an Lilith auslässt, bist du da falsch."

„So ein Blödsinn, ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig."

„Es ist mir auch egal, ich hab noch was zu tun, aber du solltest dir überlegen, was du so sagst."

JJ hätte sich ohrfeigen können, nachdem sie wieder in ihrem Büro war. Es war klar, dass Derek so reagierte, kaum sah eine Frau auch nur ansatzweise danach aus, als wenn sie in Not wäre, dann war er sofort helfend zur Seite. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Emily in der Lage wäre, Lilith zu durchschauen, dass sie nicht ganz allein auf weiter Flur war, um Spencer zu beweisen, dass Lilith ihn nur ausnutzen würde.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer fuhr indessen mit Lilith nach Hause.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hab nen Mordshunger."

„Auf was?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber es könnte was richtig Fettiges sein."

„Fast Food?"

„Ja..."

„Mit nach Hause nehmen?"

„Ja, können wir noch irgendwo Eiscreme kaufen?"

„Klar, wenn es dir hilft..."

Eine gute halbe Stunde später waren die beiden mit mehreren Burgern, Hähnchenteilen, Chili Cheese Fries, Krautsalat, Maiskolben und einer Familienpackung Eiscreme zu Hause. Lilith fiel fast sofort über die Tüten her.

„Hey, nun warte doch."

„Ich hab Hunger."

„Da wäre ich jetzt nie drauf gekommen."

Spencer hatte einige Mühe, Schrödinger davon abzuhalten, allzu neugierig die Tüten in Augenschein zu nehmen, während Lilith schon wie ein ausgehungertes Raubtier in einen doppelten Burger biss. Spencer konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie sah sehr süß dabei aus, als offensichtlich instinktiv animalische Instinkte in ihr hervortraten.

„Was gibt es denn da zu grinsen? Ich habe einfach Hunger."

„Nein, es sieht nur total süß aus, wie du versuchst, deinen Unterkiefer wie eine Würgeschlange auszuhaken."

„Bitte?"

Lilith sah hungrig von ihrem Burger auf und sah Spencer irritiert an.

„Iss ruhig weiter."

Nach einer Weile hatten die beiden eine Menge leerer Pappschachteln hinterlassen, während sie sich mit der Eiscreme beschäftigten. Lilith war zuvor in die Küche getigert und hatte Schokoladensoße und Sprühsahne geholt. Spencer sah sie erstaunt an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Wieso?"

„Ich hab dich noch nie so erlebt, also so übermäßig hungrig."

„Ich glaube, das liegt an dem Stress. Hey, gib mir die Schlagsahne, ich will noch was davon haben."

„Hier bitte, bevor du mir noch verhungerst."

Schrödinger kam zu Lilith gelaufen, als sie die Dose mit der Sprühschlagsahne in der Hand hatte. Sie hatten schon festgestellt, dass der Kater verrückt nach Schlagsahne war. Lilith sprühte sich etwas auf den Handrücken und ließ es von Schrödinger ablecken.

„Ja, mein Kleiner, das magst du, oder?"

Sie kicherte, als er es ableckte, weil es durch seine raue Zunge kitzelte. Nachdem Schrödinger die Sahne von Liliths Hand abgeschleckt hatte, rollte er sich auf den Rücken, schnurrte genüsslich und sah ziemlich glücklich aus.

„Dein Kater ist nicht ganz dicht."

„Könnte gut sein, aber es ist erst so schlimm, seitdem du hier wohnst..."

„Bitte? Was soll das denn heißen?"

Es freute Spencer, dass es möglich war, mit Lilith so herumalbern zu können.

„Gar nichts, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich damit etwas bestimmtes ausdrücken wollte?"

„Hey, versuch nicht diese Profilertricks mit mir."

Lilith fuhr noch eine Weile damit fort, Schrödinger mit der Sprühschlagsahne zu füttern, wobei sie Spencer ansah.

„Ich bin dir echt dankbar, dass du mir geholfen hast, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen soll."

Spencer, der gerade in ein Buch vertieft war, sah nur kurz auf.

„Das brauchst du nicht."

„Es ist für mich nicht selbstverständlich, dass mir jemand hilft."

„Okay, wenn du unbedingt willst, ich denke schon, dass wir dafür eine Gelegenheit finden werden," erwiderte Spencer und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Daher bekam er nicht mit, dass Lilith ihn ziemlich entgeistert ansah. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie seine Aussage richtig interpretierte, aber das, was sie dachte, schockierte sie.

_Ich fasse es nicht, er ist genauso wie alle anderen, dass er das von mir erwartet, aber das kann er von mir aus haben. Ich muss nur einiges vorbeireiten, dachte Lilith, aber ich bin sehr enttäuscht, dass er genauso ist, ich dachte immer, er wäre anders. Ich hab gehofft, dass er es ablehnen würde, aber klar, wenn er mich so einfach haben kann. Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass er auch nicht besser ist, dass er genauso ein Dreckskerl ist wie alle anderen auch. Am liebsten würde ich ihm sagen, was ich von ihm halte und dann gehen._

Lilith stand auf, wobei sie Schrödinger auf den Arm nahm und ging in ihr Zimmer, wobei sie die Tür laut hinter sich zuwarf. Spencer sah nicht einmal auf, und Lilith war bemüht, sich zusammenzureißen und nicht zu zulassen, dass sie vor ihm anfing zu weinen.

_Ja, sieh mich noch nicht einmal an. Tust so, als wenn du lesen würdest, dabei denkst du doch bestimmt nur darüber nach, was du mit mir vorhast. Ich dachte, ich hätte einen wahren Freund gefunden._

Spencer sah erschrocken auf, als er die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss fallen hörte. Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Er überlegte erst, Lilith hinterher zu gehen, aber kannte sie mittlerweile lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er sie in solchen Situationen besser allein ließ. Er fragte sich zwar, was sie hatte, aber er wollte sie jetzt nicht noch mehr reizen.

Ein paar Tage später musste das Team wieder zu einem Fall aufbrechen, und Lilith wusste jedes Mal, was es zu bedeuten hatte, wenn sie Spencer sie zu unterschiedlichen Tageszeiten anrief. Das gab ihr die Möglichkeit, einiges für seine Rückkehr vorzubereiten, auch wenn es ihr sehr schwer fiel. Penelope schaute nach der Arbeit immer bei Lilith vorbei, um nach ihr zu sehen, und es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass sie etwas bedrückt wirkte.

„Hey, Grummelinchen, was ist los?"

„Hmm, was?"

„Du hast doch was, du rennst die ganze Zeit hier rum, als wenn etwas ganz Schlimmes passiert wäre."

„Es ist nichts Bestimmtes…"

„Oh Honey, mit dem Satz kannst du vielleicht Männer beschummeln, aber keine andere Frau und schon gar nicht mich."

„Ach, es ist nur komisch, hier so oft allein zu sein."

„Ich weiß, aber sei froh, dass du mal ein paar Tage Ruhe vor ihm hast, ihn jeden Tag an der Backe zu haben so wie wir, ist auch kein Vergnügen."

„Hmm, sagst du mir bescheid, wenn er wiederkommt, er ruft zwar selbst an, aber manchmal ist er so schusselig, dass er so spät anruft, dass er schon fast vor der Tür steht."

„Ja, klar. Kennst du mich anders?"

„Nein, aber ich hielt es einfach für höflicher zu fragen."

„Wow, also von deinen Umgangsformen bin ich echt begeistert."

Wie gewöhnlich wurde Lilith rechtzeitig von Penelope über Spencers Rückkehr informiert und dass es wohl etwas später werden würde. Als Spencer nach Hause kam, war er völlig übermüdet und wollte nur noch ins Bett. In der Wohnung brannte kein Licht, was ihn ein wenig wunderte, da Lilith meistens um kurz nach zehn am Abend noch wach war, aber er war einfach zu müde, um sich darüber jetzt noch Gedanken zu machen. Möglichst leise schlich er in sein Schlafzimmer, Schrödinger lag ausnahmsweise mal auf dem Sessel, der gegenüber dem Bett stand. Spencer stellte seine Tasche ab, bevor er sich auszog und sich ins Bett legte. Er kuschelte sich in die Bettdecke und wollte einschlafen, als er spürte, wie sich ein Arm um ihn legte und anfing, sanft über seine nackte Brust zu streicheln. Er drehte sich erschrocken zur anderen Seite um und hatte kurz die Befürchtung, an Halluzinationen zu leiden, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lilith neben ihm im Bett lag.

„Hi," sagte sie leise, „schön, dass du wieder da bist, du hast mir gefehlt."

„Lilith, …, was …, wie kommst du…? Was machst du in meinem Bett?"

„Spencer, du weißt genau, was ich hier mache, ich revanchiere mich bei dir für deine Hilfe."

„Ich glaube, du hast da was missverstanden."

„Nein, ich habe dich schon ganz richtig verstanden, Spencer, es ist in Ordnung, ich habe kein Problem damit, ich mache das schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal."

„Aber ich habe ein Problem damit."

„Das lässt sich ändern."

Lilith schlang ihre Arme um Spencers Hals und küsste ihn. Er war erst viel zu überrumpelt, um sich von ihr lösen zu können, so dass er fast ein wenig ihren Kuss erwiderte, bevor er Lilith ein wenig von sich wegschob.

„Lilith, lass das."

„Aber warum denn? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt…"

Lilith hatte es geschafft, Spencers Verwirrung auszunutzen und sich bei ihm auf den Schoß zu setzen.

„Komm schon, entspann dich, sonst hast du nichts davon."

Spencer überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich von Lilith befreien konnte, ohne ihr dabei weh zu tun, aber das schien ihm im Moment unmöglich. Währenddessen begann Lilith an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Als ihre Hand sich Zugang zu seinen Shorts verschaffen wollte, war Spencer alles egal und stieß Lilith etwas grob von sich, bevor er das Licht anmachte. Lilith war unsanft zu Boden gegangen.

„Aua, was soll das? Stehst du darauf, mir weh zu tun? Na, komm schon, schlag mich, tu mir weh. Nur keine Hemmungen, ich kenne das."

„Lilith, verdammt, es reicht, hör auf damit. Wie siehst du überhaupt aus?"

Lilith trug schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche, die eindeutig mehr zeigte als verhüllte und sie war stark geschminkt.

„Na, los, komm schon. Du willst es doch tun, du hast es mir gesagt. Tu mir ruhig richtig weh."

Lilith riss ihren BH herunter, der dabei einen großen Riss bekam und warf ihn Spencer entgegen.

„Hör auf damit, zieh dir was an."

„Aber du hast doch…"

Spencer nahm ein Hemd aus seinem Schrank und warf es Lilith zu.

„Zieh dir bitte was an."

„Ich verstehe das nicht, du hast mir doch gesagt…"

„Was habe ich? Habe ich dir auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich mit dir schlafen will, dass du dich mehr nackt als bekleidet in mein Bett legen und mir an die Wäsche gehen sollst? Ich will keine Gegenleistung von dir und schon gar keinen Sex. Wie kannst du nur denken, dass ich das hier von dir wollte?"

„Aber…," Lilith schien immer mehr in sich zusammenzusinken.

„Nichts aber. Lilith, du musst damit aufhören. Denkst du allen Ernstes, ich habe dir wegen diesem Lehrer geholfen, weil ich mit dir ins Bett will? Wie kannst du nur so dumm sein?"

„Aber ich wollte doch nur…," sie war in Tränen ausgebrochen.

„Was wolltest du?" Spencer fiel nicht auf, dass er Lilith mittlerweile anschrie und er bekam nicht mit, dass sie wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend da stand, „was wolltest du tun? Das, von dem du meinst, dass du es am besten kannst, weil du nichts anderes kennst? Dich wie eine Hure zu benehmen? Das hier ist nicht mehr die Strasse."

„Ich wollte nur, dass du mich gern hast und mich nicht vor die Tür setzt."

„Warum sollte ich dich rauswerfen? Was geht in deinem Kopf vor? Nach allem, was war, solltest du wissen, dass ich nie so etwas von dir verlangen würde. Ich weiß, du hast nichts anderes kennengelernt, aber ich bin nicht wie dein Vater oder all die anderen Typen, die dich benutzt haben. Verdammt Lilith, wenn du immer so weitermachst, wirst du nie aus dem Sumpf rauskommen, und ich dachte, das wäre es gewesen, was du wolltest."

Spencer sah, dass Lilith sich unwohl fühlte und fertig war. Er ging auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er nicht wütend auf sie war, dass sie immer noch Freunde waren, doch Lilith stieß ihn weg.

„Verdammt, fass mich nicht an. Lass die Finger von mir. Du hast absolut kein Recht, mir vorzuschreiben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe."

„Lilith, ich will dir nichts vorschreiben, ich will doch nur, dass du einen Neuanfang machst."

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

„Ach ja, dein nächstes Talent, wenn es dir zu unbequem wird, läufst du weg und schnappst ein. Du benimmst dich in meiner Wohnung, in der ich dich aufgenommen habe, wie die billige Hure, die du warst und bist jetzt auch noch gekränkt? Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich mit dir geschlafen und dir auch noch Geld dafür gegeben hätte? Wenn du meinst, dass du immer so weitermachen musst, dann geh raus, dann geh dahin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist, aber dann ist diese Tür hier ein für alle mal geschlossen. Ich habe es satt, dir schon mehrmals Hilfe angeboten zu haben und du machst jedes Mal wieder den gleichen Mist und versuchst mich, da rein zu ziehen, indem du dich mir so präsentierst. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass du dich so aufführst, weiß ich nicht, ob es so klug war, diesen ganzen Aufwand zu betreiben, um dir zu helfen."

„Ich bin keine Prostituierte mehr."

„Nein? Was soll das dann hier? Du fast nackt in meinem Bett, in diesem Fetzen von Nichts und gehst mir an die Wäsche? Wie nennst du das dann? Ist das mit deinem Betreuer wirklich so gewesen? Du kannst ihm dich ja auch angeboten haben, damit du raus kommst? Anscheinend weißt du ja sehr genau, wie gewisse Typen funktionieren, dass sie darauf anspringen, wenn man ihnen nur lange genug die Brüste ins Gesicht hält."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Kann es sein, dass du dich mit voller Absicht von ihm hast schwängern lassen, um ihn an dich zu binden, dass du jemanden hast?"

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Du warst bei mir im Krankenhaus, du hast gesehen, wie schlecht es mir ging. Wie kannst du es wagen, mir jetzt zu unterstellen, dass ich das mit Absicht getan habe…?"

„Ich kenne nur deine Geschichte, wer weiß, was du dem Pflegepersonal erzählt hast? Du kommst von der Strasse, du hast gelernt, dich durchzuschlagen und Leuten genau das zu erzählen, was sie hören wollen, warum nicht auch das?"

„Nach allem, was meine Eltern mit mir gemacht haben, denkst du, dass ich das tun würde?"

„Du kennst ja nichts anderes, hast du ja oft genug behauptet."

„Du bist ein noch mieseres Arschloch als ich dachte."

Lilith stürmte an Spencer vorbei aus seinem Schlafzimmer. In dem Moment, als sie an ihm vorbeilief, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zu weit in dem gegangen war, was er gesagt hatte.

„Lilith, warte."

Spencer ging ihr hinterher und klopfte an die Tür des Gästezimmers, doch Lilith reagierte nicht auf ihn.

„Lilith, mach bitte die Tür auf, lass uns reden, es tut mir leid, ich war nicht fair dir gegenüber, das hätte ich nicht tun sollen."

Spencer versuchte noch einige Minuten lang, Lilith dazu zu bewegen, die Tür aufzumachen, damit sie reden konnten, doch sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Er ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und hoffte, dass Lilith sich wieder beruhigen würde, doch nach einer knappen halben Stunde hörte er, wie Lilith die Wohnung verließ und die Tür laut ins Schloss fiel. Spencer wollte ihr hinterher, doch da er nicht halbnackt auf die Strasse laufen wollte, war er nicht schnell genug und bekam nur noch mit, wie Lilith in ein Taxi einstieg und wegfuhr.

Lilith wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und fuhr zu Penelope, die ihr ziemlich verwundert die Tür öffnete.

„Grummelinchen, Kleines, was machst du denn hier?"

„Kann ich reinkommen? Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen könnte."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Penelope, dass Lilith weinte und das augenscheinlich schon eine Weile länger. Ohne große Worte zu verlieren, zog sie Lilith in den Flur und warf einen Blick nach draußen, ob Spencer in der Nähe war. Nachdem sie festgestellt, dass Lilith alleine gekommen war, schloss sie die Tür und schob Lilith ins Wohnzimmer, wo Derek auf dem Sofa saß, Schachteln eines asiatischen Bringdienstes öffnete und an der Fernbedienung des DVD Players herumdrückte. Lilith blieb wie versteinert stehen.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du Besuch hast, ich geh dann besser wieder."

„Nein, Kleines, setz dich."

Derek warf Lilith einen ebenso überraschten Blick zu.

„Hey, Lilith. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich konnte einfach nicht bei Spencer bleiben," schluchzte sie.

Penelope und Derek tauschten einen verwunderten bis besorgten Blick.

„Setz dich jetzt erst mal hin," erwiderte Penelope, nahm Lilith ihre Jacke ab und drückte sie aufs Sofa. Derek hingegen sah sie prüfend an.

„Was hat unser Genie diesmal gemacht, was dich so aus der Fassung gebracht hat?"

Das schien bei Lilith genau ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben, denn sie brach erneut heftig in Tränen aus. Derek zögerte nicht lange und umarmte Lilith, die ihren Kopf weinend an seiner Schulter barg. Penelope setzte sich daneben und strich beruhigend über Liliths Rücken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert sein konnte, dass Lilith so aus der Fassung geraten war.

„Ganz ruhig, Kleines. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Er ist so ein mieses Schwein," brach es aus ihr hervor.

„Wer? Reid? Was ist denn bloß los?"

Doch Lilith weinte noch ein paar Minuten, bevor sie erzählen konnte, was passiert war. Während ihrer Schilderung war Derek rastlos in Penelopes Wohnzimmer herumgelaufen, während diese Lilith im Arm hielt.

„Oh, Mäuschen, was machst du auch für Sachen?"

„Lilith, was sollte das? Das war das absolut Dümmste, was du machen konntest."

„Derek, lass sie."

„Nein, was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht? Was hat dir denn zum Anlass gegeben, dass du dachtest, dass Reid das von dir wollte?"

„Bisher wollte jeder eine Gegenleistung haben."

„Und Reid ist wie alle anderen, die du kennst?"

„Er ist ein Mann…, und die sind halt so…"

„Das ist doch wohl die dümmste Ausrede, die es gibt und sie ist nicht wahr. Reid ist der anständigste Mensch, den ich kenne, und er würde jemanden niemals so ausnutzen."

„Anständig? Er hat mir unterstellt, dass ich absichtlich mit meinem Betreuer ins Bett gestiegen bin."

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Du musst damit aufhören, ständig wieder in deine alten Verhaltensmuster zurück zu fallen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer dir das fällt, glauben zu können, dass jemand dir wirklich helfen will, ohne dafür etwas von dir zu erwarten, aber Reid ist so jemand, der dir einfach nur helfen will. Kannst du mir also erklären, wie du auf die blödsinnige Idee gekommen bist, dass er dir erst hilft, diesen Lehrer loszuwerden, der dich belästigt hat und das nur, weil er erwartet, dass du aus Dankbarkeit mit ihm schläfst?"

„Ich…, aber…"

„Zwischen Menschen, die sich mögen und miteinander befreundet sind, gibt es mehr als dieses eine Belohnungssystem, das du vom Straßenstrich her kennst."

„Und woher soll ich das kennen? Ich hab sowohl von meiner Familie als auch später nie etwas anderes kennen gelernt."

„Und du wirst es nie kennen lernen, wenn du immer so weitermachst und immer wieder in dein altes Verhalten zurückfällst? Was willst du machen, wenn du mal einen Job suchst, mit dem Personalchef schlafen oder mit schwierigen Kunden, damit man sich nicht über dich beschwert?"

„Derek, hör auf damit," Penelope stellte sich Lilith, „du hilfst ihr nicht, wenn du sie jetzt so angreifst."

„Anscheinend begreift sie es nicht anders, es ist auch dumm genug, dass sie einfach so weggelaufen ist anstatt sich mit Reid auseinanderzusetzen und das ganze zu klären, ich nehme mal, an, dass er nicht weiß, dass Lilith hier ist."

„Sie ist schon fertig genug. Du machst es nicht besser, wenn du sie anschreist."

„Ich schreie sie nicht an…"

„Jetzt hört auf damit, alle beide. Ich bin noch da, und ihr redet über mich, als wäre ich nicht anwesend. Für euch ist das so einfach über Vertrauen zu reden. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn man den Großteil seines Lebens vermittelt bekommen hat, dass man für alles, was man bekommt, die Beine breit machen muss. Alles, was andere jemals an mir interessiert hat, war die Tatsache, dass ich aus meiner Notlage heraus nicht nein sagen konnte. Mir wollte nie einer helfen, ohne sich danach sexuell an mir abzureagieren. Ich war nie ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, Zielen und Träumen, ich war immer nur ein Stück Fleisch von dem Tag an, wo mein Vater mir nachts nicht mehr nur Geschichten vorgelesen hat. Wie soll ich das von einem Tag auf den anderen ablegen?"

„Du hast aber die Chance dazu, Lilith, hast du auch nur annähernd eine Vorstellung davon, wie viele Prostituierte wir schon auf den Strassen haben sterben sehen, weil sie dem Falschen eine Gegenleistung erbringen wollten? Reid hat sich immer große Sorgen um dich gemacht, er hat immer von dir gesprochen und an dich gedacht, auch als ihr euch nicht gesehen habt. Er hat wirklich alles für dich getan, um dich da rauszuholen, und er hat das Recht, auf dich wütend zu sein, nachdem, was du heute abend abgezogen hast. Du kommst so nicht aus dieser Ecke heraus."

„Verdammt, glaubst du etwa, dass mir das Spaß macht? Ich will damit aufhören, aber jeder drängt mich dahin zurück und gibt mir das Gefühl, dass ich nicht mehr bin als eine Nutte, der man vorher das Geld in den BH steckt."

„Und warum passiert dir das? Weil du es zulässt und so wie heute abend auch noch selbst initiierst."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Doch, das ist es. Reid wird alles Mögliche damit gemeint haben, dass sich für eine Wiedergutmachung eine Gelegenheit ergibt, obwohl er diese nie erwartet hat, aber garantiert nicht, dass du dich ihm anbietest wie auf einem Silbertablett. Und anstatt nachzufragen, was er gemeint haben könnte, bist du einfach davon ausgegangen, dass er mit dir ins Bett will? Wenn Reid das tatsächlich gewollt hätte, dann hätte er dazu schon früher die Gelegenheit gehabt."

„Aber das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht mich so anzugehen."

„Aber er hat das Recht, wütend und enttäuscht zu sein, nach allem, was er für dich getan hat. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass die Situation für ihn mehr als unangenehm ist?"

„Ach, und für mich war es das nicht? Ich dachte immer, dass er anders ist. Ich war gekränkt, als er mir gesagt hat, dass…"

„Du hättest ihn ja fragen können, was er damit gemeint hat, anstatt gleich dein altbekanntes Programm abzuspulen."

„Ich hatte Angst vor seiner Antwort."

„Vor welcher? Dass er dir sagt, dass er nicht mit dir schlafen will oder wenn er dir gesagt hätte, was er von dir will?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt, ich wollte nicht, dass er mich rausschmeißt."

„Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Das hat er doch…"

„Hat Reid dir gesagt, dass du ausziehen sollst?"

„Nein, aber was er gesagt hat, dass er mir unterstellt hat, dass ich absichtlich mit meinem Betreuer geschlafen habe, dass ich mich von ihm aus Berechnung habe schwängern lassen, wie kann ich jetzt noch mit ihm unter einem Dach wohnen, wenn er das von mir denkt."

„Du weißt schon, dass du selbst daran schuld bist?"

„Wie hätte ich denn ahnen können, dass er nicht so ist wie ich dachte?"

„Indem du mal genauer hingesehen und darauf geachtet hättest, wie er mit dir umgeht."

„Es ist doch jetzt eh egal, es ist alles kaputt."

Lilith kauerte sich auf Penelopes Sofa zusammen und wandte Penelope und Derek den Rücken zu.

„Derek, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"

„Ja, klar."

Derek folgte Penelope in die Küche, wobei er ein mieses Gefühl hatte, ihr Tonfall klang nicht gerade beruhigend.

„Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst."

„Was? Warum? Weil ich Lilith gesagt habe…"

„Du hast sie angegriffen, obwohl es ihr augenscheinlich nicht gut geht."

„Sie hat einen Fehler gemacht."

„Und deswegen nehmen Spencer und du sich das Recht heraus, so über sie zu urteilen? Verdammt Derek, hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen? Sie ist todunglücklich, sie hat jetzt erst recht das Gefühl, dass sie alles falsch macht. Wir sind ihre Freunde, wir sollten ihr beistehen und ihr nicht noch mit dem dozierenden Zeigefinger vorhalten, wie falsch ihr Verhalten war. Und was Reid sich ihr gegenüber erlaubt hat, ich werde ihn mir mal die Tage vorknöpfen."

„Soll ich nicht lieber…?"

„Nein, du hast schon genug getan. Ich werde mich jetzt um Lilith kümmern."

„Du nimmst sie viel zu sehr in Schutz."

„Ja, und das ist mein gutes Recht das zu tun. Sie hat so viel durchmachen müssen, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich in ihrer Lage bessere Entscheidungen treffen würde und gerade du solltest aufgrund deiner eigenen persönlichen Erfahrung wissen, dass es nicht so leicht ist, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

„Und gerade deswegen bin ich so hart mit ihr ins Gericht gegangen, damit sie einsieht, dass sie so nicht weitermachen kann."

„Hätte es dir geholfen, wenn man dich so zusammengefaltet hätte?"

Derek konnte darauf nichts erwidern.

„Das dachte ich mir," sagte Penelope, „ich melde mich morgen, ob ich ins Büro komme oder nicht."

„Okay,…, ich gehe dann jetzt."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ Derek Penelopes Wohnung, die sich nun damit konfrontiert sah, sich um Lilith zu kümmern. Sie stand noch in ihrer Küche und holte einmal tief Luft, bevor sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging.

„Lilith, hey, Kleines, sieh mich an."

Doch sie machte keine Anstalten, sich umdrehen zu wollen.

„Ich weiß, du willst dich jetzt verstecken, verkriechen, im Mauseloch verschwinden, was auch immer, und das kann ich verstehen, aber sprich kurz mit mir, lass mich wissen, ob ich was für dich tun kann."

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Komm schon, sieh mich mal an. Lilith, bitte, ich komm mir blöd dabei vor, wenn ich mit deinem Rücken rede."

Lilith drehte sich um, sie weinte wieder.

„Weiß Reid, dass du hier bist?"

„Nein, es wird ihn auch nicht interessieren."

„Ich denke schon, ich sage ihm eben bescheid, dass du hier bist."

„Nein, sag ihm nicht, dass ich…"

„Lilith, er sollte es wissen."

Penelope nahm ihr Telefon und

Spencer nahm sofort ab, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Reid?"

„Ich will gar nicht viel sagen, weil ich sonst viel zu wütend werde. Lilith ist hier bei mir."

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Wie es ihr geht? Reid, ich kann dir eins sagen, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, kannst du froh sein, wenn mein Zorn so weit verraucht ist, dass ich dir nicht mehr den Hals umdrehen will. Du hast sie damals im Krankenhaus so angefahren und jetzt schon wieder, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Was ich mir dabei gedacht habe? Pen, du warst nicht dabei, sie lag fast nackt in meinem Bett, sie wollte…"

„Schrei mich nicht an, Kleiner. Wie hast du ihr nur unterstellen können, dass sie das mit dem Betreuer mit Absicht gemacht hat? Was wäre als Nächstes gekommen, dass sie ihren Vater provoziert hat?"

„Ich hab es nicht so gemeint, ich wollte ihr nicht wehtun, ich war nur so enttäuscht, dass sie sich so benommen hat wie eine …"

„Sprich es nicht aus. Du hast sie so sehr verletzt."

„Pen, kannst du ihr bitte sagen, dass es mir sehr leid tut, dass ich ihr nicht wehtun wollte und dass ich nicht böse auf sie bin, sie kann jederzeit wieder zurückkommen."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht, im Moment jedenfalls nicht, weil sie viel zu aufgewühlt ist und dir sowieso nicht glauben würde, so wie es ihr jetzt geht, ich wollte dir auch nur sagen, dass sie hier ist."

Penelope beendete das Gespräch, gerade um noch zu hören, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Lilith hatte ihre Sachen genommen und war vrschwunden.

„Ach, verdammter Mist, nicht das auch noch."


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope hatte sich diesen Abend ganz anders vorgestellt, als sich jetzt schnell ihre Jacke zu schnappen und Lilith hinterherzulaufen, die anscheinend wie ein trotziger Teenager davonlaufen wollte.

„Verdammt, wie kann sie mit Gepäck nur so schnell sein."

Penelope sah sich auf der Strasse um, in welche Richtung Lilith gelaufen sein könnte. Sie suchte die nächsten 2 Blocks ab, entschied aber, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie sich hier in der Gegend herumtrieb. Penelope ging zurück in ihre Wohnung, um zu überlegen, wo Lilith sich am ehesten aufhalten würde. Sie nahm ihr Notebook, um die Leute durchzugehen, mit denen sie auf der Abendschule war, ihr war klar, dass es nicht ganz in Ordnung war, sich das Verzeichnis der Teilnehmer zu beschaffen, aber das war ihr egal, es ging hier um Lilith, und obwohl sie Lilith nicht allzu lange kannte, war sie so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester für sie. Nachdem sie die Liste hatte, machte sie sich daran, diese durchzutelefonieren und zu fragen, wo Lilith sein könnte, doch das brachte auch keinen Erfolg. Nach fast 3 Stunden hatte sie immer noch keine Idee, aber ein furchtbarer verdacht nagte immer mehr an ihr. Sie alle hatten an dem Abend darüber gesprochen, was war, wenn Lilith tatsächlich auf den Straßenstrich zurückgegangen war? Wenn sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gewusst hat, als ihr altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen, dass sie sich entschieden hatte, dass alle Bemühungen umsonst gewesen waren. Penelope überlegte erst einen Moment, ob sie Derek oder Spencer anrufen sollte, aber die beiden hatten für heute abend schon genug angerichtet und wenn ihr Verdacht stimmte, wollte sie nicht, dass die beiden Lilith so sahen. Deswegen machte sie sich alleine auf den Weg, sie hoffte inständig, dass Lilith sich noch nicht wieder verkauft hätte. Es brach ihr fast das Herz, als sie die vielen noch zu jungen Mädchen sah, die sich verkauften. Am liebsten wäre sie wieder nach Hause gefahren, hätte sich auf ihr Sofa gekuschelt und versucht, eine Szenerie wie diese wieder zu vergessen, doch das konnte sie nicht. Es reichte schon, wenn so viele andere die Augen davor verschlossen. Penelope parkte Esther und machte sich auf, einige der Mädchen zu fragen, ob sie Lilith gesehen hätten, dich entweder konnte oder wollte keiner ihr trotz einer ausführlichen Beschreibung sagen, wo Lilith sich aufhielt. Penelopes Sorge um Lilith wuchs mit jeder Minute und jeder erfolglosen Auskunft nach ihrem Verbleib, sie überlegte, ob sie die Polizei einschalten sollte, aber wenn die von Liliths Vergangenheit erfahren würde, würde ihr letzter Rest Diensteifer dahingehen. Ehemalige oder noch drogensüchtige Prostituierte verschwanden immer wieder mal, war eine dieser verhassten Standardaussagen, die jeden einzelnen von ihnen auf die Palme brachten, wenn sie einen Fall hatten, in dem es um Prostituierte ging. Penelope hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie nach Lilith suchte, aber sie war unglaublich erleichtert, aber auch wütend, als sie diese endlich entdeckte, wie sie gerade in ein fremdes Auto einsteigen wollte. Obwohl ihr die Füße vom langen Herumlaufen wehtaten, lief sie los und packte Lilith am Kragen, um sie am Einsteigen zu hindern.

„Das wirst du nicht tun."

Lilith drehte sich um, und ihr Gesicht wurde eine Maske aus Kälte und Feindseligkeit.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du hast kein Recht, mir hinterher zu schnüffeln."

„Nein, aber ich kann dich vor einer riesengroßen Dummheit bewahren."

„Es ist immer noch mein Leben, und ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will."

„Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du es wegwirfst…"

„Verdammt, geh nach Haue, lass mich endlich in Ruhe."

Lilith versuchte, sich von Penelope loszureißen, die sie fast wie ein Schraubstock festhielt.

„Nein, du kommst jetzt mit nach Hause."

„Ich will nicht, und ich werde nicht, was soll dieses ganze Spielchen? Wenn ihr mir den ganzen Abend vorhaltet, dass ich mich wie eine Prostituierte benehme, was ist daran so schlimm, wenn ich wieder eine bin?"

„Das meinst du nicht ernst."

„Hey, Mädchen, was ist denn nun? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit, auf nen Blowjob zu warten."

Penelope schob Lilith an die Seite, ohne aber ihren Arm loszulassen und sah den Typen im Wagen an.

„Ich gebe ihnen einen guten Rat, Sie fahren jetzt ganz schnell nach Hause, schlafen mit Ihrer Frau oder spielen mit sich selbst, und ich sehe davon ab, ihr Autokennzeichen in meine FBI Datenbanken einzugeben und Ihnen den Rest Ihres Lebens zu versauen. Hmm, großer Mitteklassewagen, Kinderspielzeug, ich glaube, es würde schön reichen, wenn Ihre Frau erfährt, dass sie den kleinen Kick zwischendurch hier suchen, nicht wahr?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, fuhr er weg.

„Was sollte das? Er hat mir 100 Dollar geboten."

„100 Dollar? Für die Aussicht, dass er ein Psychopath hätte sein können, der dich abschlachtet?"

„Das wäre schon nicht passiert, er wirkte nicht so…."

„Kannst du das beurteilen? Haben die nen Schild auf der Stirn?"

„Verdammt, du kannst mir nicht das Geschäft versauen."

„Oh, doch…"

„Nein, ich gehe."

Lilith versuchte erneut, sich aus Penelopes Griff zu lösen, was ihr aber fast unmöglich erschien. Lilith sah Penelope einige Sekunden an, die es nicht kommen sah, dass Lilith ihr schließlich ins Gesicht spuckte, wodurch sie ihren Griff löste. Lilith wollte sich umdrehen und davon laufen, doch Penelope fing sich schnell wieder und zog sie am Kragen ihrer Jacke wieder zu sich, drehte sie zu sich herum und verpasste ihr 2 schallende Ohrfeigen.

„Au, bist du wahnsinnig?"

In dem Moment kamen 2 andere Prostituierte auf sie zu.

„Hey, schlag die Kleine nicht, sonst…"

„Sonst was? Sie sollte nicht hier sein…"

„Guter Witz, das sollte keine von uns."

„Lilith, du kommst mit."

„Nein…"

„Du hast sie gehört, sie will nicht weg."

„Ja, aber da wird sie leider gar keine andere Wahl haben."

„Lass sie los, oder…"

„Oder was? Wollt ihr euch mit dem FBI anlegen?"

Penelope sah das junge Mädchen, das vor ihr stand, lange an.

„Hör zu Kleines, es wird mich keine 10 Minuten kosten, herauszufinden, dass du noch keine 18 bist und dass deine Eltern dich suchen, nachdem du von zu Hause weggelaufen, um mit deinem Freund zusammen zu sein, der sich dann auf den Strich geschickt hat."

Das schien einen empfindlichen Nerv zu treffen, denn sie verzog sich wie ein geprügelter Hund.

„Und du Fräulein, kommst jetzt mit. Und ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, noch mal so etwas wie eben. Wir reißen uns für dich den Arsch auf, und du haust einfach ab und dann auch noch hierhin."

Lilith sagte nichts mehr, sondern funkelte Penelope nur noch böse an. Diese fackelte nicht lange und zog Lilith wie ein kleines trotziges Kind hinter sich her.

„Wo sind deine Sachen?"

Lilith sah stur geradeaus.

„Ich frage dich jetzt nur noch einmal, wo sind deine Sachen?"

„In einem Hotel."

Es kostete Penelope noch einige Minuten, aus Lilith herauszubekommen, in welchem Hotel ihre Sachen waren. Sie ging nicht das Risiko ein, dass sie wieder abhauen würde und schleifte sie mit sich, als sie Liliths Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer holte. Sie schien sich dafür entschieden zu haben, trotzig zu schweigen und sich in ihren Schmollwinkel zurückzuziehen. Als sie wieder in Penelopes Apartment waren, saß Lilith auf ihrem Sofa und sie zog ein Gesicht, als wenn sie die schwerste Strafe der Welt ertragen müsste.

„Wie hast du dir das überhaupt vorgestellt mit deinem Wiedereinstieg ins Berufsleben?"

„Das hast du ja bravourös verhindert."

„War der Typ dein erster Freier oder gab es …?"

Wiederum nur eisiges Schweigen von Lilith.

„Wie wolltest du das überhaupt machen? Früher warst du immer auf Drogen, wenn du mit deinen Freiern mitgegangen bist, wie wäre das für dich gewesen, wo du clean bist, solange du noch clean bist?"

„Was?"

„Hast du wieder Drogen genommen, Lilith? Ganz einfache Frage."

„Nein, spinnst du? Bist du irre?"

Penelope ging auf Lilith zu, hielt sie fest und krempelte die Arme ihres langärmeligen Shirts hoch.

„Was soll das der Unsinn?"

„Sieh mich an, Lilith, hast du wieder Drogen genommen?"

„Nein, ich habe nicht und wenn schon…"

Penelope nahm Liliths Tasche aus dem Augenwinkel wahr und griff danach.

„Nein, lass meine Sachen in Ruhe."

Lilith versuchte, Penelope anzuspringen und sie davon abzuhalten, ihre Tasche zu durchsuchen, doch ohne Erfolg. Die Technikerin setzte sich durch und nahm jedes einzelne Stück aus Liliths Tasche, die sich in die äußerste Ecke des Sofas zurückgezogen hatte. Penelope war mehr als besorgt, als sie eine Flasche Wodka zu Tage förderte.

„Kleines, wo hast du die her?"

Wie schon so oft schwieg Lilith und sagte nichts mehr. Penelope entschloss sich, erst später wieder Fragen zu stellen und suchte weiter in Liliths Tasche. Sie war sehr verwundert, als sie einen Stoffbären aus der Tasche holte, es war ein ziemlich abgeknuddelter Winnie Puh.

„Der Bär gehört doch eigentlich Spencer."

Wie ein kleines trotziges Kind stand Lilith vom Sofa auf, nahm Penelope den Plüschbären ab und setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa, während sie den Bären im Arm hielt. So intensiv sie auch suchte, aber Penelope fand keine weiteren Drogen bei Lilith. Sie räumte alles wieder in die Tasche ein, brachte aber die Flasche Wodka in die Küche und setzte sich dann zu Lilith aufs Sofa.

„Hör zu, der Abend war für dich sicherlich nicht einfach, aber wir alle wollen dir nur helfen. Klar, Spencer ist ziemlich an die Decke gegangen, das hab ich ihm auch am Telefon gesagt, aber er hat es nicht so gemeint und Derek auch nicht, wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich. Und nach allem, was war, kannst du Spencer nicht ein klein wenig verstehen, dass er wütend geworden ist, weil du dich ihm gegenüber so merkwürdig benommen hast? Wir wollen dir nichts Böses, aber du musst uns vertrauen."

Wenigstens sah Lilith sie nicht mehr wie einen Staatsfeind an.

„Wo ist die Flasche Wodka her?"

„Ich hab sie gekauft, ich dachte, falls ich es nicht schaffe, total nüchtern mit einem der Freier zu schlafen, dass ich dann wenigstens was trinken könnte."

„Oh, Kleines, nicht doch. Das macht es nicht besser. Warum bist du…?"

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich alles falsch mache, ihr wart so wütend auf mich und Spencer, er war…, er hat Dinge gesagt, die so wehgetan haben. Ich habe nicht aus Berechnung mit meinem Betreuer geschlafen und ich habe mich nicht von ihm schwängern lassen."

„Lilith, das weiß Spencer auch, er war wütend und fassungslos. Auch unser Kleiner vergisst sich mal."

„Ich hab das Gefühl, er hasst mich."

„Nein, er macht sich große Sorgen, ich hab ihn ja vorhin angerufen. Ich bin selbst noch wütend auf ihn, weil er sich wie ein Idiot benommen hat, aber er sagt, dass er nicht wütend auf dich ist und dass du jederzeit wieder nach Hause kommen kannst."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab mich auf dem Strich nicht wohl gefühlt, aber ich kenne nichts anderes."

„Nur warum bist du dahin zurückgegangen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, wie gesagt, ich kenne nichts anderes, ich kann einschätzen, wie Leute mich dort behandeln, es war sicheres Terrain für mich."

„Sicheres Terrain? Lilith, weißt du, was du da sagst? Du bist da draußen Freiwild."

„Aber es ist noch nie…"

Penelope holte ihr Notebook und stellte es auf den Wohnzimmertisch, sie schaltete es an, loggte sich in paar Datenbanken ein und nach einer kurzen Zeit erschienen mehrere Fotos auf dem Bildschirm.

„Was ist das?"

„Fotos von ermordeten Prostituierten, und jetzt sag mir noch mal, dass der Strich für dich ein sicheres Terrain ist."

„Ich will das nicht sehen, ich lebe ja schließlich noch."

„Doch, du siehst hin."

Penelope hielt Liliths Kopf fest und zwang sie, auf den Monitor zu sehen.

„Manche dieser Mädchen waren noch keine 18, als man sie getötet hat, einige von ihnen sind von Tätern schlimm verstümmelt worden, andere wurden sehr schnell getötet. Sieh es dir an, wie lange kannst du garantieren, dass dir das nicht passieren wird, dass du nicht eines Tages verblutet und misshandelt in einer Seitenstraße oder in einem Müllcontainer liegst?"

Penelope sah, dass Lilith Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Das hätte dir auch passieren können, willst du, dass dein Leben so endet?"

Lilith sprang auf und hastete in Penelopes Badezimmer, die hörte, wie Lilith sich übergab, es tat ihr im selben Moment leid, aber sie hatte sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst als sie damit so zu konfrontieren, was aus ihr hätte werden können in negativer Hinsicht. Sie ging zu Lilith ins Bad, hockte sich zu ihr herunter, strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken und gab ihr ein Glas Wasser, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Geht's wieder?" fragte sie leise.

Lilith nickte langsam, bevor sie ein paar Schlucke Wasser trank, sie war noch blasser als sonst und ihre Augen tränten.

„Seht ihr das jeden Tag?" fragte sie.

„Nicht jeden Tag, aber es kommt viel zu oft vor, was glaubst du, warum Spencer das alles für dich macht, sich um dich kümmert und weswegen er so wütend geworden ist? Er weiß, was Mädchen und Frauen da draußen passieren kann, euch schützt fast keiner. Und du hast viel zu viel zu geben, als dass du da enden solltest."

„Aber …"

„Nein, sssshhhh, kein aber. Beruhig dich jetzt erst mal. Du bleibst hier, bis du denkst, dass du zu Spencer zurückgehen kannst."

„Aber du hast doch…"

„Hey, ich sitze den ganzen lieben langen Tag in meinem dunklen Büro und spiele Derek Morgans Glücksfee und abends machen wir Weiberkram."

„Weiberkram?"

„Ja, kitschige Videos gucken, uns gegenseitig die Nägel lackieren, Gesichtsmasken auftragen, Eiscreme futtern, kochen und über Derek und Spencer lästern."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angespuckt habe."

„Und mir tun die Ohrfeigen leid, aber ich musste dich irgendwie zur Räson bringen."

„Ich weiß. Ich war so gekränkt, durch das, was ihr gesagt habt, ihr habt über mich gesprochen, als wenn ich nicht da wäre, und das hat so wehgetan."

„Ich weiß, Kleines, Ich weiß. Das war nicht richtig von uns."

„Aber ihr hattet recht, nur ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen neuen normalen Weg gehen kann, es ist so schwer."

„Es hat keiner gesagt, dass es einfach ist, aber du bist nicht allein dabei, wir sind für dich da."

„Ich kann das nie wieder…"

„Fang nicht schon wieder an, unter Freunden muss man so etwas nicht gut machen. Na, komm, wir suchen ein schönes Plätzchen für deine Sachen und dann mache ich dir noch was zu essen, okay?"

„Okay."

„Sag mal, dieser Winnie Puh ist doch Spencers Bär."

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Er hat ihn mir mal gegeben, als ich nachts mit Alpträumen aufgewacht bin. Und wenn er wegen nem Fall weg ist, ist das immer ein bisschen so, als wenn er als Mitbewohner auch noch da ist."

„Du hast ihn mitgenommen, obwohl du wütend auf ihn warst?"

„Ja, weil ich mit dem Bären besser einschlafen kann."

„So lange Spencer ihn nicht vermisst…"

„Ich denke, er hat sich schon daran gewöhnt."

Lilith rappelte sich auf und folgte Penelope ins Wohnzimmer, die schon ihre Couch auszog und durchs Wohnzimmer wirbelte.

„Willst du pinkfarbene oder violette Bettwäsche haben?"

„Hmm, also wenn du mich so fragst, lieber violette, ich mag pink nicht so."

„Okay. Setz dich erst mal aufs Bett, ich komme hier schon allein klar."

Lilith sah Penelope dabei zu, wie sie aus ihrer Couch ein bequemes Gästebett für Lilith herrichtete, die Kissen zurecht klopfte und es für sie so gemütlich wie möglich machte. Sie fragte sich, woher sie noch so viel Energie hatte. Anschließend half sie Lilith dabei, ihre Sachen einzuräumen.


	9. Chapter 9

Während der nächsten Wochen blieb Lilith bei Penelope. Sie hatten sich als Mitbewohnerinnen ganz gut arrangiert, obwohl Penelope hoffte, dass es sich bei Liliths Aufenthalt nicht um eine Angelegenheit von Dauer handeln würde. Sie versuchte des Öfteren, mit ihr über Spencer zu reden, aber Lilith blockte jedes Mal das Gespräch ab. Penelope konnte sie zum Teil verstehen, dass sie verletzt war, durch das, was er gesagt hatte, selbst wenn es nicht in böser Absicht passiert war, aber so wie es jetzt war, konnte es auf Dauer nicht weitergehen. Spencer schlich nämlich wie ein trauriger kleiner Welpe durchs Büro. Er war dankbar, dass Penelope ihm alles über Lilith erzählte, wie es ihr ging, wie gut sie mit der Abendschule zurechtkam, was sie so machte, aber auch, dass sie noch nicht wieder zurückwollte. Spencer hasste es mittlerweile fast, nach einem Fall in seine leere Wohnung zu kommen, er hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Lilith da war, ihn begrüßte, auf dem Sofa sitzend mit einem Buch vor der Nase oder dass sie in der Küche stand. Sie hatte ihre Leidenschaft fürs Kochen entdeckt, und Spencer hatte ihr einige Kochbücher gekauft. Und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Schrödinger ihn auch sehr missbilligend ansah, dass seine liebste Kuschelpartie nicht mehr da war. Aber davon abgesehen, vermisste Spencer Lilith nicht nur als Mitbewohnerin, auch menschlich fehlte sie ihm. Es fehlte ihm, mit ihr reden zu können, wie sie ihn ablenkte, wenn er nach einem schweren Fall nach Hause kam, wie sie ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, wenn er ihr etwas erklärte. Er verbrachte viel Zeit bei Penelope im Büro, die versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, dass sich das mit Lilith schon geben würde.

„Hey, Hase. Setz dich, was kann das Mamabärorakel für dich tun?"

„Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass Lilith Schrödinger sehr vermisst."

„Ja, bald zwingt sie mich noch, dass ich für sie miaue."

„Ich hab hier einige Fotos, auf denen sie auch mit Schrödinger drauf ist, dann hat sie ihn wenigstens etwas bei sich."

„Das ist so lieb von dir."

„Es ist ungewohnt, dass sie nicht da ist, dass es wieder so leer und ruhig bei mir ist."

„Tja, dafür muss ich mich daran gewöhnen, dass bei mir jeden Tag nach der Arbeit dein Grummelinchen zu Hause ist."

„Aber sie stört doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, sie ist ganz zauberhaft, aber ich hab bisher immer allein gewohnt, und es ist ne ziemliche Umstellung. Spencer, das gibt sich wieder, ich bearbeite sie fleißig, dass du sie bald als Mitbewohnerin wieder bekommst."

„Danke."

„Hey, schon okay, Bärchen."

JJ, die an Penelopes Büro vorbeigekommen war, schäumte vor Wut. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, anscheinend schien sich jeder um diese Lilith zu kümmern. JJ fragte sich, womit diese Person nur so viel Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte. Selbst Derek sprach viel zu oft mit Spencer darüber. Die einzige, die nichts dazu sagte, war Emily. JJ hoffte, dass sie wenigstens Emily auf ihre Seite ziehen konnte. Sie gingen eh seit ein paar Tagen gemeinsam in der Mittagspause etwas essen. JJ beschloss, Emily dann auf das Thema Lilith anzusprechen.

„So sehr ich es ja auch genieße, wenn wir mal nicht die Irren der Nation jagen, aber dieser Papierkram macht mich noch irre," Emily klang ziemlich genervt.

„Ich weiß, Elle hat immer Spence ihren Papierkram aufgedrückt."

„Kein Wunder, so schnell wie er liest. Aber ich mag das nicht tun, das ist nicht fair. Er ist eh immer jeden Tag so lang hier, man könnte glauben, er findet sein Zuhause ganz schrecklich."

„Das liegt nur an seiner Mitbewohnerin."

„Wieso? Ich dachte, sie wohnt momentan nicht bei ihm, jedenfalls meine ich, das so herausgehört zu haben."

„Tut sie auch nicht, deswegen schleicht er hier ja auch rum wie ein ausgesetzter Hund."

„Der Arme. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Darüber schweigt sich hier jeder aus, muss anscheinend was Schlimmes gewesen sein, ich hab so was ja kommen sehen, das konnte ja nicht gut gehen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, wenn man bedenkt, wo sie herkommt. Vielleicht hat Spencer sie beim Klauen erwischt, oder sie nimmt wieder Drogen."

„Hmm, ich kann das absolut nicht beurteilen, ich hab sie ja nur einmal kurz in der Therapie gesehen und als sie neulich mal hier war, aber sonst…, du magst sie nicht, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich, ich traue ihr einfach nicht, und ich will nicht, dass Spencer enttäuscht oder verletzt wird."

„Das will keiner von uns."

Nach ihrer Mittagspause ging Emily zu Penelope ins Büro.

„Hey, welch seltener Glanz in meiner bescheidenen Hütte."

„Und ich hab dir sogar deinen Lieblingstee mitgebracht."

„Wow, muss ich jetzt bald am Telefon mit dir flirten und nicht mehr mit Derek?"

„So sehr es mir auch eine Ehre wäre, aber ihr beiden macht das schon ganz gut."

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Em?"

„Ich war eben mit JJ essen."

„Dass du das kannst, ohne dass dir was im Hals stecken bleibt."

„Was ist denn los? Du und Derek, ihr benehmt euch ihr gegenüber echt merkwürdig."

„Kann ich dir erklären, sag mal, hat sie dir gegenüber das Thema Lilith angeschnitten?"

Emily sah Penelope verwundert an.

„Ja, hat sie. Sie hat mir ihre Vermutungen erzählt, warum sie nicht mehr bei Reid wohnt."

„Und was waren das für Vermutungen?"

„Dass sie ihn beklaut hat, dass sie wohl wieder Drogen nimmt…"

„Lilith ist bei mir, sie hat sich mit Spencer gestritten, weil sie etwas sehr Dummes gemacht hat, aber dieses kleine blonde Gift…, sie hat bestimmt versucht, dich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen."

„Nicht direkt, ich kann dazu eh nichts sagen, da ich Lilith nicht beziehungsweise kaum kenne."

„Bei Derek und mir hat sie es versucht, sie hat ziemlich übel über Lilith gesprochen. Und jetzt versucht sie, wenigstens dich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen."

„Als wenn wir nicht schon mit den Unsubs genug zu tun hätten …"

„JJ ist definitiv im Unrecht, Lilith ist clean, sie hat sich gefangen, sie ist ein wirklich wunderbarer Mensch, und ich lasse nicht zu, dass JJ da irgendwas kaputt macht."

„Ich verstehe das nicht, ich kenne sie so gar nicht."

„Du hast doch gemerkt, dass JJ und Spencer eine Weile miteinander ausgegangen sind."

„Ja, was dann sehr schlagartig aufgehört hat."

„An ihrem letzten Date ist Lilith bei Spencer aufgetaucht, da er ihr angeboten hatte, sie bei sich aufzunehmen. Und er hat JJ quasi hinauskomplimentiert. Deswegen ist sie so sauer auf Lilith."

„Das ist alles?"

„Ja…"

„Das ist ja schlimmer als auf der High School. Wie kann sie…?"

„Hör zu, ich organisiere für heute einen kleinen Weiberabend, du, Lilith und ich, außer du sagst, du willst da absolut nicht mit rein gezogen werden."

„Nein, ich komme gern."

„Warte mal eben."

Penelope wählte eine Nummer.

„Hallo?"

„Kleines, tztztz, was hab ich dir gesagt, wie du dich melden sollst?"

Lilith seufzte genervt am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Tempel der Göttin, ihre Assistentin Lilith am Apparat?"

„So ist es brav, Kleines."

„Muss ich jetzt bellen?"

„Nein, musst du nicht. Du, ich brauche einen kleinen Gefallen von dir."

„Welchen?"

„Kannst du einkaufen gehen? Wir bekommen heute abend Besuch von einer sehr lieben Kollegin."

„Wer?"

„Emily."

„Okay, soll ich was kochen?"

„Nein, brauchst du nicht…."

„Ich würde aber gern…"

„Ne Pizza wird schon reichen, oder Em?"

Penelope sah Emily an.

„Hmm, also wenn Lilith kochen will, wie wär's, wenn wir die Pizza selbst machen?"

„Gute Idee. Ich kaufe dann alles Nötige ein."

„Klasse, ich bringe dann den Wein mit," verpflichtete sich Emily.

„Gut, und wann sehen wir uns?"

„Gegen acht bei uns zu Hause. Danke, Lilith."

„Schon okay."

Am Abend klingelte Emily bei Penelope, die schwungvoll die Tür aufmachte.

„Komm rein."

„Sehr gern, magst du mir 2 Flaschen abnehmen? Ich brech sonst zusammen."

„Kein Problem. Hey, Lilith, unser Besuch ist da."

Lilith kam etwas mehlbestäubt aus der Küche.

„Oh, hi, würde dir gern die Hand geben, aber ich mache gerade den Teig."

„Kein Problem, können wir dir helfen?"

„Ihr könnt einige Sachen klein schneiden."

„Gerne."

Kurze Zeit später standen die drei Frauen in der Küche und alberten eigentlich mehr herum als dass sie wirklich kochten. Penelope hatte schon eine Flasche Wein geöffnet.

„Will sonst noch jemand Sardellen und Anchovis?"

Emily und Lilith sahen Penelope kopfschüttelnd an.

„Bloß nicht, wie kannst du das bloß essen? Du bist wirklich ein Geek, Penelope."

„Hey, ich habe noch nie gesagt, dass die Realität dort ist, wo der Pizzamann herkommt."

„Sollte das jemals von dir kommen, musst du schleunigst aus deinem Büro raus."

„Ja, schon gut."

„Weiß eine von euch, wo ich die Dosentomaten hingestellt habe?" fragte Lilith.

„Du warst doch einkaufen…"

„Ja, aber ich hatte…"

„Meinst du vielleicht diese hier?" fragte Emily und hielt einige Dosen hoch.

„Ja, wo haben die sich denn versteckt?"

„Hinter diesem ausladenden Basilikumbusch. Ist der genmanipuliert?"

„Nein, nur gut gepflegt und wir sprechen jeden Tag mit ihm."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, er ist quasi ein Familienmitglied."

Während die Pizza im Backofen war, nahmen die drei am Küchentisch Platz.

„Das ist wieder typisch, da hat man ein ganz kuscheliges, bequemes Wohnzimmer und was ist? Man sitzt fast nur in der Küche."

„Hmm, fallen wir da unterbewusst in alte Rollenklischees zurück?"

„Keine Ahnung, so lange keine von uns aufsteht und einem nicht vorhandenen Partner ein Bier bringen will," kicherte Lilith, die daraufhin einen Schluck Rotwein trank.

„Schon klar, Kleines."

„Kochst du jeden Tag?" fragte Emily.

„Nein, nicht immer, aber halt sehr gern und Penelope freut sich immer darüber, genau wie…, aber lassen wir das…"

„Wie wer?"

„Na ja, ich hab immer gerne für Spencer gekocht."

„Sag mal, futtert er zu Hause genauso so viel? Manchmal drängt sich einem das Gefühl auf, in seiner Tasche befindet sich ein ganzer Lebensmittelhandel. Ständig ist er am Essen."

„Ist zu Hause nicht anders, ich finde das auch echt schlimm. Ich brauche ne Süßkartoffel nur anzuschauen und nehme fast automatisch zu und Spencer? Der futtert die so weg und nimmt nicht mal zu. Und dann dieses Knabberzeug überall."

„Aber Kleines, wo nimmst du denn zu?" fragte Penelope, „du siehst aus wie nen besserer Hungerhaken."

„Doch hier," erwiderte Lilith, stand auf, zeigte auf ihren flachen Bauch und ihre schmalen Oberschenkel.

„Du spinnst, willst du etwa aussehen wie ein Skelett?"

„Nein, aber im Gegensatz zu früher hab ich zugenommen."

„Sei froh, du hast anfangs echt übel ausgesehen."

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dich ja mal zum Sport mitnehmen," bot Emily an.

„Das würdest du tun?"

„Klar. Aber beschwer dich nicht über den Muskelkater."

„Ich werde still vor mich hin leiden."

„So ist es brav."

Sie alberten eine Weile herum, bevor sie die Pizza aus dem Ofen holten. Auch während des Essens konnten sie kaum ernst bleiben. Nach dem Essen ging Lilith zum Kühlschrank.

„Ich hab noch ne kleine Überraschung für euch."

„Was kommt denn jetzt"

„Eine selbst gemachte Panna Cotta."

„Oh, mein Gott, ich sterbe. Also, entweder müsst ihr mich hier rausrollen oder eine Wand rausbrechen oder ich bleibe über Nacht hier."

„Kein Problem, Em. Wir finden dann schon ein Plätzchen für dich."

„Ich hoffe, sie schmeckt euch, ich hab sie zum ersten Mal gemacht, hier ist die Erdbeersoße."

„Wird schon."

Lilith sah Emily und Penelope ein wenig skeptisch zu, als sie als Erste probierten.

„Kleines, damit schlägst du meinen Lieblingsitaliener."

„Aber wirklich. Du ziehst hier nicht eher aus, bevor du mir das Rezept verraten hast," murmelte Penelope zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Ich hab's vom Gemüsehändler um die Ecke, der ist doch Halbitaliener und er hat es mir verraten."

Obwohl die drei schon ziemlich satt waren, verputzten sie noch die gesamte Panna Cotta, bis auf den Teil, den Emily mit nach Hause nehmen wollte. Penelope hatte diesen in eine pinkfarbene Plastikbox gepackt.

„Pen, gibt es in deiner Wohnung etwas, was eine dezente Farbe hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, ich halte flieder für eine äußerst dezente Farbe."

„Du bist echt verrückt."

„Nein, wisst ihr, was total verrückt ist?"

„Noch nicht, aber du wirst es uns gleich erzählen."

„Aber dafür werdet ihr noch Wein brauchen."

„Oh mein Gott, das ist doch keine dieser Geschichten, die mit: und das war so,…, anfangen," kicherte Lilith.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Also, neulich abend war ich nach der Arbeit mit Derek was trinken."

„Ja, und?"

„Also, er hat mich in meinem Büro abgeholt, ich war noch ein bisschen am Arbeiten, und seiner Meinung nach ging ihm das alles nicht schnell genug."

„Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend, was hat unser FBI Casanova angestellt?"

„Haltet euch fest, er hat angefangen, meine Schultern zu massieren und hat mir dann ins Ohr geschnurrt, und Ladies, ich kann euch sagen, das war kein Schnurren eines kleinen Katers, der kuscheln will, das klang eher nach ausgewachsenem Raubier."

Penelope war fast ein bisschen rot angelaufen.

„Er hat geschnurrt? Wow, da lag Haley damals in der Bar mit ihrer Straßenkatervermutung gar nicht so daneben."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Mein Gott, hast du angefangen zu miauen oder was war?" fragte Lilith ungeduldig.

„Wir sind was trinken gegangen, und mir ist den ganzen gottverdammten Abend dieses Geräusch nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen."

„Verständlich, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich jetzt mit ihm noch zusammenarbeiten soll."

„Frag mich mal. Jedes Mal, wenn er von nem Fall aus anruft, bin ich versucht, ins Telefon zu maunzen."

Emily und Lilith brachen vor Lachen fast zusammen.

„Schöne Vorstellung…"

„Jetzt zieht mich nicht auf."

„Würden wir uns nie trauen. Aber hey, maunz ihn doch mal an. Dann kannst du ihn hinterm Öhrchen kraulen, kaufst ihm nen Körbchen."

„Emily Prentiss, hörst du sofort auf damit. Das ist ja schlimm."

„Dass du dich so aufregst, heißt, dass ihr doch noch mal ausgeht?"

„Ja," gab Penelope kleinlaut zu.

Die drei saßen noch bis in die Nacht zusammen, bis Emily sich ein Taxi nach Hause nahm und nach Hause fuhr, während Lilith und Penelope todmüde ins Bett fielen.

Während der nächsten 2 Monate hatte Spencer sich angewohnt, aus jeder Stadt, wo sie einen Fall hatten, etwas für Lilith mitzubringen. Manchmal waren es bestimmte Süßigkeiten oder besondere Bücher oder T-Shirts, von denen er wusste, dass sie ihr gefallen würden. Er übergab sie jedes Mal an Penelope, die sie schließlich Lilith gab. In der ersten Zeit beschwerte Lilith sich darüber bei Penelope, weil sie dachte, dass Spencer sich nur bei ihr einschleimen wollte. Penelope versuchte vergebens, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er es tat, weil er sie gern hatte. Über ein Geschenk schwieg Spencer sich gegenüber Penelope aus. Sonst sagte er ihr immer, was er Lilith mitgebracht hatte, aber dieses eine Mal war nichts aus ihm herauszubekommen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, am Abend nach Hause zu fahren und Lilith das Geschenk zu übergeben. Als sie nach Hause kam, war Lilith leider noch in der Abendschule, und die Zeit ging kaum vorüber. Als Penelope endlich den Schlüssel in der Tür hörte, hatte sie schon ungezählte Male das kleine Kästchen umrundet, das Spencer ihr gegeben hatte.

„Hey, was läufst du denn hier so rum? Wartest du auf nen Anruf von Derek?"

„Nein, ich soll dir was geben."

„Von Spencer wieder?"

„Ja, und entgegen der anderen Male macht er ein Riesengeheimnis daraus, was es ist."

„Hmm, …, also gut, wo ist es?"

„Steht auf dem Tsich, das Kästchen."

„Oh man, ich hoffe, er hört bald auf damit."

„Lilith, er meint es doch nur gut, und Spencer ist für Bestechungsversuche nicht zu haben."

Lilith ließ sich mit einem entnervten Seufzer aufs Sofa fallen, bevor sie das Kästchen zur Hand nahm und öffnete. In dem Kästchen war ein Brief und eine weitere kleine Schachtel. Penelope sah ihr mehr als neugierig über die Schulter.

„Wow, der Kleine macht es aber ganz geheimnisvoll."

Lilith nahm die kleine Schachtel heraus und öffnete sie. Als sie sah, was sich darin befand, konnte sie es kaum glauben.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Faible für antiken Schmuck hast."

„Ich …, also…"

„Hey, nicht weinen."

Lilith nahm mit zittrigen Fingern den silbernen Ring, der mit einem Jadestein besetzt war, aus der Schachtel.

„Was ist denn los, Kleines?"

Doch Lilith konnte nichts sagen, da Penelope aber ihre Neugier nicht abstellen konnte, nahm sie den Brief aus der Schachtel.

_Hey,_

_ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn annehmen wirst, aber du hast mir doch mal erzählt, dass du von deiner Großmutter einen Ring bekommen hast, aus Silber, der mit Jade besetzt war und dass deine Mutter ihn dir irgendwann weggenommen hat. In Atlanta, in der Nähe eines Tatortes war ein kleiner Antiquitätenladen, die so einen Ring hatten, es wird nicht derselbe sein, aber ich dachte, dass er dir gefallen könnte. Du hast gesagt, dass du sehr an deiner Großmutter gehangen hast, aber dass sie sehr früh gestorben ist. Ich hoffe, der Ring gefällt dir._

„Oh, Kleines, das hast du ihm erzählt?"

Lilith nickte.

„Denkst du immer noch, dass Spencer sich bei dir einschleimen will?"

Diesmal ein Kopfschütteln.

„Und passt er?"

„Wer?"

„Der Ring, du kleines Dummerchen."

„Hmm, am Ringfinger ist er zu groß, aber am rechten Mittelfinger passt er."

„Schaut hübsch aus."

„Wie alt warst du, als deine Mutter dir den Ring weggenommen hat?"

„Ich war fast neun, kurz nachdem meine Großmutter gestorben war."

„Das tut mir so leid," sagte Penelope und nahm Lilith in den Arm.

„Es ist vorbei, sehr lange vorbei."

„Du solltest dich wirklich bei Spencer bedanken."

„Ja, aber es ist schon zu spät."

„Kleines, unser Bärchen ist ne ziemliche Nachteule, das solltest du wissen, du hast dir mit ihm seine Wohnung geteilt."

„Trotzdem…"

„Kein Trotzdem, kein Aber, hier das Telefon, ruf ihn an."

Penelope drückte Lilith das Telefon in die Hand, die zögerlich Spencers Nummer wählte. Nach ein paar Mal Klingeln wurde abgenommen.

„Ja, hallo?"

„Spencer, ich bin's Lilith."

„Lilith? Hey, …, wie geht's dir?"

„Ich …, äh, soweit ganz gut, weswegen ich anrufe, ich hab den Ring bekommen. Vielen Dank, ich …, er gefällt mir, er sieht dem Ring meiner Großmutter sogar ein wenig ähnlich. Es bedeutet mir …," doch Lilith konnte den Satz nicht beenden, weil sie wieder an zu weinen anfing.

„Lilith, es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, du würdest dich darüber freuen. Hör bitte auf zu weinen, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

„Das hast du nicht, und ich freue mich, weil ich den Ring zu einer Zeit bekommen habe, als ich noch glücklich war. Danke."

„Schon okay, ich freu mich, dass er dir gefällt. Passt er?"

„Ja, auf dem rechten Mittelfinger. Na ja, ich wollte mich nur bedanken."

„Lilith, es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Komm bitte zurück."

„ich weiß. Gute Nacht, Spencer."

Lilith beendete das Gespräch und fiel erneut Penelope heulend um den Hals, die sich fragte, was in aller Welt Spencer dieses Mal wieder gesagt hatte, dass Lilith wieder so aus der Fassung geriet.


End file.
